The Seric Chronicles: the completed works
by JustJensThoughts
Summary: This is the series I wrote because I couldn't accept the ending of the original series. Taking place shortly following Dead Ever After, Sookie is trying to move on with her 'normal life', but nothing goes as planned when an enemy of an old friend shows up.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note. I do not own any of the original characters. They belong to the amazingly talented Charlaine Harris. This is the collection of an eight part series I wrote in 2018 that I titled, The Seric Chronicles. Enjoy!**

Taking place shortly following Dead Ever After, Sookie is trying to move on with her 'normal' life, but nothing goes as planned when an enemy of an old friend shows up.

**Book one: Eyes Open**

My eyes snap open in the dead of night. _What_ _was _that?! The loud crashing sound had come from my front yard. I quietly pull the covers off and slowly sit up. When my feet slide into my slipper the pounding on the front door begins. I glance at my alarm clock. 12:05 AM. I had only just gotten to sleep. I stealthily make my way down my Gran's hallway, an unknown source of light brightening the dead of night. Generations of Stackhouses stare down at me from their frames on the walls.

My brother Jason and I were sent to live with our grandparents when he was ten and I was seven after our parents died in an accident (or were brutally murdered we later found out).I instinctively still think about it as an accident most days and honestly, I sleep better that way. So, I know ever nook, cranny and creaky floorboard of my 150 year old family home. The Stackhouses adorning the walls watch me as I silently dance around the third board from the left. The one that got Jason busted for sneaking out when he was fourteen and again when he was seventeen. That boy never learns. back when things were normal.

Speaking of which, why does stuff always happen in the middle of the night? No wait, scratch that. I know why; try vampires. Yep, you heard me. Creepy, sneaky, walk by night, blood sucking, undead vampires! The world has changed a lot since they "came out of the coffin" as they call it a few years ago. Claiming that a blood disease made them what they are. Mainstreaming! Living among humans peacefully. Fear not! New synthetic blood makes them harmless to the human populace. _Pfft! _The Weres and shifters came out after a spell, too. It didn't go as smoothly for them, which surprised me personally. Now the government wants to document, regulate and control the Twoeys (that's the twin natured) which is about ten shades of wrong especially considering that the twoeys were living regular lives throughout the centuries when vampires were killing unchecked. _Mainstreamin, my ass!_ Though there are plenty of vamps who are law abiding citizens and I could introduce you to more than a few, my personal life took a sharp turn a couple years after that coffin opened and believe me when I say that I know what they're capable of. Being a telepath and therefore the town freak made my life nothing much to brag about. Close relationships with humans, mainly men being pretty much off the table. You would not guess how hard it is to be attracted to a man when you have to hear him thinking about his fetish for child sized blondes. _Eugh!_ Though I may have come off as a vampire hater, I'm just bitter for the trouble they've caused me. I actually love vampires. Some will tell you they arent' lively company (Eric excluded sine I always thought he was fun) and while that may be true, I can't hear their minds. Which is why when known vampire and Bon Temps native, Bill Compton came into Merlotte's, I was instantly attracted. After that my life got exciting...too exciting. Since then I have been targeted at some point by countless vampires, Werewolves, fucking Faeries, a Maenad and even a couple humans. That doesn't even include the people, undead and living that I killed myself along the way. Don't ask, the details are endless. I'm even part fae myself, in fact.

A culmination of theses facts are exactly why I'm treating the panicked cries for help coming from my front door like a possible trap. _Fucking supes! _Strictly speaking, no one has come after me since my ex honey and powerful vampire, Eric Northman left me for Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma (not really of his own will). Yes, seriously there's a queen. Despite my newfound safety, you can never be too careful. I reach behind the water heater and retrieve my Benelli shotgun that Jason gave me for protection. Yes, I do know how to use it. Do you? And I don't mind telling you that it has definitely saved my ass more than once. I peer through the living room curtains and see a car wrapped around the tree in my front yard, the remaining headlight flooding the yard in white light. The bloody girl crying on the porch catches my eye. My heart sinks, but somehow I hear the voice of reason over the blood pounding in my ears. _Okay, slow down, Sookie. This could still be a trick._ I nod to myself in understanding as only an insane person would do. "Who's there," I call out. "Please, please help me! I crashed out front and I'm hurt. I think my heart is broken!" The heavy door muffles her sobs a bit, but I can still distinguish the pain in her voice.

I reach for the doorknob, but something stays my hand. Why would she be crashed in my front yard when my house is way back off the road with a drive that curves and winds until you can't see Hummingbird road? I 'listen' for her brain signature, but find only the blank space of a dead brain. It's true that I can't 'hear' the dead, but the empty space around their mind is a dead giveaway. I rack a shell, the telltale sound ringing through the silent house. "These are vampire killing rounds," I announce loudly and with an air of authority. I hope. "So who sent you," I demand.

I think back, trying to remember who I've pissed off lately...Nobody? At least, I don't think so. I take a second to pat myself on the back for that. I don't even hang out with supes anymore. Often. Well, okay maybe I do, but what do you expect? My own brother is a Were Panther hybrid, Bill still comes into Merlotte's and is my neighbor and Sam, my boss is a true shape shifter. Sam also happens to sort of be my ex. Hey! Don't judge me. I had a lot of serious internal debates about whether or not I should date my boss. Turns out the answer is 'not', but we parted amicably and that doesn't matter right now. I really don't think I've stepped on any toes, though. You know, lately. I haven't been all extra curricular with any vamps, either.

I hear the pretend victim on the other side of the door laugh errantly. A good one from my Word of the Day calendar. "They told me you were smart, Ms. Stackhouse, but so far you've only proven you aren't dumb. If you want to show your intelligence, I suggest you come out and play."

_Yeah, because bolstering about intelligence is a smart thing that never leads to anyone's undoing. _

I go to the junk drawer in the kitchen and pull out my emergency silver mace and chain. I did say 'too exciting', didn't I? Unfortunately for me, I'd lied to my antagonist. I only have ordinary shotgun shells. "I'm not alone," she calls melodically, an ease in her voice. I gather that this is how she relaxes. I don't have enough to defend myself and I eye the phone, but who would I even call? "Don't even think about it, we've already cut the lines."

_Fuck! Shit! Perfect. Who's the mind reader here anyway?_

"So, come on out." I wait in silence before she continues. "If you don't come out and talk to me, we're going to burn your house to the ground," she says sounding less patient.

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you," I mutter to myself as I think.

"I'll give you until the count of ten and then my buddies are gonna pour gas and I'm going to start playing with matches," she sings her words. "One...Two...Three..."

_She's batshit! _"okay, okay!" I sigh, thinking on my toes. "If you really want to talk, why don't we just stick with the original plan? I'll invite you only inside and whoever else is with you, stays outside. How many friends you got with you," I ask, counting an additional eight brain gaps.

"Two," she lies. "And no deal!"

"Oh, come on. What could you possibly have to worry about from one teeny, tiny human? And if you burn the place to the ground, I might die and you'll never get whatever it is that you want." I'm taking a pretty big risk talking down to a vampire who's threatening me and will gain entrance to my house soon, but how else am I gonna get myself outta this? The silence while she make up her mind feels like an they maybe after Bill? He does have that vampire database he compiled and now markets. Successfully, I might add. Not everybody is so gung ho on the idea. Lots of vampires like their privacy even in this day and age. Now, I'm not consorting with Bill, but if they want to use me against him, I must admit that it will work. He's still pretty vocal about his love for me and in these ransom situations the feelings of the kidnapee are rarely taken into account, I've noticed. That would just be a big joke, wouldn't it? Me getting killed for Bill Compton? Ha!

"Alright, Woman, I'll come inside, but remember, my friends play with matches, too."

"Fair enough," I say, opening the door. "You and you alone may come inside."

"Thank you," she smiles as she passes me in the doorway. She's a whole head taller than me with unnaturally red hair, tightly curled and meticulously styled. What I hope is her own blood is spattered across her face. The blood combined with her dark eye makeup makes the paleness of her face pop. the colors match the theme of her tight outfit that while it is revealing is still somehow practical. In short, she's stunning and terrifying. Well, now that she's inside it's best to be polite. "Well, as I'm sure you know, I'm Sookie," I say stupidly. My face splits into my tight, bright smile. It's my fallback when I'm nervous, so naturally I'm known for it since hearing everyone's private thoughts always makes me nervous. It makes me look unstable, I'm aware.

"I know," she smiles in retrn, clearly much more at ease than I am. "I'm Serena!" Gosh, she's chipper.

"Well, I sure wish I could say that it's nice to meet you, Serena, but given the circumstances it would seem a little unbelievable," I chuckle. I don't offer to shake her hand, because vampires don't appreciate that too much and I have to stop myself before my Southern mannerisms force me to offer her a Tru Blood. I haven't kept any in the house in ages. The thought saddens me and I eye the wardrobe where Eric built his cubby. I go down there sometimes. When I miss him. "Well, let's sit," she says agreeably, taking a seat on the couch while I sit opposite her in the chair. "So, Sookie. May I call you Sookie?" I nod my consent. "Sookie, you have such a homey place here."

"Thank you," I say politely.

"And they were right, you _are _beautiful!" Now she's too nice.

"They who," I ask as I wrinkle my brows.

"My employers, of course, Silly!" Her laugh is more of a giggle as she reaches out and shakes my knee like we're close gal pals. I smile even wider in response, my anxiety building and then she gives me a wink. _Okay, then._"Seriously, though, Sookie. When was the last time you saw your ex-husband," she bats her eyelashes. I feel my head swim. "Excuse me?"

"Do you have more than one ex-husband? I mean the vampire... You know, tall, blonde and gorgeous!" Her nose wrinkles when she giggles.

"Eric," I ask in confusion. If they're here looking for him then that probably means he's in some sort of trouble and has taken off. Now they're searching anywhere they can think of. I hope he's okay.

"Yes, Eric," she says, now huffy and annoyed. "Don't fuck with me here, Sookie!" Her fangs drop menacingly with a loud pop. She's a bit bipolar apparently.

"Whoa, okay look, Eric and I broke up a while ago now. Going on a year; I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since." Sadly, I'm telling the truth, not that I'd tell her if I had seen hide or hair. I do miss his hair. Not that I'll admit that, either. _Sigh._

"You sure?" Her condescending tone is topped with an expression one would aim at a toddler and she comes to sit on the arm of my chair. Already in my personal bubble, she leans in uncomfortably close.

"Yes," I do my best not to snap at her when I reply. "He left...He was to marry the queen of Oklahoma, I was told."

"Mmmmmh." A long moment passes before she breaks the silence. "Look, Sweetie, I need answers," she pulls at the front of my shirt before looking down it. I wish I was wearing a bra. "If you don't give me said answers, then I am going to drag you out front and let my boys take turns on you and then we'll revisit this conversation."

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of me!" I slap her hand away, but before I can blink she snatches me up by the face, practically pulling me out of my chair, her fingers digging into my cheeks.

"I'm going to eat you while I fuck you to death, pretty blonde girl." An old accents hints through more as her sadistic appetite grows, but I can't place it. It's been a good long minute since I've felt fear of this magnitude and my breath quickens as my chest begins to pound.

"Don't worry," she licks my ear, "it won't be quick." She pinches my nipple. I tighten my jaw and summon as much courage as I can before smacking her away again.

"Drop dead, Bitch! I don't know anything and even if I did, exes or not I would never give Eric to you, you snide, foul mouthed, poor excuse for a lady."

Serena laughs loudly at my barb. "You're telling the truth, aren't you? He's really abandoned you, hasn't he," her voice gets pouty as she sticks out her lips, her face a vision of falsified sympathy. "Perhaps you don't matter like we thought you did. Oh, well, I guess there's no point keeping you around them." Before I can even scream, she yanks my hair until my head tips and sinks her fangs into my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

...chapter 2...I scream and spray the silver in her face. She howls, jumping back before knocking me to the ground and crawling on top of me. It only takes her a second to get a hold on my flailing arms and pins my them across my chest. "Oh, yeah," she says in the same tone I would use if I had forgotten milk at the supermarket, "this is from Freyda."

"Freyda?" The same Freyda who stole my boyfriend who was my unofficial vampire husband? The Freyda who already made my life tumble down like wooden blocks that had grown unbalanced? What else could she possibly want from me?

"Why? I've never even met her. I saw her at a vampire wedding once, but that's it," I ramble to keep her talking until...Until what? What am I waiting for?

Serena shrugs, "I don't really know. I mean, she may have told me, being that we're BFF's and all, but when she gives me orders, I mostly just hear 'kill, kill, rape, kill.'" She shrugs again and bites me once more. I scream at the top of my lungs, even though I know my chances are pretty much none. Who would hear me? Bill, maybe if he was at home or in my woods. He likes my woods. But what exactly would he do? Defeat all eight vamps outside to gain entrance and miraculously save my life? Ha! Okay! I feel dangerously large sums of blood leaving my body and I pray that Jason will have sense enough to not sell my house to just anyone once I'm gone. So many Stackhouse women, myself included put so much love and care into it.

I think I hear noises outside, but I feel such an overwhelming urge to take a nap. I feel Serena's fangs rip a chunk of my flesh as she rises up off of me. "Sookie," the ghost of a voice floats somewhere near me. "Eric?" Am I dead or maybe hallucinating a loved on in my final moments? I don't know, but after the night I've had, I'm glad to tell him about it. "Eric, some vampire named Serena sucked me dry for your bitch of a _third_ wife!" I say third wife, because he was married with a whole mess of kids when he was alive. Then I was his unofficial second wife, so that makes Freyda his third wife. Considering he's super old, that's an impressively low number of wives. I think I'm chuckling. I mean to, I hope so, because it's suddenly hysterical. I'm not dying because of Bill, I'm dying because of Eric. I'd rather, honestly. With the pain and betrayal I've suffered at Bill's hands or because of him, I couldn't stomach it. What I don't understand is Freyda. She literally had the power to tear my life apart and she proved that, despite the fact that I have never done a thing to her, besides be with Eric. I was as closely bonded with him as a human and vampire can be without turning the human, but we're long over. So, what's her motive? What's to be gained from killing me? She's jealous. That must be it. She wants to own him and control him all because she likes him. Based off of what Serena said, I'm guessing she wants him as a concubine of sorts, but you can't strong arm Eric Northman. At the moment, I wish that instead of reading thoughts I could send them. If I could, I'd send a thought to Freyda, just one. _Get fucked, Bitch! _And then I lost to the black, watery pull of unconsciousness.

My eyelids feel like they weigh a hundred pounds as I desperately fight my way back to the surface of consciousness. I'm not dead. Fog floats in my head, but it's instantly cleared when the reality of pain breaks through. My neck is feverishly hot and sore as all get out, like someone had unsuccessfully attempted to snap my bones and shred my flesh simultaniously. Damn, her bite game is strong! My eyes finally open and I see Pam, of all people, sitting in the chair across from the couch where I lay.

"Sookie, my friend, how do you feel?"

"Still alive," I smile weakly. "So, it wasn't a dream?" She shakes her head 'no.' "He's here?" She shakes her head 'yes' this time. I know I've missed him and I didn't expect to ever see him again, but I'm still embarrassed when my eyes fill to the brim. I always try to mature as a rule, so I dry them up quickly. I don't want to look so weak and humanly fragile when he sees me. "I've missed you," I tell her . Sincerely, I had. I've always been very fond of Pam and for whatever reason, she's appeared in my corner time and time again. I'm not proud to say that she's had a couple of spats with Eric on my behalf. It made me feel icky to come between maker and progeny.

"I've miss you, too," she smiles. "You know you're my favorite breather." Her smile is radiant as she perches on the chair with her legs crossed and her hands clasped atop her knees. Her fancy blouse is turquoise with matching seamlessly pressed slacks. Matching wedges on her feet and her trade mark straight hair paired with simple makeup complete the look to perfection.

"Thanks," I try to smile again, still exhausted from yet another near death experience. "So, what the hell is going on," I ask, getting down to brass and Pam looks relieved that we've gotten past the mushy part.

"Remember when Sophie Anne married Peter Threadgill and the whole thing blew up?" I shake my head vigorously. _Ouch! _I'm not very likely to forget. Thanks to my "gift" and my deceased cousin, Hadley who'd been a vampire and the queen's lover, I'd been caught smack dab in the middle of it and forced to unravel the tangled fallout. Hadley left behind nothing but a few belongings and a boat load of trouble. Not to mention a small son named Hunter who was as "gifted" as I am, which is a secret I'll take to my grave. Hunter's dad is a nice man and he lets me see Hunter on occasion. They live in another Parish. Oh, and Hadley had also hidden a very important bracelet that caused most of said trouble. It was a wedding present from Peter to Sophie Anne and she lent it to Hadley just before she died and it was left unaccounted for when she died unexpectedly. Well, vampire formalities are endless and Sophie Anne entrusted me to recover it, which I did, elegantly. But by the time the smoke cleared from it all the bracelet hadn't matter much anyway. Both Sophie Anne and Peter Threadgill were dead and both their states, Louisiana and Arkansas were left prey to Felipe de Castro, much more powerful and much richer king of Nevada. Louisiana and Arkansas are not by any means rich states, but there is still power in owning them both, especially combined with a third state. Felipe de Castro is the only vampire I have ever heard of owning so much. When we got word that we were being taken over it was already happening. Eric was the only are sheriff to survive the takeover from either state and that was only due to his uncanny ability to stay alive.

"This is worse."

"I'm in this, aren't I," I ask, my stomach dropping. She doesn't really need to tell me what I already know. "We'll protect you. Just like we always have," she promises, her face a mask to cover worry. "So, what happened? Why did everything go to hell so fast?"

Generally speaking vampire marriages last longer than one year. Not forever, at least not so far, but from what I gather they last a few centuries give or take and an arranged marriage is based on shared interest of power rather than love. The couple meet up every once in a while for a conjugal visit, but aren't required to live together. For the most part, they rule their respective areas and/or states. Eric is a sheriff rather than a king, ruling area 5 of Louisiana. He never wanted the responsibility of being king, but now it's been thrust upon him, but you know what they say about greatness. I believe in him. I must admit that I'm a bit surprised that they married already. Negotiations for vampire weddings are lengthy and it can take years to write up a contract. Yes, there's a contract.

And the reason I assume they're already married is because negotiations were already taking place while Eric was oblivious, cuddled up to me at night. Remember when I said it wasn't his will? That's because Eric was promised to Freyda by his meddlesome, ancient maker, Appius Livuis Ocella. I despised him thoroughly and was ecstatic to see him meet his long overdue, sticky end in my very own driveway. Made a mess of the beautiful gravel Eric just had put in, though. Unfortunately for Eric, I'm not the only one with vampire relatives who die off and leave you with problems and Eric was stuck in a binding contract to Freyda. He tried to get out of it, but in the end he was forced to put me aside. He wanted to move me to Oklahoma and set me up nice to be his on-the-side lover, but I didn't want to be his kept mistress. Pardon me, but something about going from girlfriend to mistress felt like a shitty demotion.

"How screwed am I, really," I ask, my tone warning her to not feed me any sugar coated half truths.

"Okay," she surprises me by smiling and leaning forward with her elbows on her knees to talk in a hushed voice. "That bitch, Freyda has been causing a whole mess of trouble. She's spent the last six months trying to take over all of Eric's assets. Most of them successful. She even went after Fangtasia!"

"What," I squeak out. She puts a finger to her lips to hush me. "Sorry."

"Yeah, that didn't go quite as she planned, though since legally and paperwork wise, the bar is mine and she definitely didn't like that. So she tried gripping him tighter by scheduling any outing he had and setting up a guest list for who he was and wasn't allowed to hang around."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah and she couldn't even wait for the wedding to be over before pulling her shit."

"What shit?" So, they're only just married. Like, just now just.

"So, at the reception-"

"Pamela."

Both of our heads follow the stern voice to its source at the dining room doorway. And there Eric stands, all six feet, four inches of his glorious, Viking self, leaning carelessly against my old and worn door frame, making it look downright decrepit. My breath hitches in my throat, but I refuse to cry. I'm a woman, not a schoolgirl, I tell myself.

Eric is beautiful like an ancient Adonis. Did I mention that he's tall? Blond haired and blue eyed, he is the embodiment of every woman's wet dream and that's before you even get a look at his statuesque, world renowned body. Usually a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy, he's dressed up for his wedding with a four piece suit, sans tie. His hair has been cut short since the last time I saw him and he's wearing it loosely slicked back. It adds to the sharpness of his features without detracting from his good looks any. If anything, you can see his features better now as he dazzles more than a GQ model. I have to push away a mental image from when his hair was long and we would lie naked in my bedroom and I would braid it for him before he would do mine. He is mouthwatering, breathtaking, to say the least. It's weird, isn't it? All that time I spent making it clear that I wasn't his wife and now I'm just jealous that Freyda got a proper wedding out of him. Or, well, she would've if she hadn't ruined it. A wedding is one of the things Eric and I had argued about as a couple. He thought they were silly, human things that didn't need bothered with and I dreamt of it since I was a little girl. Bygones, I suppose it doesn't matter now. Right now I want nothing more than to throw my arms around his neck and then slap him, like an old black and white movie. I shove that aside as well, though and opt for maturity.

"Eric," I greet him as neutrally as I can and am proud of how steady my voice is, despite how weak and quavery I still feel.

"Pam, will you give us a minute," he asks without taking his eyes off of me, his immensely blue eyes that look right through you. Stop that, I tell myself again. He's married.

Pam stands and leaves the room silently as intensity hangs in the air.

"Sookie," he sits beside me and I scooch over to give him more room. Without another word he places a kiss on my forehead. I have to apply a great amount of self restraint to stop myself from repaying him with one to his lips. Eric is the best kisser.

"I know that I truly do not deserve it, but forgive me?"

"For what," I ask, honestly curious since the list is so long. What specifically is he sorry for? For almost getting me killed for the 900th time or for leaving me? Even though I know that he didn't want to leave me, I sometimes still find myself angry about it. He could've fought harder...though I don't suppose that is fair. The blame is as much mine as it is his. There was something I could've done as well, even if he didn't know it. My thoughts momentarily flicker to the culvier dor; an ancient family heirloom from my fae side. My great grandfather, Niall Brigant, king of the sky fae bestowed it upon me. It can be used only once to grant any wish you can think of. I had considered using it to keep Eric by my side, but it felt wrong somehow, to take choice away from him. Ocella and Freyda had already done that. Besides, I ended up using it for something selfless in the end anyway and I can't regret that.

Besides that, Eric and I both pictured very different things for our futures. He pictured an eternity as a powerful vampire. I respect that, I do. If you're going to do something, do it well and Eric is very good at what he does. However, I want to grow old with a husband and children. That's not possible for us and Eric was unable to understand my human desires and he wanted to turn me. I didn't want to be a vampire. We fought about it more than once. As it turns out, sometimes love isn't enough, but it was definitely there. Big love. But not a single one of the logical things I tell myself of sleepless, lonely nights makes me feel any better. I just feel...empty. My heart throbs and it makes my neck ache. Maybe we should've fought harder.

"I didn't mean to bring you any trouble or interfere in your life. Again," he says gently. It's sort of an apology...not exactly a "sorry", but I'll take what I can get. I nod. "So, the crazy lesbian and her friends work for your queen?" If I sound a tad bit vinegar filled, well, I think I'm entitled to it."Yes," he says, ignoring my tone. Typical. "I suppose you would like to know why she wants you dead." It wasn't a question. I don't answer his non question. Okay, so maybe I am angry. Maybe I am "shoot fire from my eyes and burn the heavens" angry. Big love, big loss, remember? He slow blinks at me as he finally picks up on my anger, but continues without addressing it. "As it turns out, Freyda has been plotting against me since she began arrangements with Ocella."

I'm already so sick of hearing her name.

"I guess that's why you don't trust anyone?" I'm deliberately trying to remind him of what he once told me; that he can only trust Pam and myself. He smiles at me. "Indeed. Tell me, Lover, have you been well?" He settles into the couch and having him there feels so familiar, like a breath of fresh air.

"Well, I was until a vampire crashed a car into my tree and sucked me dry. Now, I'm mostly just tired, but also a little dizzy. I have a migraine and I might be sick later. Do you see those black spots," I ask as I follow the black spots from the middle of my vision out the corner of my eye.

"Can I heal you?" He asked, wow! Asking first, that was new for him. Eric's highhanded demeanor usually led to him making decisions for my "best interest" without asking my consent.

"As much as I appreciate you asking, I don't think your wife needs any more reasons to want to kill me." And I don't need to be forced to see your face in my dreams more than I already do.

His answering smile is dazzling. "Well, I am at least going to make sure you are a little better before we leave," he gets up and returns to the kitchen.

My head is swimming. Okay, so to do a mental recap; Freyda wants to kill me, Eric and Pam are in my kitchen, Eric's trying to take care of me...Whoa! Deja vu much? I feel like I'm walking back into my real life, like waking from a long dream you had trouble escaping. The feeling that comes with it is immense relief...but it's a lie, I realize as my heart hits my shoes. I should probably tell them to leave. The emotional fallout I'm going to have to deal with even from a short conversation is already going to suck. I don't need them hovering over me and leaving me with even more bittersweet memories to cry over later. Now that thought really makes me feel sick.

I try to stand slowly, but still end up waiting for the room to stop spinning before making my way to the kitchen at a snails' pace. Pam is pouring orange juice and Eric is rummaging through my vitamins, a vision of normalcy. At least, it used to be, in my world. "Hey, guys." They both look up at me.

"Sookie, you need to sit down," my ex says it just a little too lovingly and it ticks me off. As if I need him to take care of me. Okay, yeah he did save my life and I'm eternally grateful, blah blah, but do you know who's been caring for me these last thirteen months? Me!

"Sit down?! I've been sucked dry, I need to go to the hospital!"

"Nah," Pam waves a hand at me and the tsk of her teeth and the shake of her head that brushes away my concern just...Ugh! I sigh loudly. "Look, it's been great having y'all and catching up. Oh, and thanks for saving me for another of your messes, but I think y'all should leave." I was going for an in charge voice, but the anger was a bit too much excitement and I sway just then.

"Okay, Sweet Tart, time for bed," Pam takes me gently by the arm and steers me toward my bedroom.

"I mean it," I try telling her.

"Yes, yes," was her only reply. She marches me straight to my bed and tucks me in with covers up to my chin and begins stuffing pillows behind me until I'm propped up enough to be comfortable. It's annoying that she's doing such a good job.

Then she quietly explains. "Look, if you really want us to leave then you know we will, but you do need taken care of and he missed you," she says the last part even lower. My heart jumps. "He just wants to see you and besides, he's single again," she waggles her eyebrows at me, peering from under them as sultry as ever. Oh, Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judaea! I narrow my eyes at her in response. What does she think she's doing? How do I navigate a conversation like this?

"I don't know, he seems pretty married to me." There, that seems safe enough.

"Yes, but you're missing a key word here."

I stare as I wait for her to finish her pause for effect. "Happily. He is not happily married."

I feel a rage bubbling up that's been brewing beneath the surface all night. "Well, boo hoo! Who's fault is that?" I snapped before I could stop myself and she pulls away to look at me evenly.

"Well, well, look who has abandonment issues. Dear Abby says that when a woman has abandonment issues, it's always either because of a man or-"

"No, offense, Pam, but I don't give a flying frick what Dear Abby says." Dear Abby is an advice collum that Pam just loves. Not a clue why. Entertaining when I'm in better moods, though.

She eyes me testily. "It's always either because of a man or because of the parents," she finishes her sentence, even knowing that I don't want to hear it. But she had me there and she knew it. I glower in response. "Look, he's miserable without you. Aren't you miserable without him?"

I choose to ignore her question and ask one of my own. "Did he tell you that?"

"What do you think?" Her tone would lead on to think she were speaking to a mongoloid. "He is still Eric. I hate seeing him like this, besides, I know my maker, he doesn't have to say something out loud for me to know it."

"Like telepathy," I ask just to annoy her and she rolls her eyes.

"Like intuition."

"I'm sorry, Pam, but I'm not about to chase after a married man based off of your intuition."

"Who said anything about chasing? All you have to do is-"

"Pam," I cut her off.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to stop doing that," she glowers and I point to Eric standing behind her. "Oh!" She jumps up and leaves the room swiftly. Subtle.

He enters the room carrying a tray piled with soup, juice, vitamins and even a daisy in a vase. Wow. he places it on my lap and I tank him, feeling self conscious."I suppose Pam has been divulging everything to you," he asks as I slurp at my Campbell's chicken noodle. I shouldn't mention Pam's comment about him being single. I mean, that would be insensitive, right? I have no right to presume what kind of relationship he has with the queen, even if I have heard bad things.

"Marital spat," I ask without looking up from my bowl. Being aloof seems like a good play here.

"More like war."

"What's the difference?" I scrunch up my face at him and he laughs. It's an amazing sound, dispersing the tension in the room.

"Fair enough. The thing is, I don't think we can consider it a marital spat anymore. I think it's to the death." His frim tone is flimsy and I can hear traces of underlying humor. He's always been fun and I love talking to him. I can also tell that he's keeping details to himself so as not to worry me. He has a history of doing that.

"Still having trouble differentiating," I say and he smiles again. "But why does she need to come after me? We haven't been a 'we' in a while."

"She doesn't. I am sorry. For everything," his voice is genuine and he reaches up to resecure my bandage while he talks. "But isn't it obvious? You're the one I actually want to be with; the wife I chose." His words confirm my theory; she's jealous. Who wouldn't be, though? He's Eric freaking Northman.

"Wife; that ter is just so-" my brain tries to force me to do my nervous ramble, but he interrupts me for which I am grateful. At least for a second, until I hear what he has to say.

"You're the woman I love, Sookie."

"Oh, boy," I give the unintelligent reply as he reaches up to touch my face and the overwhelming pressure settles in on me.

"Unfortunately," he continues, "Freyda is not only vindictive, she also 'has a thing' for me as you Americans say."

I smile at his use of modern vernacular, always have. "It's illogical considering she's been planning my demise, but I do believe she is jealous of you, Sookie." What else is new? "She is complex and insane. Not to mention that I did just send her closest friend and progeny to her final resting place. That will require retaliation. I fear for both Pam's and your safety."

"At least you didn't sleep with her best friend. Lots of husbands do that."

He chuckles. "So, Serena was telling the truth about being her BFF," I ask.

"BFF? I'm not familiar."

"Best friends forever," I fill him in. "wow, being a vampire must bring a whole new meaning to that," I realize aloud. Eric raises a perfect brow and smiles again and I'll be damned but I've never been able to not return his smiles.

Not totally unexpected, he leans in and kisses me gently. Utterly unable to deny him of anything it would seem, I reciprocate. He deepens the kiss before he pulls away. Whew!

"Is this alright with you," he asks in a low voice. He doesn't know it, but we both know that he's trying to manipulate me. At least one of us knows it won't work.

"Eric, cut the shit. Nothing's changed. I'm still human and you're still a married vampire."

"I'm soon to be a widower," he winks as though that's a desirable trait and smiles at me seductively. I smile back again. Damn it!

"That may be true, Sweetie, but I thought we understood each other when we broke things off. We both know that our futures are headed in exact opposite directions."

"Yes and yours is straight into an early grave," he says bitterly. It irks me.

"Well, I do actually plan on living a full life, but these life threatening things that keep happening to me are only so much my fault, Eric." Now that I said it out loud I'm feeling the anger that I should be feeling. All these supes keep getting me almost killed. It's old.

"I know that," he says softly, taking my hands into his own. "Do you not understand that anything short of centuries is early? At least it is to me. This," he waves a hand between the two of us, "is not enough for me. A few short months is not enough for me. I want to have you and keep you for much, much longer than that. You want to get married and grow old, I know, but what I want to give you is so much bigger than that. You deserve the world. I can give it to you." His eyes sparkle as they bore into mine.

"I don't want the world," I say, making myself sound like a defiant child.

"I don't understand, Sookie. Is it the thought of leaving home? You don't have to. Mainstreaming really has changed everything. It would be so much different for you than it was for me or even Pam. you can stay as long as you like or come and go as you please. Moving doesn't have to mean selling and time is relative when you're immortal."

I can't think of anything to say and he continues. "I know, I know you don't want to watch everyone around you die, but I keep failing to see how remaining human would prevent that."

Wow, he's really covering everything. Every reservation I had when we last spoke about this, he's taken them and obliterated allreasong for them.

"Is it children that you want? You can adopt as many as you like and watch them all grow, I will never try to tell you no." He touches my face again and I gulp air, not realizing I'd been holding my breath. "And for all my faults as a husband, I have always loved you truly, Ms. Stackhouse. Isn't that what everyone wants? You worry that I can't give what you need, but I can and will give you everything you want and need while never hindering your independence. Doesn't growing old pale in comparison to everything you want? Why not have the world as well," he asks with a grin.

He didn't give me any false promises of forever and he wasn't lying to me. Eric almost never lies. He doesn't see the point in it. Why take actions you cannot justify at least to yourself? I still don't have the first clue what to say and the bedspread seems like a good a thing as any to stare at. "Sookie."

I look up to meet his eyes, feeling as though I'm a hundred years old from the heap that's been dished out to me. He waves his hand between us again. "Was it enough for you?" I know I must say something at this point, but before I get a chance to think, there's a ruckus out in the living room.

"Eric!"


	3. Chapter 3

...Chapter 3...The woman hollering isn't Pam, but she does sound pissed. "Fuck," Eric says, dropping his head into his hands with mine still clasped in his.

"I have Pam, get out here! I am not fucking around," she screams. "And bring that barmaid bitch with you!"

We lock eyes, mine widened.

"Of your two "wives" I've met, I can't say that she's my favorite," I say flatly.

"I really have to agree," his tone mirrors mine. "Well, I guess we had better go save Pam."

"Yeah," I agree and he moves the tray from my lap and reaches his hand out to me. I accept it and let him help me from the bed and down the hall to where the living room door is swung wide open.

In the doorway, unable to come in is Freyda who has ahold of Pam by her wrist, secured behind her back and stake pressed to the exposed skin of her chest. Freyda is pretty, I suppose, about my height, brunette. Well, she'd be prettier, but she's dangerously enraged, fangs fully extended and she has her hawk like gaze fixed on me.

"So, this is the husband stealing tramp," she says venomously. I can't help myself and I snort in response, "look who's talking." She puts pressure on the stake and a small trickle of blood runs from the point.

"Sookie," Eric takes me firmly by the wrist to silence me. I bite my tongue after that. "Freyda," he says evenly, reaching his hand out to her as though she were a wild animal. I suppose that she is. "Release my progeny."

"Oh! Like you released mine?!" Blood fills her eyes as she look around at the bloody piles in the yard. "It was you, wasn't it? Which one is her? Don't try to lie to me, Eric, I felt it," she sobs.

"I am not the liar. She is there." She follows to where his finger is pointed to in the corner of the room. Inside. When all the others are outside. Her features contort in rage as she eyes my bandage and pieces it together. Red runs sluggish rivulets down her face. Not good.

"You…" Her predatory gaze zeroes in on Eric now, her voice shaking with grief.

"Please, give me Pam. You can have me," he says reasonably as he slowly steps forward, hands still raised in peace.

"No," I yell. There has to be a way to save them both, but my mind is drawing a blank. All I know to do is protest all of it.

"Be quiet, Sookie," he says firmly.

"Don't do it, Eric," Pam speaks for the first time. To my utter astonishment, she shoves Pam to Eric and he holds his arm out until she is tucked safely at his side.

When we look back up at Freyda the large glock is already pointed at Eric. She fires once. Bang! Blood splatters from his neck and he hits the floor. A shell casing lands unheard as the gunshot rings in the house. My hands cover my mouth and I look back up at Freyda to see the gun pointed at me now. Another shot rings. This had all been a diversion, a means to her end. Of course, it was. She didn't want Pam, she wanted me. But I don't feel a bullet.

Ha! She missed! I look down to see red spreading around my heart, soaking my pajamas. "Damn."

Everything becomes fast and loud. They say things go in slow motion in times like this, but that's not my experience. I don't remember hitting the ground, only seeing the ceiling as Eric appears above me, the wound in his neck already closing. I feel only relief that she did have wooden ammo.

I hear Pam rattling off my address to emergency response as Eric presses something tightly against my chest, trying to keep in whatever is left of my blood. As if I hadn't already lost enough of it to Serena. I wince, feeling it now. Hot and powerful, my whole body aches from the force of it. I cough painfully and blood spatters in my face, running into my eyes. Eric's eyes widen in fear. Eric afraid? That's never a good sign. "Hang on, Sookie! Hang on! They're coming! Hang on," it's as though he's ordering me, willing me to survive.

"They aren't going to make it in time, Eric," Pam says somberly.

"Shut up, Pam," he roars over his shoulder. When he looks back at me he strokes my hair and tries to smile soothingly. Pam's right, though. I'm dying, I can feel it. I do feel awfully alert, all things considered. I feel my body draining of it remainder of blood with each feeble heartbeat. My extremities are shutting down to keep my core going. I read about this once. The site of the wound is hot, but the rest of me is cold.

Where is Freyda? Does she really kill me? Husband stealer indeed. Eric's words from before ring in my head. "I've always loved you. This isn't enough for me. Was it enough for you?"

I'm almost out of life, I know it, but I still don't hear any sirens. I don't suppose even a vampire as old and powerful as Eric could restore me to my former self now. I've seen what happens when someone too far gone is brought back. I make up my mind. One last time.

"Eric," I choke again and wheeze. Blood is filling my lungs and I have mere seconds to get these words out.

"Shhh, Lover," he whispers, blood pooling in his eyes. I pray he'll understand me over the sound of my blood gurgling. "It wasn't enough, Eric." I try to convey it with my eyes in case he didn't understand me, but my time is up. My lungs have filled and my eyes close.

When my eyes finally reopen, I'm ravenous! I bolt upright in the dirt to see Eric above me, standing at the edge of the hole. He's dirty and shirtless, smiling down at me. I smile back, ecstatic to see him. He had really come through for me, big time! He hands me down an open bottle of Tru Blood which I down greedily._ Eugh!_ He smiles wider at my expression and hands me another which I also make disappear. When he offers me a third, I shake my head, feeling temporarily satiated. He reaches out his hand next and when I take it, he hauls me out of the ground. He pulls me into his chest and crashes his lips down onto mine. I kiss him back hungrily, every nerve in my body positively electric! When we pull apart I stare deeply into his eyes, counting new colors I was unable to see before, despite the darkness. I smile and kiss him again, feeling stronger than I ever have. When we pull apart again, I have questions.

"Where is she?! Where's the bitch who killed me," I demand, feeling my fangs for the first time. I take a few predatory steps around him as though she'll appear before me.

Eric holds his hand out to me, never dropping his proud smile. "Let's go get her," he says, pulling me back against his chest. "By the way, have I mentioned how sexy you look with fangs?" He kisses me yet again and we smile at each other as we take to the sky.

**END BOOK ONE**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOK TWO: BAD BLOOD**

**After Eyes Open Eric, Sookie and Pam must find Freyda, but that's not as easy as you'd think. With a newborn vampire who still has human baggage thrown into the mix. One thing is for sure, though. There's Bad Blood.**

**...Chapter 4...  
**

I've had about as much as I can take and I collapse onto Eric's chest. "Wow," I say for the tenth time since we started. "Yeah," he agrees, kissing my lips.

"Vampires really don't exaggerate about sex, huh?"

"Not half as much as humans think we do," he smiles, almost looking worn out. He seems like he's ready to die for the day, but dawn is almost an hour or two away and I couldn't possibly relax right now. I have to find Freyda. The anger is what's fueling me and it's so much more potent that when I was human. Not to mention that vampires do not get nearly enough credit for mainstreaming. It is so hard! I'm driven by the need to hunt, to kill. It's all so much more potent that I could've ever imagined. I've had to spend a lot of time reminding myself that I had asked for this. I wasn't ready to die and Eric only did what I asked. If it weren't for him, I'd be worm food right now and yet, there's a part of me that almost hates him as much as I love him.

I don't really know what I'm existing for. It's new for me. As a telepath, I've heard lots of thoughts like these from humans, but I've never felt them before now. I know it sounds pathetic, because everyone from my human life is still around, but I'm mourning them already. Mourning my life, I suppose. They surely think me dead. I've been gone nine nights and Pam had called the paramedics. They had to have shown up and found blood everywhere.

I chew the inside of my lip, know what I have to do. I have to go home. Soon. this Freyda hunt is seeming a bit pointless at the moment. I've been searching for her since I came out of the ground with no luck. Nine nights and I bet the rug in front of the door is ruined. I doubt Jason cleaned it up much. And I can't very well let Jason sell the house of have a funeral, I suppose. I'm scared, though. My brother is a Werepanter and I'm a vampire. What if he doesn't accept me? Twoeys and deaders are natural enemies. I fight back hot, bloody tears. Gross! I sure hope Gran isn't looking down in disappointment.

You stop that, Sookie Stackhouse! I tell myself. Gran had gotten on just fine with Bill and she certainly wouldn't blame Jason for something that had been done to him. She didn't have a judgemental bone in her body. Now, I'm not six feet under. I'm here, in Shreveport with my head on Eric Northman's chest. Who is now my maker. Wow! That's a crazy thought. My point remains however, which is that I need to be grateful. So, I'll suck it up and enjoy the little moments.

"Sookie, my Lover, you do realize I can feel you?" I listen to his voice rumble pleasantly from inside his chest. "I can tell when you are unhappy. You are having trouble adjusting. I hope you know that you don't have to pretend to be okay all the time, I know what you're going through. Every one of us has done it. Tell me." He rubs his hand over mine.

I want to lash out at him, but he's right and he does know. When Eric was turned, he was younger than I am and he had a whole mess of kids. Three of them that he was forced to leave behind. Who better to open up to?

"I feel like...my whole life is gone," I hear myself as though someone else is speaking. "Except for you, of course, but I feel like there's nothing left to go back to. Like my friends and family will shun me. Maybe not all of them, but definitely the twoeys...except that doesn't matter much because I feel like...like I'll blink and a century will be gone and they'll all be dead." Honesty is the best policy.

"That's normal," he kisses my forehead, "but time is much the same for us. In its passing, that is. You worry that your brother won't want anything to do with you?"

"Yes, I'm worried my only family will be disgusted by me and I'm angry that it had to come to this. I'm angry we haven't found Freyda, I'm angry that I can't feed and that I have these feelings." My eyes start to leak. Ugh!

"You're angry with me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard not to be. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. Being here with you definitely beats the hell out of being out in that cemetery with the rest of my family, I wasn't ready for that, but…"

"You still feel robbed of your life. You were. You should feel that way, but I am also grateful that you're here with me," he runs his thumb down the length of my jaw. "I hold no ill will towards you for any of your feelings. They are all natural thoughts. Freyda murdered you, Sookie and believe me, I am beyond livid. It's just a little bit difficult for me to get there, especially when you're lying here in my arms when I thought I was going to have to leave you in the ground. But I will do anything to avenge you, even if it's just tying her up and letting you have her."

"Wait," I say, propping myself up on my elbow to look at him. "You dowanna kill her, right? Because it almost sounded like you wanna shake her hand or something." I'm not angry, yet.

"No, I don't want to shake her fucking hand. Try to remember through the blood lust coursing within you, that she destroyed my life, as well. She also tried to take everything I own for herself, she took me away from you and she keeps trying to boss me around."

I laugh at the last bit and his pouty expression, already tired of the sharp turns my emotions take. "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. But Eric, how long am I going to feel so unstable? It's almost like being a teenager again. I hate not having any control over my emotions."

"It depends on the vampire," he shrugs.

"How long was it for you?"

"I don't remember very well, my earliest of my vampire days," he scrunches up his brow. "It was so long ago and things were so different then. Moving place to place makes it difficult to account for where I was at a particular time or for how long or even what I did while I was there." He seems lost in his jumble of memories for a moment and I say nothing while he stares into the past.

"I remember the feeling, the anger and the clarity of it all and my own uncertainty about everyone around me. I knew nothing ay longer, I did not know myself or what I was capable of. I trusted only Ocella, though that soon proved to be a mistake. And what a mistake it was. I remember a girl...though I don't remember where she was...Europe? She was young and beautiful. I was infatuated with her. Ocella saw me admiring her one night at a social gathering and it angered him. He wanted me for himself in those days. I was not allowed to know anything other than him… I later found him raping her behind a tavern. When I tried to confront him, ask him why, he used his power over me as my maker. He made me kill the girl...slowly and submit to him. After that night, I never trusted him again and I tried to devoid myself of all human feeling."

I stare at him, horrified all over again at Ocella and how low he was. "That's awful, Eric. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that."

"He made me the vampire that I am," he says practically.

"No, he made you a vampire and he taught you things, but you are responsible for who you've become. And you've built a lot for yourself, Eric. the only thing he ever gave you was life and the title of king and even those things he forced upon you. Just like so many other things." He sighs in frustration.

"Come on, we have to go before dawn."

"Go? Go where? Dawn is soon," I say, confused.

"Yes, but we have just enough time to get there before we have to go to ground.," he says, climbing out of bed, his nickel bouncing butt tempting me all over again as he sadly puts on clothes.

"Get where," I asked again, feeling angry that I'm angry. Grr!

"Bon Temps, of course."


	5. Chapter 5

...Chapter 5...When we pull up to the my house I almost feel my stomach drop. A ghost of an emotion I no longer feel. Crime scene tape is still up and I'm not sure if Jason has done anything with the place. I use the front door or once so I can rip down the tape, agitated as I approach. I can still feel the blood gurgling in my mouth, the horrible ache in my chest and the cold look in her eyes as she snuffed me out without an ounce of remorse. I retrieve my hidden spare and when the door swings wide, the putrid smell of dead vampires and human alike assaults my newly heightened senses. "Oh, God!"

It looked like Jason or someone had begun cleaning, but it still smells like death and decaying remnants of life. My life. If I were human the offensive stench would undoubtedly gag me. I'm momentarily thankful that I no longer have a regular stomach. Hot blood blurs my vision and it reminds me of looking up at Eric while my blood turned my vision red then, as well. I stare at the stain on my once usually clean floor where I died. Eric takes my hand and I squeeze it, thankful that I'm not alone, in any of this.

.

My vampire ears hear tires on gravel long before the vehicle comes to a stop in the front yard, red and blue lights flashing. "This is a crime scene, y'all need to clear out at once before I arrest you," Andy Bellefluer shouted. When I turn around the shock knocks him off his feet and he lands on his rear with a thump! "Holy Jesus fucking Christ! Sookie Stackhouse, is that you?!" He's whiter than me and I almost laugh at him, then I figure what the hell? And I go ahead and laugh.

"It's me, Andy."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?! The whole town, your brother thinks you're dead! We get a call that you're bleeding to death and when we get here, there's no sign of you except a bunch of blood from a bunch of different people and two bullet casings! What the fuck happened?!"

"Well, Andy," I say, bracing myself for the world to see me for what I am now, "I was bleeding to death. I got shot straight in the chest and I died."

"Is this some kind of joke, Stackhouse, cuz it ain't fucking funny."

"No, Andy. I wish it was a joke." And I drop fang.

His eyes grow wide in comprehension.

"Did you do this to her? Did you fucking kill her, Fanger," he yells at Eric, his hand on his holstered weapon. I hope Eric doesn't kill him.

"No, Andy. I was murdered, but Eric didn't do it. He only saved me, because, well, I didn't want to die."

He sighs. "Well, didn't you think to wait for help, Stupid? Before going and gettin yourself all vampified?"

I don't take offense, because I'm not the stupid one.

"Her help didn't make it in time," Eric says, cooly. "She died right here in my arms and I was barely able to save her. She was so close to being completely gone. Evan I am surprised by how well she came out," he smiles at me pridefully.

"You make her sound like a cake rising in the oven," Andy chuckles. At that, I have to smile and I look out the corner of my eye to see Eric smiling as well. "Well, sometimes, Detective Bellfluer, when a vampire is turned at the last minute they can wake up...wrong."

He straightens up a bit at being addressed by "detective" and hangs his hands on his belt in an authoritative manner. "Wrong how?"

A cool voice answers before Eric can. "Sometimes the vampire is simple or brain addled," says Bill Compton as he stares at me, wide eyed. I know what he means, because I've met a vampire like that before. You know him. His fans call him the King, but these days it's just Bubba. The vampires...us, I correct myself. We keep him hidden. He has one of the most recognizable faces in the world and it's always a PR nightmare whenever he gets spotted. Not to mention his affinity for cat blood. I love cats and the thought has always and still does make me shudder. He's a great guy, though.

"What did you do?" Bill is looking at me, but he isn't speaking to me.

"What did I do?" Eric scoffs. "I did what I had to. Where were you?"

"Eric, let's not." He knows what I mean and I know he doesn't care.

"No, I really want to know. I cannot wait to hear where you, her only neighbor was while she was being murdered in cold blood?" He's definitely angry. "I had accepted Sookie and I's separate fates, but I would not have if I had known that you were going to fail. You had one job, Bill! You were to watch over and protect Sookie at all times, with your life, if necessary and I show up in the nick of time to find her being eaten," he roars.

"His job was what," I ask loudly and Eric holds up a finger for silence.

"Where were you," Eric shouts. "I accept that her being targeted was my fault, her death can even be laid at my feet, but I can't help but feel that it would never have come to this if you had just done your fucking job!" He doesn't wait for Bill's response. "Get out of my sight. Go home and stay there until I instruct you otherwise. Oh, and call some cleaners for Sookie's floors."

Wow. I've never seen Eric ground anybody before and I laugh.

"I'm glad you are not dead, Sookie," Bills says politely and I give a nod of thanks.

"Out," Eric roars and I laugh again as Bill leaves.

"Could you maybe not laugh while I am belittling," he asks me, but I see that he's amused as his face lingers closely to mine. He always seems to linger close these days and I don't mind one single bit. I try to look chastised and I bat my eyelashes at him innocently.

"You're his boss," Andy asks, clearly confused by the dramatic scene that just played out before him.

"Unfortunately," Eric sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers and squeezes his eyes shut.

"And just how the hell does that work?"

"None of your business. Now are you going to arrest Sookie for being in her own house?"

"Well, I don't wanna, but you are trampling on a crime scene...eh, what the hell? I don't have any vampire accommodating cells anyway. I'm just glad you're not rotting in the woods somewhere or something."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thanks, Andy. Besides, I'll let you in on a little secret; all this crime scene tape is unnecessary. I know who killed me."

His eyes light up. "Tell me." I bet that excited him. Not many cops can say their murder victim told them what happend.

"It was a vampire named Freyda and you'll never find her."

"And why is that," he snorts.

"Because I'm gonna find her first," I smile wickedly. He looks at me cautiously then and I realize he's afraid of me and it doesn't feel too good. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Andy."

"Well, hell, I know that, Sookie," he smiles sheepishly. "Well, I guess we'd better call that thick headed brother of yours."

"Let's leave that for tomorrow evening," the way Eric suggests it tells you that it's not really a suggestion. "It's going to start getting light any second and my progeny is just about dead on her feet. Why don't you come back tomorrow and we'll handle this officially?"

"Eh, sure thing. Y'all have a good night," Andy says before strolling out the door and I lock it behind him.

"Phew," I say as I lean heavily against the door.

"Long night, Lover?"

"Very," I blink heavily up at him.

"Well, come on then. To bed with you," he says and smacks my butt as I walk past him.

"Ooh," I exclaim and he laughs before opening the cubby door for me. Despite having a lot on my mind, dawn is only moments away and I die as soon as Eric tucks me into his chest.

Despite having a lot on my mind, dawn is only moments away and I die as soon as Eric tucks me into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

...Chapter 6...I stand there nervously the next evening as Andy dials Jason's number and I hear him on the other end of the phone. "My sister is a fucking fanger?!"

My anger gets the better of me and before Andy can blink, I snatch the phone out of his hand and smash it against the wall. He jumps and puts his hand out in front of him. "Sookie, back up," he says in a firm, authoritative tone. It reminds me of how Eric spoke to Freyda when he wanted Pam back and it makes me feel bad.

"I'm so sorry," I mumble, embarrassed and hurt.

"She doesn't mean any harm," Eric says agreeably as he puts me behind him. "Her emotions are really rattling around inside her right now. It's like that for every newborn. She's been so afraid that Jason wouldn't accept her. It's why we waited so long to come back and I will be more than happy to replace your phone with the latest model."

I was already tired of them talking about me like I was a volatile child who wasn't in the room.

"I'm going to Merlotte's," I say, strolling out the door.

As much as I shouldn't want to, I need to see Sam. We were close for so many years. Things have been strained between us lately and I bet he's feeling something awful for leaving things on such a sour note.

You see, Sam and I dated for a while. Maybe a couple months. It was nice and he was warm both physically and in demeanor, but we spent so long as friends that it felt odd. It felt like we were betraying our friendship. There was also his need to be alpha border collie. Through almost all the years I've known him, he has spent way too much time acting like my life coach or a parent of something. Plus he actually is my boss on top of all that. He's always telling me that I shouldn't be doing things or that I should be doing them different somehow. It was worse when we were a couple, but I owe him more than bloody rugs and no explanation.

Eric mutters something to Andy before following me to the car. I feel anxiety and fear building up inside me as we pull into the parking lot of Merlotte's Bar Grill. A lot of that is going around tonight. The is fairly busy for a Thursday night and parking lot speaks to that.

"Sookie, your brother was on his way to your house," Eric says gently and I puff up my chest.

"I don't care. Why should I? I'm just some fanger." Blood makes its gooey way down my cheeks again. Eugh! Eric hands me a handkerchief and I dab and mop the best I can to remove the horror show from my face. He then turns me toward him and kisses me sweetly.

"Your brother will come around. He's just surprised, but he loves you. You're his only family. I know he isn't very smart, but he couldn't possibly be that dumb."

I chuckle. "Thank you." I kiss him and remind myself again to stop throwing a pity party. "Let's go." I take an unnecessary deep breath before stepping out of the Corvette.

Before the door can even swing shut behind us the place has fallen silent and all eyes are on us. I lock eyes with Sam who was behind the counter, serving beer from the tap into a now overflowing mug. He looks terrible. He's got really dark circles under his eyes, he doesn't appear to have shaved all week and don't even get me started on his hair.

Somebody in the back of the bar screams. Maybe because I'm supposed to be dead? I turn at look at the perpetrator who turns out to be Selah Pumphrey. Ugh! What's that bitch doing here? Though I can get straight from her brain and every other brain in the room that they're wondering the very same thing about me. Good to know I still have my "gift."

"Really," I ask Selah and she stares at me in silent horror, wide eyed and pale.

"Sookie!" Sam came around the bar to stand in front of me and he just looks at me for a long minute. He takes a second to acknowledge Eric's presence and then he invites us back to his office.

I sit across from him at his desk as he just stares at me. I have no idea what to say and I'm sure he doesn't, either. There isn't a doubt in my that he knows exactly what I am, though. He takes a sharp breath as though he's going to speak and then closes his mouth again. Another sharp breath.

"What the hell happened?" He's exhausted and still grieving, even with me right in front of him. I can see it in his face. Maybe I should just keep it simple.

"The queen of Oklahoma killed me to spite Eric."

"Why?"

"Because he killed her progeny among other less good reasons."

"Why?"

"Because she was draining me dry."

"Why?"

"To get Eric to cooperate."

"Why?"

"Sam."

"I'm sorry," he sighs, trying to breath steadily. I can tell by how ragged he sounds. Being a vampire is really crazy. Not only can I hear his heartbeat, but I can hear the blood pumping throughout his entire body, through every single individual vein. Cool, huh? Also creepy.

"Freyda was trying to control Eric's every move, because apparently she wanted a puppet with strings, not a partner. When Eric reacted very much like Eric would, she decided a show of force would be best and during their wedding reception of all things, she sent her bff who was also her progeny to slip out the back and come "take care" of me."

"Yes, luckily, Freyda and I had a spat and she tipped her hand, thinking it was too late for me to do anything about it. I thought so, too. I showed up only just in time. When Freyda felt Serena meet the true death, she knew it was me and came looking," Eric explains. "Of course, she knew exactly where to look."

"Yeah, with a big gun," I add.

"I knew it," Sam says.

"Sorry?"

"I always knew they would get you killed," he spits angrily. Eric's nostrils flare.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You were right. I hate it, but you were and I don't feel good about any of this."

"Oh, please, this is exactly what you wanted," Sam accuses him.

"Not like this. I wanted Sookie to become a vampire by choice. Not as a last resort where she could end up resenting it and me."

I stare at the ground, kicking myself for my feelings.

"You did this against her will?!"

"No, she asked me to."

"And you listened!"

"It was her dying wish! What would you have me do?"

"Sam leaves his mouth open a moment before asking if he can have moment alone with me.

"Ha! I do not need you trying to fill my progeny's head mind with the same sopor you always have. Your anti vampire agenda. She has enough internal conflict about who she is already." I was touched by how much he cares about my feelings.

"Your progeny? Do you even hear yourself?!"

"Do not get in my way, Dog. Jag kommer att doda dig," Eric says darkly. Sometimes, when he's angry, he switches over to Swedish, or when he's happy and sometimes he does it in bed. I don't know if he even realizes he does it.

"It's okay, Sam," I interrupt before he can get himself in too deep. "Eric is my maker now. Eric, pleade, we need a minute."

He glowers at me unhappily, but gets up and leaves the room nonetheless.

"Sam."

"Sookie, how could you be so stupid? Letting that freak turn you?" The judgement in his voice about leaves me speechless.

"Sam Merlotte, how dare you judge me. I did what I had to do to survive. I didn't want to die, I wasn't ready to give all of this up," I hold my hands up, motioning to the world around me. "I came back this century because I wanted to know if I still have friends here."

His expression softens in understanding. "I'm sorry, Chére," he says softly, taking my hand. Relief floods through me as he warmth spreads through my hand. Good, we're gonna get past this. "Maybe we can still fix this."

Fix this? He means kill me. I withdraw my hand quickly. "Excuse me? Would you rather that I was in the ground with my parents and gran?" He stares at me in silence. As though he wanted to dispute what I'm saying, but can't. Human Sookie would've burst into tears, but vampire Sookie wants to rip him to pieces.

"Well, I guess that I have my answer about friends," I say in the coldest tone to ever leave my mouth. I'm not sure that the voice is even my own, but I stand and leave his office without another word.

This is exactly the type of behavior that had broken the camel's back in our relationship. Sam always 'knew best' for me and would take actions to 'better me' without my consent. Crazy behavior for a boyfriend, right? Not even Eric is that bad and this was before were a couple. Can you imagine what is was like when we were an item? Not to say that I was guilt free in our break up, but I just want it to be clear that my not being able to get over Eric was not the fatal factor to our fling.

Eric has been blamed by outsiders for the demise of more than one of my relationships. There was Sam, of course and everyone one the bar was always thinking about how I dated that tall, rich vampire who ran out on me. I still remember some of them. That poor girl can't keep a man. He had such a cute butt, too. Or there were also the meaner ones like, That freak can't even hang onto another freak. Even dead men run away. And then the most original ones, (queue internal eye roll) Slut needs to quit fuckin dead guys. I'd help her get a taste for something warm...throbbing.

Of course, no one knew what they were talking about. I already said what happened with Sam and Quinn and I were a whole different kettle that had a few fishy problems swimming around in it.

Sam had been my one last stab as a human at being normal and look at how that turned out.

I scoff aloud as I round the corner back to the bar area where I see Eric conversing with my high school friend, Tara DuRone and her beautiful, yet simple husband, JB. They each have a twin hoisted on their hips. When our eyes lock I fear I'll cry. "Sookie, are you okay," she asks. "You look like you're gonna cry."

"What?"

"Are you okay," she asks again with a smile. "Come here and hug me. What's wrong with you?"

Tears of relief flood my eyes as I wrap my arms around her and the toddler both. She trusts me. Not just enough to touch me, but enough to let me touch her child. I hadn't expected this level of acceptance from her, of all people. Tara was once kidnapped and put through a harrowing ordeal at the hands of a crazed and merciless vampire. She had told me afterwards that she didn't want anything to do with vampires again and I hadn't blamed her one bit. I still wouldn't, even if that had extended to me. As of now, it doesn't seem to.

"Hi," I smile at the baby and touch her cheek. She returns it with a drooly grin. When we pull apart, Tara slaps my arm. "Next time you turn into a vampire, you had better text me so I know that you aren't dead dead."

"I promise," I smile at her.

"Good to have you back, Sookie," JB touches my shoulder.

"Thanks, guys."

Just then, Jason walks in. my only living relative, other than the boy, Hunter, whose existence is a secret. As we look at each other, Eric who I had almost forgotten is here, motions to an open booth in Holly's section.

Once again, I find myself seated opposite from someone whose approval I had never really needed before now, but suddenly desperately wanted.

"I went by your place," Jason says.

"Yeah," I say testily, no longer sure if I can control my temper. "I didn't really want to stick around after what I heard you call me."

"Oh, jeez, Sook. I'm sorry. I didn't mean you… That's just how I refer to them." He throws his thumb in Eric's direction. Eric raises a brow.

"Yes, but Jason, I am them," I throw my finger at Eric, as well, earning me the same look he gave my brother.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again," he promises.

"Until you're mad," I mumble and he actually smiles at me. This might go better than I thought it would.

"Well, Sook, what are your plans?"

"Well, I don't reckon I know just now." I turn and look at Sam who's back behind the bar and staring unhappily in our general direction. Sam doesn't know I'm with Eric and Eric doesn't know that I was briefly fooling around with Sam. There's gonna need to be a conversation with my maker at some point. "I'm not so sure I still have a job."

"What, are you kidding me?" Jason actually looks angry on my behalf, which makes my heart swell.

"Some people are having a rough time of it," I tell him, proud of my maturity. For some reason I feel like being a vampire means that I have to be mysterious and wise. Don't ask.

"It's alright, though, he can take all the time he needs. Look, Jason, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, sis. What's up?"

"Can you oversee the cleaners that are gonna be comin out to the house, make sure they do a really good job? You know how I like it clean. I'll give you some money, of course."

"Oh, cuz they come during the day?"

"Maybe," I answer. "I hadn't thought of that. I'm gonna be gone for a while."

"You're leavin? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

I was glad he hadn't asked what happened to me, though I suppose he eventually will. For right now, I'm not so sure honesty is the best policy. I don't want him involved in any of this.

"Not really," I lie smoothly. "I just want to for away for a little while with Eric. Learn who vampire Sookie is and what I want out of my afterlife."

"Yeah, no, I guess I understand that," says the half panther.

"Yeah, you of all people should be able to, and Jason, thank you so much for being so understanding about all of this. I love you, big brother."

"I love you, too, sis," he smiles at me. "Go on ah

Go ahead and find yourself," he waves his finger.

For once in his life, my brother was putting his best foot forward. I hug him as we said our goodbyes. Hopefully not goodbye forever. No, I tell myself. Freyda won't kill me twice.

We crash in Eric's cubby at my house again for the day. After sunset the next night, I pack a bag and off we go, giving my house one last look since I don't know how long I'll be gone.


	7. Chapter 7

...Chapter 7...About halfway through the peaceful drive back to Shreveport, Eric approaches me with a thought. "You know what you told your brother?"

"About going away for a spiritual journey," I ask.

"Ja, what if after we take care of Freyda we really did go somewhere?"

"Like a vacation," I tilt my head.

"Exactly," he smiles at me. "I know I could use one. What about you?"

"Where would we go," I giggle.

"Maybe Rome. Many people feel a sort of a connection to God in Rome. Maybe you would, too. Or perhaps Tibet, if it's a spiritual journey you're looking for. Or an island where we can just relax. Somewhere tropical. I will make love to you on sandy beaches with the bluest waters under a full moon," he eyes me seductively.

"Ooh, keep talking," I say, crazy excited. About the island, too, but mostly my body is on fire.

"Have you ever swam at midnight?"

"Are you kidding? I'm from Louisiana where there's gators at night and you won't see em coming." I feel the excitement building up and tell myself to handle my problems first and foremost.

"Well, we've got to get Freyda first," I say practically.

"Of course," he agrees. "And then we can go somewhere and renew our bond.." He entwines his fingers through mine and kisses the back of my hand.

"Eric?" My thoughts are back to the way Sam had looked at me in the bar.

"Hmm?"

"There's some things we need to talk about. Things that happened while you were gone and you're not going to like it."

"What's on your mind?" He looks at me meaningfully.

"I sort of...dated Sam Merlotte." I wait silently after getting it out and avoid eye contact, though I can feel his eyes on me.

"I see," he says evenly after a pregnant pause. "And you were dating when I came back? Does he think he has a vampire girlfriend?"

"Oh, no, we broke up a while back. It wasn't even really much of a relationship. I just wanted you to know why there was so much tension between him and I."

"How long was I gone before you started seeing him?"

"Eric Northman, that is none of your business."

"Isn't it, though."

"It's not like you were waiting around before getting with Freyda," I say, my blood beginning to boil at the thought of them together in any sense.

"I just want to know if you mourned for our relationship."

"Of course, I did. Part of me still is." I drop my head to stare at my hand in my lap and he strokes the back of the other hand with his thumb.

"Why? Why would you do that," I ask. The thought has always freaked me out. Someone having complete control over you? No, thanks. It's one of the things that deterred my decision to be a vampire from the get go.

"I'm only kidding. I hope you know that I won't do that to you. Like Ocella did to me. I won't use my power over you as your maker to force you to kill or rape or do anything that you don't want to do. I know the helplessness of it and I won't subject you to that, Lover. However, it could be fun in the bedroom," he winks at me and I spend the rest of the drive imagining it. Maybe it could be fun.

Eric parked the sleek Corvette in the garage and we enter through the kitchen door that leads into the tiny kitchen. A lot of well to do vamps have homes built without a kitchen at all. I mean, we don't really need them. A refrigerator and a microwave for True Blood will get us by and some vamps prefer to feed only from donors, though that can get pricey. Eric used to keep a few things here for me, though. There was almost always coffee and I smile to myself as I think about it. He really is sweeter than I gave him credit for in the past. "Pam," I call, setting my bag on the counter. Eric enters behind me with the other as she appears before us in a flash, wide eyed and crazy.

"I found her."

"What?"

"Freyda. Duh."

"Where is she," I ask, good mood forgotten.

"Come." she waves her hand at us to follow her to the computer desk. We lock eyes with each other before following her lead. We both peek over her shoulders at some sort of ma[ program, the likes of which I have never seen before as she types away.

"What's that," asks Eric, pointing to a pinging red dot on the map.

"That's Freyda," Pam rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay," I say, confused. "When exactly did you plant a tracking device on her?"

"I didn't have to," she smiles cleverly. "She's been carrying one around voluntarily for some time now.""Her cellphone," Eric says and receives a confirmation nod from her. "Of course." He grabs her head and kisses the top of it.

She shrugs. "I glamoured a couple people and fucked a third."

"You fucked someone for this," I ask dubiously and point to the monitor.

"Hey, don't judge me. I did this for you, little sister, for which you will owe me until the end of time."

I gulp at the very real possibility of that. "Was it a man or a woman?"

"A man."

"I'm sorry," I say, because I know she prefers women.

"It's okay. He liked to use his tongue," she winks at me.

"Okay and on that note, I'm gonna go change before we go after the red dot." I sure hope we're more successful than cats are. The computer gives a loud ping.

"Wait, she's moving," Eric says. Pam types something in and it zooms in on the map. "Yes, straight towards Fangtasia," she confirms.

"She's in town," I gasp in disbelief. If she had any sense whatsoever, she'd be on the other side of the planet by now. I gave her too much credit, it would seem. "That must mean that she is either very stupid or she thinks I'm dead and you two are okay," I tell Eric and we smile at each other mischevieously.

"That certainly gives us the element of surprise," he replies. "Change quickly. Into something more practical," he says as he eyes my trademark shorts and tank top. I nod in agreement.

When we reach the employee parking area of the Fangtasia lot, I just know that the vehicle next to us belongs to my lovers' current wife. The thought makes me fume.

"Holy shit!"

"What," Pam asks, agitated from the small back seat.

"I'm the other woman." Shame burns my cheeks. I wasn't blushing, of course. That isn't possible, but I feel as though I abandoned all of my morals. There are circumstances, I defend myself to me. Do the circumstances really matter? At the moment, my morals are saying 'no.'

"So? I've been the other woman tons of times," Pam states very matter-of-factly.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," I ask incredulously.

She gives a shrug. "Eh, take it how you want."

"She did kill you," Eric says, apparently the only one actually on my side. "And you won't be for long," he gives me a dark smile.

"Yes, yes. Very good. Now let me out of this tiny seat!" I couldn't get out of the car quickly enough and Pam practically runs me over.

"Claustrophobic much," I ask her.

"Yes, ever since I woke up in a coffin."

"You always wake up in a coffin," I point out.

"So you see my problem," she asks and I roll my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

...Chapter 8...We enter through the employee entrance and proceed past Eric's office, storage closets and the bathrooms into the bar area Just like any good bar, there's music blaring and there are a couple dozen over-sexed bodies thrusting against one another on the dance floor. The whole scene assaulting my senses in a way I've never known. If you think hormones smell bad when you're alive then you've got another thing coming. The whole bar reeks! I don't know how they've been tolerating it. Not to mention the brightness of the lights and music is so loud I think my eardrums will burst.

It only takes half a second to spot Freyda. She is seated where no one should be. Perched on Eric's throne with her hands clasped, staring out at the bar goers with a happy smile on her face. Her smile widens when she sees Eric, but then she catches sight of me and her expression slips off her face as Eric glowers back at her.

"Fangtasia is closing at this time," he announces in a booming voice. The music cuts off curtesy of a nearby waitress. Varying degrees of disappointment can be heard sweeping through the bar. Eric beckons the same waitress to stand at the exit.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," he continues in his friendliest business tone. "Please see Tina on your way out as she will be handing out complimentary drink coupons for your next visit.," he smiles pleasantly, as Tina jumps to to receive the coupons the bartender is reaching out to her, but the crowd only stares back at Eric rather than dispersing.

"He said to get the fuck out," Pam yells and that really lights a fire under their asses. "You, too," she tells the staff as the last of the mortals leave. "Drop everything and go. Now!" They don't need telling twice.

"I killed you," Freyda squints at me, finger raised with an amused expression playing on her lips. It's mixed with confusion.

"Yeah, you did," I say, feeling my fangs extend and my body begin to shake with rage. "I'm here to return the favor.

"You turned her," Freyda shrieks at Eric whose mouth turns upwards in a sly smile.

"Here's what I can't figure out," he says waving his index finger in the air. He lazily reaches out an arm to stop me from attacking her, and not a second too soon. "If you only married me to kill me and absorb my assets, then why would you need me to be under your thumb? And why be jealous of Sookie?"

"Kill you," she asks with a coy laugh. "Why would I ever want to kill you? You're so yummy." She bites at the air playfully eliciting my first ever growl. It feels weird, but powerful.

"To absorb his assets," Pam rolls her eyes.

"Oh, right. Yeah, no, I was gonna, but like I said, you're so yummy that I tweaked my plans a smidge. You became my favorite toy and why not make you fall in love with me? I do so enjoy being worshipped. I thought we could have a few golden years before I "absorb you assets,"" she makes air quotes with her fingers. I can see why she and Serena had been close. Freyda has the same chipper attitude and she's clearly insane. Not to mention annoying. Ugh!

"By then I would be able to play your death off as a tragic accident or an assassination. I haven't decided which," she puts a perfectly manicured finger to her pursed lips thoughtfully. "Then I would fall under no scrutiny and receive mass amounts of condolences as the heartbroken widow," she makes a pouty face and bats her long eyelashes.

Oh, she's good. Listening to her talk about killing my man without a shred of remorse makes my fangs quiver, but at the same time, you almost have to admire her kind of narcissistic crazy. "Oh, I am so gonna kill you," I scoff at her. I'd have killed her for less and that's human Sookie.

"Oh, please," she laughs at my face. "I am so much stronger than you, Newbie. Get a grip."

"Not if I hold you down for her," Eric adds nonchalantly. Vampires get stronger with age, you see, making older vamps stronger than anyone younger than they are. So, Pam could beat me and Freyda could beat Pam, but Eric could beat Freyda, blah blah. The smile slides right off her smug face. Like spaghetti off a plate.

"You wouldn't," she says, less amused now. Eric raises an eyebrow as if to say 'try me.'

"You'll get caught." She's starting to sound worried as the three of us advance on her from all sides, predators enclosing on our prey. She jumps to her feet and stands behind the throne as if it will shield her.

"Maybe, maybe not," Pam shrugs innocently.

"Hello, yes, Authorities," Eric says to his hand, the pretend phone. "Call the ancient Pythoness, call the magister right away. My wife is missing and I can't seem to get in touch with her bodyguards. I fear for her safety," he smiles at Freyda malevolently.

"Ooh, that's good," Pam says and we both laugh.

"Please," Freyda says when I grab her hands roughly behind her back and secure them with a zip tie. "Ow," she protests.

"Would it have made a difference if I had said please," I whisper in her ear. The answer I expect is in her silence. "I didn't think so. Move it," I shove her toward the stairs leading down.

"Where are you taking me," she asks, sounding panicked now.

"Congratulations," Pam tell her. "You've won yourself a trip to the dark and dank Fangtasia dungeon."

"No!" She tries to twist out of my grip and I bend her wrist, causing her to scream at me. "Ah! You broke my wrist!"

"You shot me! It'll heal."

I force her down into the blackness, one step at a time.

"Don't move or try anything cute," Pam warns her as I sit her down and let go of my grip on her only to pull on some thick, cattle branding gloves. Once my hands are safe in the gloves, I grab the silver chains.

"No, please! Eric, stop this, please! You have to stop," she screams as I start wrapping them around her. I wrinkle my nose at the smell of burning flesh as she screams louder.

"We can still forget about this. I'm still your wife, Eric. Let's just take a honeymoon or something and I won't even tell anyone that you murdered my progeny," she begs for all she's worth.

"And you murdered mine," he states simply.

"No, I didn't! Pam is fine!"

"Ah, yes, she is. I was not referring to Pam, though. Sookie is also my progeny now and you most definitely did murder her. She was also my second wife before you came around and ruined everything. She is also the first time I have fallen in love in a thousand years! The first time since I was human." He leans in very close and his intense sapphire eyes bare into her dark, submissive ones. "And you saw fit to kill her. You speak rather avengingly of your precious Serena when you are in fact, the one responsible for her death. Why is she dead? Oh, yed, because you sent her after Sookie because of your limitless greed and you need to pick apart everything important to me. You are like a child on an anthill with fire crakers." She hangs her head in what I assume is shame. "You don't deserve mercy...and I have none to give you."

I continue wrapping the chains and secure her hands. "No, you can't do this! I am a queen," she shrieks at eh silver with every touch. When I finish, we all admire my work. It's almost serene.

"I have actually been wondering something myself," I say to our captive.

"Why I killed you," she asks, looking uncomfortable which does amuse me.

"No, I get that," I wave my hand to dismiss her comment. "I was obviously a threat. Or at least, I definitely am now," Eric's arm snakes around my waist. "How did you end up making arrangements with Ocella? How did all of this happen," I ask, but she only glowers at me.

"My lover is giving you one final opportunity to tell your story. Explain," he orders her.

"Well, when you put it that way," she says, solemnly and rolls her eyes. "Okay, that. Ocella and I actually met by happenstance at a "social gathering." They're these gatherings where vampires can meet up and talk over a real meal are rapidly becoming harder and harder to find. Mainstreaming may be a new era, but it's killing almost every one of our customs. Anygoo, we ate a couple people together and got to talking. Our conversation was soon oriented around our kids. I had met Alexi, of course, but then he told me how they don't make vampires like me anymore and how he wished his eldest progeny would settle down with someone like me; fierce, rich and powerful," she smiles. Twisted, how everything she says is so parallel to normal.

"I inquired about his eldest and you can imagine my surprise when he threw down the name 'Eric Northman!' Eric Northman and a Romanov! What a prestigious bloodline, am I right? Wow! He went on to say that Eric was wasting his time being bonded to a worthless human and it was such a disappointment and that he was on his way to see him."

I try not to be too offended by what she says. After all, it had come from Appius Livius, whom I had despised and he reciprocated the feeling.

Freyda continues her story. "So, naturally, I jumped at the opportunity to snatch up a single Eric and make Ocella a wee bit wealthier. I was like his knight in shining armor," she smiles off into the distance nostalgically.

"Yeah, only he wasn't single! He was married to me," I yell at her.

Eric stares at me in surprise. You see, I wasn't so quick to claim the title of Mrs. when I actually could claim it (not that I had his last name or anything). Something I've secretly regretted ever since. Plus being a vampire has made me extremely territorial. Maybe if I hadn't gone out of my way to show how

much I wasn't his, then maybe he would've felt more loved. I mean, what if he felt unwanted? It wasn't something I realized back then, but it eats me up inside now. What if that's why he didn't fight harder? Maybe he never would've left. Maybe I hadn't cherished him enough. These are the thoughts that kept me awake when I was alive and I am never going to make that mistake again. I am going to make him feel so wanted that he never doubts us again.

When a telepath like me has a shot at true love, she shouldn't squander it. It's so rare for normal people and it's next to unthought of where I'm concerned. I'm confident those thoughts were damaging to my relationship with Sam. I mean, have you ever seen anyone get over Eric? Cuz I haven't.

Freyda merely shrugs. "And I'd do it again."

"Okay, that's it!" I look around until I find something sharp. Why is there an ax down here? Do I really want to know? I shrug and lift the tool turned weapon.

I stop abruptly when we hear doors slamming upstairs and all four of us stare up at the ceiling. "Oh, Dear Husband, you got in touch with my bodyguards after all," Freyda smiles at Eric brightly. The three of us pass panicked glances between us. "Fuck," Pam mutters. She isn't wrong.

"Andrew, Kevin, I'm down here," Freyda shouts. Two? That's it?

"Andrew and Kevin," I chuckle, despite our serious situation, but they just sound like idiots.

They come charging down the stairs to assess the situation and grow rather confused when they see Freyda chained while Eric wanders freely. Their expressions hold stupidity in them and I only laugh harder, earning me stares from all around.

"I'm sorry," I tell Pam and Eric. "But, I mean, come on! It's like the beginning of a bad joke."

The taller one is meatier and simple looking, like he drank away every brain cell he ever had while he was alive. The shorter one is skinnier and doesn't look too much smarter, but he carries himself with an air of misplaced self importance. Neither of them seem like much of a threat.

"Don't just stand there! Get them, you Morons," Freyda yells at them, but they only continue to stare and I begin snickering again.

"Is this all you really have to work with now? I almost feel bad that Serena's dead!"

Freyda glares at me as her thick headed cronies finally attempt to charge Eric. "If I may," he holds up a finger, stopping them in their stracks. It was amusing in the same way a cartoon is and I practically heard their shoes squeak comically. "I can make you both very rich," Eric says enticingly and they both stare at him in awe. Freyda scoffs and their gazes switch to her simultaneously. "I am wealthier than he is and I will reward you handsomely."

"Yes, true," Eric's words recapture their attention. "But soon she will be dead and I will have absorbed both our assets. I will make you rich rich." Their mouths fall open and he signals Pam and I with the slightest hand gesture to make our move while he engages Freyda in the childish banter and her joke of an envoy watches, oblivious. I mouth my intentions to Pam and I had her the other end of the ax. We both bend the wooden handle until it gives a sharp snap. All heads whipped around to us.

"Oopsie," I chuckle clumsily and hold my hands out as if to say 'oh, well.'

"Now," Pam yells and we both lunge forward, sinking out makeshift stakes into the unsuspecting hearts of Andrew and Kevin.

"You stupid fucking cunt," the thicker one yells at me before he explodes all over my new outfit. I double over in laughter as everyone stares at me, Freyda yelling in anguish as her final hope turns to a sticky mess. Her despair makes me laugh harder. Apparently anger, sex and depression are not the only feelings that are mutliplied by vampirism. I feel as though I've done nothing but emote since Eric turned me, which I'm suddenly no longer angry about. Something about my laughing fit was so healing that I hang onto it for as long as I can while they stare at me like a loony. I feel my heart release my anger towards Eric; my friend, my lover, my maker and the lightness feels as though my chest might burst.

After a couple seconds, Pam and Eric begin chuckling, too, though they're probably laughing at me. Which is perfectly fine. "Is something funny, Lover," he asks, but his question only makes me laugh more, making it impossible to answer. It was just suddenly all so funny. Why was I so afraid of being turned? Why have I been carrying so much hate? Why did I ever give a single fuck what Same Merlotte thinks of me? I would long out live him anyway. The laughter eventually makes me feel silly so I chuckle it out. Once I was done I open my eyes and tell Eric, "He thought I was the stupid one," I laugh again and this time he joins me while Freyda rolls her eyes. I abruptly decide I'm done with the dungeon. I just want to go somewhere quiet with Eric and not share him with the rest of the world for a very long time. I want to show him once and for all how proud I am to be his and that I am his and that he is mine...but we still have Freyda to deal with. I'm so tired of giving her my energy.

"Go ahead, Sookie," Eric beckons me forward to kill the pathetically chained vampire.

"Nah, you go ahead," I say, pressing the broken wood into his grasp. "There's been enough bad blood on my end and I'm tired of it. I don't need revenge." The truth of my words ring in my head once I say them aloud and I feel a sense of clarity wash over me; a sense of peace. Eric's confusion wrinkles his brows adorably. It's not something I see often and I lock the mental image away in my memory.

"Why not," he asks simply.

"If I killed her, it would mean that it's because I hate my life and what I've become, wouldn't it? I loved my old life and I'll always miss it, but look what I have now, what my life is gonna be. I still have Jason and Tara and her family and Pam...and I have you back now. I'm gonna be okay."

He bends down to kiss me gently, making my head swim. I'm overjoyed that he can still make me feel that way, that being a vampire hasn't stripped me of everything about being human. That the butterflies in my tummy didn't die with my mortality. "My whole future is waiting for me and I can't wait to see what it holds. So, you kill the bitch, Eric. I wanna watch."

He smiles and gives me back the stake. "I won't need this," he says, stalking forward as Freyda futilely begs all the while.

"That's kind of beautiful, Sookie," Pam says

"Thanks," I smile back at her.

Freyda screams a blood curdling scream as Eric rips her throat out in a bloody spray, right up until he rips her head clean off. He tosses it and it rolls to the other edge of the room with a red sluggishly staining the concrete before it, too explodes.

"Have I told you how glad I am that you joined us," Pam asks. "I've always wanted a sister."

Eric catches up to us as we ascend the stairs. "No, you haven't," he scoffs as he wipes blood off the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He places it in my mouth for me to taste and I suck his thumb greedily, still grossed out by my own blood lust. I guess I still have a little ways to go before I completely accept myself, but I've got a good start, I realize as Eric smiles down at me, clearly aroused.

"No, I haven't," she laughs in agreement. "But if I do have to have a sister, I'm glad it's you."

"Thank you, you make me feel very welcome," I say and wrap my arm around her. Eric leans down to kiss me and I return it with vigor. Killing always excites him, which I do understand now. Soon there will be questions and we won't be so carefree when we're the ones who have to provide the answers. A queen is dead, a new vampire was turned without permission from the appropriate channels (me) and nobody is running the state of Oklahoma. I moan into Eric's mouth as I lose my train of thought. I guess those are questions for another night.

**END OF BOOK TWO**


	9. Chapter 9

**BOOK THREE: ****SO IT GOES**

In Eyes Open we saw Sookie become a vampire. In Bad Blood we saw her come to terms with it and find peace in a chaotic world. Now, in So It Goes...Sookie and Eric are faced with some difficult questions from vampires much more powerful. They want to know where the queen of Oklahoma is. The stakes are high. Will it tear them apart? 18+ Lemon warning

...Chapter 9...

I feel anxious and downright panicky for that matter. I would not chew my nails, I had told myself a hundred times already. It would look suspicious. Remember, Sookie, you haven't seen Freyda, you've never been to Oklahoma and a human shot you. See? I can do this! Ugh! No, I can't. I'm gonna get Eric caught. We're fucked. Snap out of it!

Eric reaches over and takes my hand to steady my nerves that he can no doubt sense bouncing around inside of me. After two nights of this anxiety, I about want to smack him for this whole mess. Rule number one for new vampires; do not smack your maker. Even if he is your boyfriend. Not that it matters much, we'll be dead soon.

"Ms. Stackhouse, we will see you now." My head snaps up as the words are spoken. So strange being called back to Eric's office by someone other than Eric. In my mind I can only see it as ominous. I feel myself start to shake, but when I look down, my legs are steady as a rock. That at least was reassuring. I guess this is part of why it's so easy for vampires to lie.

The sharply dressed woman leads me to the desk across an even more sharply dressed man. He rifles through paperwork. A report maybe?

"Ms. Stackhouse," he says, his voice almost booming. I resist the urge to jump at the abrupt disruption of silence.

"Please, call me Sookie," I say, remembering my manners and smiling my nervous smile. He returns it with an emotionless one and motions for me to sit, the woman takes a seat in the corner.

"Don't mind her, she's only here to observe. Sookie, do you know why you're here today," he asks all business.

"Something about Oklahoma," I ask, because I don't exactly want to play dumb, but I don't want to tip my hand and show just how much I know.

"Yes, Ma'am. You'd think there'd be somebody running that state, wouldn't you," he chuckles and I grab at the opportunity to smile and shake my head as though the whole thing is a bit odd. His eyes are back on his paperwork and he nods his head.

"I'm sorry," I say politely. "I didn't catch your name," I say, because I want to know who I'm dealing with.

"I didn't give it," he says. "Look, Sookie, I'm the one they call when things need handled between court dates, so that we don't have to disturb the Ancient Pythoness and so on and so forth. Did you know that the queen of Oklahoma is missing?"

"Missing? How do you lose a queen?" This is where years of hiding my emotions behind an unreadable face come in handy. He laughs, to my relief.

"You got me there. I trust you are aware of our vampire hierarchy?" I nod since there's no point in lying. "Then you're aware that a vampire must first receive permission before he or she makes another little vampire. Yet Mr. Northman took no such courtesies before turning you. Why is that?" He looks more serious now.

"Well, it was just kind of a spur of the moment thing," I smile apologetically.

"Mmhmm, spur of the moment. Is that how you would define.." he rifles through more papers, "being shot and bleeding out? Spur of the moment?"

What would you call it? I think as my stomach drops. "Somebody called paramedics from your home and reported that you were dying. No one found you once they got there, but they did find a whole lot of blood. Not just yours. However, yours was the only human blood. The rest was vampire and every one of them has been identified as missing vampires employed by the queen of Oklahoma. From Oklahoma and they all died in your yard the night the queen wed your...boyfriend? Maker? Interesting how that worked out," he smiles again and this time I can't think of a single thing to say. We were stupid to think we'd survive this.

"Freyda killed you." It wasn't a question. "And Eric saved you, didn't he? But surviving wasn't good enough for you, so you killed her back."

"I did no such thing," I exclaim indignantly and every word was true.

"I believe that. I'm here to help. Let me help you remember. If it wasn't you..then hmmm. Oh, yes, then Eric killed his own wife for the one he had to set aside? Somebody called emergency responses and that somebody was Eric's other progeny. I'm betting he was there." I stare daggers at him, but say nothing.

If I were human, I'd probably throw up. A lot of thoughts are starting that way, lately. If I were human. What if I said something incriminating Eric? Do I end up getting him killed? I couldn't live with that, not for a minute, certainly not for eternity. In the blink of an eye, I grow angry. This is entirely Eric's fault! He's always dragging me into shitty situations. He should've just let me die way back when Longshadow tried to kill me. Every single thing that's happened to me since that night is his fault. Maybe I'm dramatic, but I have every right. I'm dead because of him and my problems aren't even over yet!

"Nothing you can say or do can save him now. Perhaps you can still save yourself, maybe even your sister. You are both accessories in this homicide as of now, of course. I already have most of the story, but if you fill in the blanks, I'll find it in my heart to spare the two of you."

"I can't save him," I ask, needing validation for what I already know. Handing over Eric was never an option. Even with my life and Pam's on the line, it's out of the question. I trust you and Pam only

"The penalty for killing royalty is the true death, of course. Play your cards right, however and all of this becomes yours," he holds out his hands to indicate Eric's livelihood. He disgusts me.

"Here's the only thing I can tell you."

"Yes," he asks, leaning in closer so as not to miss a word I say, so I make sure to speak slowly and enunciate clearly.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself. How do you think I got into this mess in the first place? Do whatever you want to me, do whatever you want to my sister, I'm not going to sell out my maker."

The man laughs condescendingly. "I see he only picks the most fiery for his bloodline. Are you really prepared to die for him?"

I shrug. "The way I figure it, I already have and I'm pretty much living on borrowed time anyway. I never much cared for the idea of eternity."

"What would your sister say about you not even trying to save her? What would she say if I offered her the same deal?" His expression is snide and it makes me want to wipe it right off his face.

"Probably the same thing I just told you, only she's not as nice," I mimick his smug look, but my blood is boiling. I'm aware that I need to reign myself in.

He smiles again and this time, I want to punch him for it. I'm over the sugar coating. He waves a hand of dismissal not a second too soon. I was on the brink of saying unforgivable things.

"See yourself out and send Mr. Northman in. We'll see if he possesses a better sense of familial preservation than you do." I slide my chair back as noisily as possible so that the legs scrape the floor with a cringe inducing sound. I hoped I grated on his nerves the way he'd just grated on mine and I stride out like a defiant eight year old.


	10. Chapter 10

...Chapter 10... Eric puts his arm around me as I enter the bar area. He had undoubtedly felt my plethora of emotions. "He wants to see you," I tell Eric as I actually begin shaking, but it's from rage now. I'm so mad, I could spit, but my fangs drop instead. Ugh!

"Tell me," he says.

"Just go," I say, beckoning him back to his own office where he would have to sit in the guest chair. The thought makes me growl. Everything about this feels wrong. He drops his arm back to his side and straightens up. I watch his back as he walks away and discover that you don't actually need a heartbeat to feel your heart ache.

I plop down into a chair and begin chewing my own nails, despite the promise I made to myself. What's he doing with Eric in there? The two of them couldn't take him alone, could they? They didn't look like much. I mean, I do have a hard time imagining anyone being able to actually kill Eric, but they always deal with situations like this as quietly as possible, don't they? That's what they do. I should go in there. I stand. I shouldn't. I sit back down.

It's quiet as no noise comes from the office. That's a good thing, I tell myself. I would feel it if something happened to him. What a stupid thought! What good would it do him at that point if he is already dead? I stand again, this time with conviction. As I step forward, Pam comes in the door and grabs me, forcing me down into my seat, during which time I growl at her. Oops!

"What the fuck are you doing? Sit the fuck down."

I glare up at her unhappily as she takes the chair opposite mine. "Alright, time for bonding, passing on knowledge, blood to blood, sisterly bullshit, okay?"

"Okay," I say rationally.

"Every now and then as a vampire, you will find you and your maker in a sticky situation. When that happens, the most important thing is that you do not barge into things, half cocked where you could potentially make shit worse."

I scoff at her. Bullshit! I need to get to him! Every instinct inside me was screaming to be by his side.

"If he needs us, he will summon us." She looks into my eyes with purpose. She really needs me to pick up what she's putting down. I'm not about to miss her point because I can't control my newborn instincts. I force myself to relax a bit into my chair, but it doesn't eliminate the desperation I feel. Where exactly is this coming from? I've never felt anything like it. It's powerful and primal.

"This must be particularly nerve jangling for you," she says.

"Why? Because I'm new." I don't bother to try and conceal the sarcasm pushing to ooze out of me."no, because of your connection to Eric. it's very strong. I've never seen anything like it."

"What makes it so unusual?"

"I've never seen a couple who were in love prior to becoming maker and progeny. It's such a powerful bond that I can feel traces of it. So of course, I can speak to its potency. That's why you're so fidgety right now with him being questioned, not being allowed to get to him."

"I'm not fidgety," I say like an idiot. She says nothing, but raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Right," she narrows her eyes at me and I pull back, questioning her with my own eyes.

I know she's right, though. It's the only thing that explains how I feel. When I was alive, I was bonded to Eric as closely as a human can be bonded to a vampire without the human being turned.

Isn't this just the difference between those two things, though? I ask her if she thinks so.

"No, I don't think so," she shakes her head. "Although, I don't really know. The humans usually die and stay dead."

"Gee, that's encouraging," I fake a laugh. She wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know, though. I'd been told by Eric once that the humans, should they continue taking blood from their vampire, then eventually they're useless. They're no longer good to the vampire and they can't go back to living their own lives and they have to be put down. Like a rabid dog, my own train of thought at the time had been pretty accurate.

"It should be. You've outlived anyone else who has ever been in your position, to the best of my knowledge." She pats me on the shoulder. "Feel better?"

"No," I shake my head, feeling like I'm running out of self restraint. It was ebbing out of me, like when the plug in the bathtub doesn't seal like it's supposed to and you slowly run out of water, getting colder and colder until eventually you're just sitting in an empty tub.

"He was the same way when you were the one in there." That catches my attention and I turn to look at her. I don't know what to say, but it doesn't matter, because Eric is back now. I spring to my feet and go to his side, rather than tackling him like I want to. As usual, his arm finds its way around my waist.

"He wants to speak to us both," he says solemnly.

It's a weird sensation to feel panic without it being accompanied with quickened breath and an accelerated heartbeat. It's also weird how similar my emotions are to how they used to be. I'm proving to myself once and for all that what I always said is true. Vampires are not evil. Well, not inherently, at least. I'm not saying don't be careful what company you keep, just that we most definitely do have emotions. We aren't heartless or unfeeling and Eric most certainly is not made of stone the way I had once thought, so long ago.

"Isn't anyone going to question me more? They asked me like three things and then laid into the two of you without another thought of me." Pam seems irritated to be overlooked.

Eric shrugs. "They don't want you."

"You're jealous," I ask incredulously.

"More like insulted," she says. "Why shouldn't I die with my maker, too?"

"Why would I not keep you safe if I could," Eric asks her, placing a hand on her face. She reaches up with both of hers to cling to him. A red tear rolls down her cheek and he pulls her in to kiss her forehead. "Stone cold now, my child. You are my legacy."

I lock eyes with her as we walk away. I concentrate on my hand clasped tightly in his much larger one. Before we walk into the office, he gathers me up tightly in his arms and kisses me quickly once, twice, a hard third time. It's over too soon and I instantly feel that I hadn't savored the moment enough and beg time to rewind. Too late, the door is open and my feet are moving as I'm stepping into the office.

The woman exists as we enter and I silently hope that's a good thing. After all, if he was going to do something so official as condemning us to our final death, then surely he would need a material witness? I take a seat in the chair Eric holds out for me. He knows how to be a gentleman, you've got to give him that.

"Okay," says Mr. No Name. "Here's the deal. You're obviously lovers who plotted to kill the queen for whatever reason, I don't really care why." He waves a hand to shoo away the contradictive lies that were about to leave both our lips.

"If I may," Eric says reasonably.

"You may not," he replies sternly. I successfully restrain a growl for the first and possibly only time. I suppose I won't get much practice if we die. "You killed her. Or you did." He points at me again. "Let me reiterate that I don't really care. The point is, it's done. I'm sure if we did a thorough sweep of both your properties, we'll find something."

You won't, I think triumphantly. We're very thorough.

"And due to love? Stupidity? Whatever the case may be, your progeny won't hand you over, which makes this even more difficult. For me. Now, perhaps...if the price is right, I make this all go away?" He's speaking English and yet, I slowly blink at him, because I must've misheard.

"Money," Eric asks, not needing Mr. No Name to repeat himself. Eric's played this game many times, whereas I'm new.

"Oh, no." He shook his head, exasperated. I bet he had desperate vampires try to bribe him with money every day. "Too obvious. You don't spend as long as I have in this position by doing stupid things that can be tracked and get you caught. I want something else entirely."

"What do you want," I ask, hoping it isn't anything sexual. From any of us.

"I want Bubba to perform at my birthday party next week." The smile on his face is a proud and excited one.

"Your birthday?" I can't hide my surprise of my confusion. "What are you, like seven hudred?"

"Three!" He seems genuinely offended.

"I widen my eyes a bit. "Uh, I'm sorry. You don't look seven hundred, you're just in a very prestigious position. Especially for your age. Good for you!"

"Thank you! You're a peach." His smugness is that of someone who's waited centuries to have something ot be so smug about.

"Why would you do this," Eric addresses the elephant in the room.

"Well, I am a huge fan of the King and I know that he likes both of you pretty well. You got a better chance of talking him into it than anyone. Plus, I hated Freyda." Unfortunately, that wasn't totally true. While Bubba like both Eric and I bunches, there was no one he liked more than Bill Compton.

"Really," Eric asked.

"Oh, yeah! Stuck-up bitch couldn't find the time of day. I am the coolest boyfriend!" He clearly has never received any of the credit he thinks he deserves and he has no problem being flamboyant about it. His whole demeanor has changed since I first spoke to him. Okay, then.

"And what will you tell those inquiring," Eric continues with the most important questions.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm just going to tell people that her royal guard turned on her, because let's face it, she's insufferable! Oh, was!" He gives a delighted giggle. "They caused a diversion and a human casualty in Louisiana. That's you, Sweetheart," he points at me. "Eric saved said human, rather nobly, I might add, and her vamps ripped each other apart. She's been missing, presumed dead ever since."

"Wow, that's actually pretty good!"

"Of course, it is," he says to me sharply. Interesting personality, this guy has. "In fact, Freyda rushed to Bon Temps to save you, Sookie, because she knows how important you are to her new husband."

"Who is going to believe that," Eric asks.

"The people who hang onto my every word and trust it unwaveringly. This is what I do for a living, I sit around and listen to conspiracy theories and plots. Each one seems more believable than the last, to everyone who isn't me. They believe what I tell them to. Look, do you want to play house with your new Mrs. Vampire, or not," he asks, growing agitated.

Eric smiles at me. "Well, duh."

I laugh at his words for half a second, but then I stop, because now that I'm dead, someday some younger vampire will laugh at me for my use of modern vernacular. Yikes!

"Then, get me Bubba and you can continue your little fairytale, uninterrupted. Have twelve hours. You're dismissed."

Twelve hours to talk Bubba into singing? Oh, crap! I mean, Bubba can still sing, there's no doubt about that, but it gets him pretty riled up. He doesn't often like to remember his human life and a simple mention of it can send him over the edge. Whoever has his must be very careful to keep him sheltered from media and things like that that reference his legacy, talk about his life, or even play his music. It can make him confused and angry and if he isn't in a good mood, things can go sideways pretty fast.

"Oh and Mr. Northman?" He adds as though he's had an afterthought.

"Yes?"

"You'll need to find a queen, as well."

"Excuse me?" Eric is flabbergasted, a look I've never seen him wear.

"You're a king now, I needn't remind you. I would wait a while until everyone gets used to the idea of Freyda being gone. We don't want to arouse any suspicions, but you have a state to run. I suggest you don't do it alone."

"I don't want it," Eric says resentfully.

"The phrase 'too bad' comes to mind. I can make your Freyda problems disappear, but that is the extent of my power." He goes back to writing his notes as though we were no longer there, the woman reentering the office and I begin to understand. She looked the other way for her boss and it goes without saying, as should this all, that this conversation never happened. She gathers her things and the man unbottons his three piece suit as he stands. He smooths it as he nods at us, handing his own things to his secretary and they both sweep from the premises.

"Fuck," Eric says once we're alone.


	11. Chapter 11

...Chapter 11... "Better call Bubba."

"Yes," he agrees. He goes to the other side of his desk and pulls me down into his lap, making me feel like and ornament perched on his knee and I tell him as much.

"Then you are a very beautiful ornament," he kisses my neck as he flips through his rolodex. Why do I find it funny that he has a rolodex? His affection could make me blush, or well, no, I guess it can't. I smile to myself anyhow as he picks up the phone and punches in a number.

"Mr. Northman, calling for the king." I wonder if he shouldn't be introducing himself as a king to whoever is on the other end. I want to ask him who he's calling, but that feels childish, so I wait for time to reveal the answer. "Russell," he says good naturedly into the receiver. Of course, Russell Edgington, king of Mississippi. "It's been too long! You weren't at my wedding. I was a bit hurt, I must say, after I officiated your very own ceremony." Eric rubs my back absentmindedly while he chats and I feel myself relax into him. Don't ask me how, because none of it is normal, but it feels that way. As though everything is going to be okay.

He laughs at something I didn't pay attention to before speaking. "What a conundrum! I am pleased to hear all is well now." He laughs again. I can hear Russell's laugh from the other end followed by questions about married life. I roll my eyes. "Well, actually, my bride is missing." He winks at me playfully and I smile. "It is positively discouraging." His voice is filled with despair despite the silly faces he's making at me. "Not a good omen, no. I have the magister in town to help me find her and he is in need of some entertainment while in my neck of the woods." He runs his fangs along the skin of my neck, making my entire nether regions shudder. "Is Bubba currently in your kingdom? He is?" His eyes widen at me in excitement.

I return the expression and wind my arms around his neck happily as the king of Mississippi chatters some more.

"You wouldn't be opposed to sending him my way?... You are too benevolent! I'll keep an eye out for him this evening. Thank you. We appreciate your generosity." I hear him ask if Eric has seen that delicious Stackhouse girl lately. "Funny that you should ask, she's actually in my office," he replies and then waits again. "She is very beautiful, yes. I was just telling her as much," he laughs again in his business laugh and puts his hand behind my neck, squeezing gently and making me relax more into him. "I did have to put her aside, yes," he says, his voice melancholy. "Most regretfully," he says, looking in my eyes and pulling me in to kiss my face. "It's all in the details, but she died recently. Yes! Yes, she's my progeny now." He beams with pride as he listens. "Quite fortuitous, yes. If my queen doesn't show back up, I may have to make Sookie my new bride," he laughs politely again.

My head turns so fast, it could break a mortal. Eric seems startled by my reaction, but no more startled than I was. Me? A queen? I don't know if I'm cut out for it. "Yes, we shall get together soon," he agrees. "Oh, she is a lovely vampire. I couldn't be more proud of how beautifully she's conducting herself in this life." He beams at me again and it's like a light came right out of the sky to shine on me. I lean in and nip at his neck. "Very well. Thank you again. I shan't monopolize all of your time. You as well," he says and he hangs up.

"Russell welcomes you as a creature of the night," he said, pulling me in and planting his lips firmly on mine, as though he'd been dying to the entire time. Of course, he had and so had I.

"Really," I ask when he frees my lips.

"Yes, he says he was rooting for you."

"Rooting for me?"

"To become a vampire. No more than I was, though." He runs his hand up the side of my thigh, my hip, up my skirt, dislodging my whole outfit.

"That seems to be a theme," I reply with a heavy voice as he presses his forehead to mine.

"Well, you are very… what's the word? Lovable." He kisses me again, heavily as his tongue explores my mouth. And I chuckle a little.

"What," he asks.

"It's just weird whenever someone likes the town freak so much."

He scrunches his brows at me. "But that is not who you are anymore. Not that it holds any significance, you were always far too good for that little town. I found a diamond in that rough." He squeezes my backside, making me bite my lip before he continues rubbing me down.

"I wish I believed that."

"How could you not? You shine in any surroundings, more than you realize. You belong with us. With me. It's how it's supposed to be." He stares deeply in my eyes with his soul piercing sapphires as he slips his hand between my legs and my panties spend only a second in the way before his deft fingers are inside me.

"Maybe Pam was right," I groan, my head lolling back.

"About," Eric asks gruffly, his teeth grazing my ear.

"She said…" I moan again and he increases his pace, and whispering in my ear.

"Tell me."

I swallow the moans and the groans as I struggle to tell him, my body shuddering. "She said she's never seen someone who was bonded with a vampire survive, or a couple who were lovers before become maker and progeny. She says our resulting bond is particularly strong and that she can feel it."

He thinks for a moment as he worked on me, pulling at the front of my shirt with his teeth. "That would explain the way I've been feeling," he growls into my skin.

"Yeah," I ask, piquing and...peaking.

"Oh, yes. As though I must be physically near you." He pulls me flush against him, removing his hand from my panties and pulling them off in the blink of a mortals eye. I move so that I'm straddling him, my orgasm still pulsing through me and he pulls me down on the bulge in his pants, straining to be free. He twists his fingers in my hair, pulling my lips down to his again.

"Almost desperate," I ask as I reach down and undo his pants, directing him.

"Definitely desperate," he corrects me, sliding in slowly as far as he can, bringing me to orgasm again.

I moan, my hand over my mouth as my body convulses. He holds me in place with one hand and stands up to swipe everything off the desk with his other hand. He throws me down and then there's a knock on the door.

"Go away!" He rips off his shirt, not missing a beat. I watch every muscle ripple as he throws it across the room. He bends down, his hands on either side of my head and closes the space between us. Another knock. "What," he roars at the closed door.

Pam strolls in without permission and stares at us. I slap my hands over my face in embarrassment, but Eric doesn't pull out. I suppose Pam's seen him doing lots of women over the centuries and she remains unabashed. She merely huffs in frustration at us.

"Were you planning on telling me what just went down?"

"Yes. Later," he growls up at her.

"Eric," she says. It's not a great position to have a conversation with her in.

"He'll leave us alone if Bubba sings for him and now hopefully, you will leave us alone."

"Really," she asks skeptically. I shake my head at her upside down in confirmation."Huh. And Bubba?"

"On his way," he reassures her testily.

"Oh. Well, okay then." She turns and leaves he room.

I look up at him and we both laugh before he molds his mouth to mine again. He rips my shirt open, buttons popping off in every direction and we get lost in each other for the next hour.

I happen to be nearest the door when the knock comes and I open Eric's front door to see Bubba smiling his well known smile. "Why, Miss Sookie, it sure is good to see you," he tells me from a charmingly lopsided mouth.

"Well, thanks, Bubba! It's good to see you. You look mighty fine in that suit." He smiles at the ground in his white bedazzled suit with the tassles. Matching boots and a hat brought the look together.

"Thank you, Ma'am. You're kind to say so. You're pretty as ever, even being dead and all." He tips his hat. Unsure of what to say, I decide to focus on the compliment.

"Thank you. Please, come inside." He follows me into the living area, which I suddenly realize is a funny thing to call it in a vampire residence.

"Bubba," Eric greets him and Pam nods pleasantly from behind our maker.

"Mr. Northman, Ms. Ravenscroft. Nice to see you. Miss Sookie, where is Bill? I haven't seen him in a while." Bubba has always been real fond of Bill. Something which annoys me now, if we're going to be perfectly honest. I just don't understand what makes Bubba feel like Bill Compton hung the moon. And Bubba knows that Bill and I called it quits ages ago and yet he always asks me about him. I won't let on that it bothers me, though. Eric seems less happy about it than I am, but he does want the magister to back off.

"Oh, well, Bubba, I suppose he's at home," I tell him gently. Bill's kind of been under house arrest on Eric's orders, though it's really more of a grounding if you ask me. Eric's highhandedness had led him to leaving Bill as my "guardian" when he left to Oklahoma. And when I got killed, Eric chose to lay some of the blame at my guardian's feet. Eric's been kicking himself a lot, too which is hard to watch. He's coming around, though. Probably because he wanted me to be his vampiress anyway.

"Can you call him?" He seems excited by my words rather than discouraged. Eric and I exchange a look.

"Of course, I can," I smile at him. I see Pam roll her eyes. I go and get my cell phone out of my purse and called the first man I ever loved.

It rings only once. "Good evening, Sookie. Are you well," he asks in a concerned voice. It makes me a tad uncomfortable, his being very obvious about his feelings for me. You gotta admit, though, he sure is flattering.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say and Eric looks like he'd enjoy smacking Bill right about now. "I was just visiting with Bubba and you know he told me that he sure would like to see you." Best to jump right into it.

"Oh." His voice drops just enough to be detected. He still has hope, is still waiting every night for my call. "I would be most obliged to see Bubba," he says in his old timey, gentlemans' fashion.

"Great. We're at Eric's, if you're willing to swing by." I say it brightly and a tad bit nervous. I hate being around him most of the time since we broke up. It doesn't really hurt anymore, but it does make me feel like the naive girl he'd deceived so well. He had taught me some truly harsh lessons.

"Are you living there," he asks.

"William Compton, that is none of your business," I say sternly.

"You haven't been home. I can't get you out of my head. I worry for you." He's getting me angry. He has no right to say these things to me, especially since I am Eric's, who is his boss and king. "No need to worry about me. I'm conducting myself rather beautifully in this life," I say cooly as Eric gives me a smug smirk on the corner of his seductive mouth. "Just try and be here in an hour," I say and hang up.

"Is he being difficult," Eric asks.

"Oh, you bet." I don't elaborate, though.

"All will turn out well, Lover." He kisses the top of my head.

"I don't know, Sookie. You shouldn't hang on anyone that isn't Bill," Bubba says, causing Eric's eyes to narrow. I put my hand on his chest to stop him, but to no avail.

"Bubba, we need to talk about Bill." At least he says it politely. "I know that you like him and that he is your friend, but Sookie needs someone who can protect her. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, Bill does that," He tells Eric very matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's true. He used to save her all the time, but he can't anymore."

"Why not?"

"Well, he wasn't there to save her when she died and I was. That makes her mine now." Eric doesn't seem to be after his approval, only his subservience.

"Well, Bill loves her."

"I love her, Bubba. And she loves me. That's what matters. We are bound together, as one. Ja kommer att få dit att ångra det. I mean it."

"Bubba," I say, stepping in front of Eric. "I'm your friend," I tell him and he says he's mine, too. "Do you want me to be happy?"

"Oh, the happiest," he smiles crookedly again.

"That's real sweet. You see, Eric makes me the happiest. I know it upsets you, but I don't love Bill anymore." He takes a step back to accuse me with his face. I grow worried about his mood and we need his favor, so I spell it out for him as black and white as I can. "He hurt me real bad, Bubba." I put my hand over my heart and make a sad face. I'm relieved when he mirrors me. That means he's following. "Eric always makes me happy. I wanna be happy, you see?" I smile at Eric's name to show the blatant difference about how they each make me feel. To my dismay, he still looks a little unsure.

"We are meant to be," Eric chimes in, his arm going around my waist. Much to our relief, he smiles.

"That sure is romantic."

We smile back. "I agree," Eric grips me tighter. He lets go to put his hand behind Bubba's back and lead him to the couch to sit down.

"Do you mind if I write a song about it?" A song? Perfect!

"Of course, you can! In fact, I know some real nice vampires who'd love to hear it," I say, almost biting my lip while I wait for his reaction, but I had seen an opportunity to jump on and I wasn't letting it slip by. His face lights up and I feel the room relax with him, as though the very walls were holding their breath.

"I've been thinking about performing lately, but I didn't know who would listen."

"You know, the magister is having a birthday party next week. I'm sure they'd love to have you," Eric says encouragingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I say just before the doorbell rings.

Eric and I look at each other and I get up to answer the door. After all, I am the lowest in stature. I didn't really want to, though since I was opening the door to Bill's eager face. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little worried that he might cause a scene.

He relaxes when he sees me and I feel a ghost of an ache. I guess when someone really, really hurts you, the pain doesn't ever truly go away. "Sookie," he reaches out to me and I move my arm so he can't touch me. It would only make things weirder. He closes his fingers and puts his hand back down by his side.

"Thank you for coming." I step aside so he can enter. When he enters the room, Bubba gets up to embrace him and Bill reciprocates sincerely. They st down together.

"Eric, Pam, thank you for having me." Pam nods and Eric simply doesn't look his way and I feel bad for him. Wow, way to show a thousand years worth of maturity. Bill clears his throat and proceeds gracefully, for which I am thankful. Bill chats with him for a while until Bubba announces that he's tired and Pam leads him to a spare coffin while the three of us remain uncomfortable in the same room.

"You going to speak to me yet, Eric," Bill finally asks. "I grow tired of being confined to my home." Eric still doesn't look his way. Is it really his fault he wasn't there when I was killed? I'm in a position to help him and Gran always said that if you find yourself in a position to help someone, do it. I go to sit beside Eric on the arm of his chair and he looks up at me almost angrily. He knows what I'm about to ask.

"How long are you going to blame him? How long are you going to blame yourself?"

"I suppose they coincide," he says stiffly.

"Well, I think you should forgive yourself. You did what you could and I'm still here, Eric. I didn't stick around to watch you beat yourself up."

He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me tighter to his side. He puts his face in my neck and nuzzles me. I hug him back before he looks up at me and sighs. I stroke his hair, knowing I've won, still unused to his short hair, though it is very attractive.

"Very well, little Billy, you're ungrounded. Say thank you to your savior," Eric tells him, slightly amused.

"Thank you, Sookie," he says, studiously. He looks unhappy about our shared affection, but for that, I am not sorry. I won't apologize for being happy. It's like Eric said, we're meant to be. This is right.

"You're welcome," I say sincerely. "Thank you for coming to see Bubba."

"Of course," he nods. "I shall escort him to the soiree if you wish."

"That will work nicely. Do that." Eric dismisses him with a wave of his long fingers. Without another word, Bill rises and leaves, giving me a nod of farewell which I return. I had forgotten what it had been like to be on Eric's business side. He's cold and callous, I don't miss it and I tell him so.

"That makes me happy to hear," he says, grabbing me by the back of the neck to pull me in and kiss me.

"Although, it is sexy to watch you be all business-like with other people," I say mischievously.

"So, you want me all to yourself then, greedy girl?"

"Definitely. I like being in the small circle of people you're nice to."

"Oh, I am not nice to anyone the way that I am to you." He slides my body onto the coffee table and slips his head between my legs, working cirlces into my nub with his tongue. My head fall back off the other side of the table, as I find myself in ecstacy for the third time this night. "Take me to your room," I almost beg. He scoops me up and down the hall we go. He kicks the door shut behind him and tosses me onto the bed, yanking off his shirt again. I land with a bounce and sit back up to kiss my way down his chest, to his glorious V leading to his groin. Then he makes me grumpy by lying down next to me.

"I've been thinking," he says.

"Okay, about what?" I eye him with interest, not needing any light in the dark room to see his every feature.

"The bedroom."

"Me, too, come here." I hold my arms out to him widely with a smile. He leans over me and presses his lips to mine but then he pulls away again. I pout with my lip out and he smiles at my enthusiasm.

"I was wondering if you would consider calling it 'our room' instead," he says.

"You want me to live with you," I ask.

"I know I've asked before and I remember your answer. But that was when you were human and before I needed you so much," he looks at me like he needs me to understand how much. I do. "Things are better when you are with me. And I'm not just asking you to live here. I'm asking that wherever you live, you let me stay with you. We could have six houses. Or one in every corner of the world, if you wish it."

I chuckle and lean in to latch onto his neck. He laughs and pulls back to look at me. "Is that a yes?" He reaches into his pants.

"You can have anything you want from me," I growl back. "Good, because we leave tomorrow." I pull back and see him holding out two plane tickets. I take them to read.

"The maldives," I gawk in excitement.

"Indeed. Is three weeks enough time to have me to yourself?"

"No," I say honestly. "But it's a start."

"So you will go with me?" He smiles.

"Fuck, yes," I squeal.

He laughs again and kisses me and I roll until I'm on top, but he says, "tsk tsk," and rolls me back over. He kisses his way down my tummy, undressing me as he goes. I slide down to kiss my way back down his abs. Let's see how he likes my enthusiasm now? I take his gracious aplenty and put the tip in my mouth. I lick and suck playfully until he's thrusting forward to meet my motions. I do my best to swallow down as much as I can of him and look up to see his mouth is wide open in pleasure. I smile and back up a bit, just to take it all back in. He twists his hands in my hair and I reach up to grab at his chest and squeeze his nipple.

He gives a Viking war cry and explodes in my mouth. I decide to take it as a compliment. He pulls me back up and rolls me over to enter me from behind, ready to go again. I arch my back like a devil and he takes my by the hair and pulls as he slides inside me to the hilt, hitting me in places that make me feel like speaking foreign tongues. He's tall enough that after a minute of calculated thrusts, he pulls my head further back and leans above me to kiss my lips upside down. He pulls out slowly to do what I had done to him and slowly slides back in before getting rougher, making me whine as he looks me intently in the eyes. **He rails me for a few minutes, reaching around to rub me until I'm convulsing and he's holding me in place, whispering in my ear, "Jag älskar dig så mycket. Detta är rätt."**

"I love you," I reply, unsure of what he had said, but sure that it was something along those lines. He slides his hand up the front of my body and grabs me by the throat, sitting us both up, with my bent slightly forward to accommodate how tall he is. He squeezes tighter and tighter, no longer in fear of hurting me until he bites the side of my neck and climaxes, crushing me against his body, as I moan again and again. He holds me tight as I dread the moment when he's no longer inside me.


	12. Chapter 12

...Chapter 12...I smell the air as I step out of the car. We were in a coffin during our flight (which was actually comfy), of course, but the sun had set while we were in the sky and I got to see the spectacular views on the car ride to the resort. The coffin had been just large enough for two, so I was just held for several hours, which makes for a happy Sookie. I may be dead, but I definitely still need snuggles. I see a large hut on the shore which must be the main building. The moon is high in the sky and illuminates the crystal blue waters. It's a bit small for a resort, not that I've been to many, but II doubted it could host half as many guests as the lobby of the Gizah. Not that that was there anymore, either.

"Eric, this must be very private to have such a small hut," I smile up at him through my sunglasses. I know it's stupid, but I'm not ready to give them up. The man leading the way chuckles at something I said, but I don't know what. I scrunch my brow at Eric, but he only chuckles, too and kisses the back of my hand. I grow annoyed, but it melts away with a twinkle of his eye.

As we walk in, I see I was wrong about the hut. There's only one large open area that couldn't possibly accommodate anyone's sleeping needs. There was a bar and lounge area, a main desk, probably a couple of bathrooms, but that was it and my questions start coming to the surface. I look up at Eric, but he holds up a finger to me and I do my best to wait patiently and not do anything compulsive the way human Sookie would. You know, like roll my eyes, cross my arms, rap my foot, sigh or suck my teeth. As much as he may detest it, he's a king now and I, as is girlfriend, should be conducting myself as such. After all, I'm trying to follow up a practiced queen. And if you're judging me, just ask yourself how well you would do. I straighten up and compose my face to be pleasant.

He steps up when it's our turn to speak to the receptionist who is a flawless, tanned brunette. Which reminds me, I guess it's strictly spray tans for me from now on. Sigh. "Welcome to Cocu Bodo Resort," she greets us brightly and I smile back just as widely, but remain silent. Eric gives her our information and she types it into her computer. "Of course, Mr. Northman, you booked the Coconut residence for three weeks. It is gorgeous," she and I smile at each other again. My smile becomes strained after a second when I hear her thinking that she puts so much time into this place that she deserves to be in the Coconut residence with Eric more than I do. After a second, my smile feels more like a sneer so I just drop it and occupy myself by staring at my surroundings. Then she thinks about undressing him and I jump in to speak just to interrupt her x rated train of thought. "Well, I sure can't wait to see it," I say politely, while also reminding her who sleeps in his coffin and refrain from showing her a glint of fang. I know it's wrong to scare humans and I used to think vampires were utter scoundrels when they did it just for fun, but now I see how tempting it is when you have such a useful scare tactic to use it. I see Eric trying to read my face. He knows I got something from her brain and he's wondering what it is. Let him wonder. My conscience is clear. She give Eric the key and the bellhop comes over with a rolling cart for our luggage and escort us to wherever the hell we're supposed to hide from the sun out here. The very thought of hiding from the sun is so depressing that I could cry right here and now.

I try actively avoiding thinking about the sun which proves difficult in the Maldives, so I concentrate on the first thing I see, the bellboy, which makes me wonder about Barry Bellboy. I haven't heard from him in ages. Bellboy isn't his real last name, of course. He was just working as one when I met him. He was the first real telepath I knew, other than myself. He was working at the Silent Shore Hotel in Dallas where he was using the company of vampires to hide the fact that he was a telepath. You know, because we can't hear vampires? He wasn't very good at it, though. He kept answering questions I had in my head with verbal responses. That's not to say I never made that same mistake, but it was usually when I was a child, who hadn't yet mastered the concept of being what I am and I wasn't around vampires. So it didn't put me in any immediate danger, it just made me the town freak. He came to terms with it, though and started working for a wealthy vamp. For a telepath, there is money to be made around vampires. They prefer to pick info straight out of your head, rather than torture you and risk bad PR, and sometimes, they don't even give you a choice. Like Eric. I chuckle and he looks at me and I smile sweetly back. Of course, he had paid me very handsomely.

Anyway, I sort of outed Barry and even though we saved a lot of lives in the process, he didn't like me very much when it was all said and done. A real shame. I still kept his secret, though. Even when the FBI came sniffing around my place for answers about both of us. After all, I owed him. We all do. If it wasn't for something he had picked up on, we wouldn't have had the warning that we did before the building blew up. I feel particularly grateful since every vampire I care about was in that building. Many perished, or were never the same, or perished later. Like queen Sophie Anne. She had to spend a lengthy amount of time trying to regrow her legs, only to lose those closest to her and have her state invaded while she was down. That was the hostel takeover from Nevada king, Felipe de Castro. He killed her, along with four out of her five area sherriffs. The only survivor was the vampire next to me and I squeeze his hand, still thankful for his uncanny knack to survive impossible situations. I suppose we have that in common.

I lose my own train of thought as he leads me by the hand after the bellboy who takes us down a walkway that's really more of a dock, all of it being over the water. The edges are lined with huts and villas, answering my questions. I looked down to see colorful fish swim beneath our feet and I look up to see Eric watching me smile. I look back up to where he was leading us.

"No way," I exclaim. "No way, Eric, you didn't have to do all of this!"

"I know. I wanted to give you an experience unlike one you've ever had before."

"Well, full marks there. Then again, you could take me to Vegas or pretty much anywhere and be successful in that aspect."

"Nonsense. Las Vegas reeks of stale tobacco, cheap liquor and stripper pole powder. If we wanted that, we could've stayed at Fangtasia. I wanted to do something special."

"Stripper pole powder," I laugh. "Well, this absolutely is special," I say, staring up in awe at the much larger than I thought villa. "This is the Coconut residence?"

"Technically this whole row is, but Mr. Northman reserved the most private one at the end of the dock."

My mouth drops when we finally reach the end. Talk about secluded. The dock went right to the very end, completely suspended above several feet of water, ideal for diving in. I go to stand at what feels like the edge of the world and take a massive, unnecessary deep breath of the salt air. The water goes as far as they eye can see and is so blue and crystal clear that I can see the ocean floor. Breathtaking to the max. The is hung low and beats down on me in a way I have never truly appreciated. After al, growing up it was just what was up there when the sun wasn't out and as an adult I spent a bit of time tracking lunar cycles since I know so many twoeys. I have never realized its' beauty or felt its magic. Pretty sad for a descendant of the sky fae. It's my sun now and it's too beautiful for me to complain about what it isn't.

"Come, Lover." Eric holds out his arm to me as he stands in the doorway. I reluctantly trade the view for my place at his side and find myself taken aback all over again when I see the villa from the inside.

It's not only spacious, but beautiful beyond words. The paintings hanging on the walls must be one of a kind and priceless. The beige color scheme is accentuated with dark wooden paneling and high ceilings. The man welcomes us again and tells us which button to press on the phone to reach him should we need anything. He bows politely and leaves with a generous tip from Eric As the door closes behind him, I take off at vampire speed to explore the rest of our piece of heaven. I find a gorgeous four poster daybed and a shower on the patio, along with a shower and a king sized bed inside. A private pool, a big flat screen TV along with an extensive DVD collection. Who needs movies out here? Oh, an espresso machine! How human Sookie would love that so. I decide that I'll try it out anyway. What's the worst thing that could come from a vampire drinking coffee?

The spilt sun deck is definitely something to be excited about, not to mention direct access to the lagoon and house reef. And the view from the bathtub alone makes me hot. I squeal to Eric about every little thing about the place as I zip from room to room. He stands in the separate living area with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. He completes the perfection of the place, in his flowy white button down and loose fitting beige pants.

"Wait," I say, hitting some reality. "How do we hide from the sun it this?" I hold up my hands at the multi windowed paradise around us.

"Oh," he says, walking over to a panel on the wall that houses and electrical touch screen square of some sort. I look for a remote, but can't find one. Eric taps it with his finger and it beeps, lighting up. "Let's see," he mumbles, pressing a button and the lights dim. "Ooh," I say, impressed.

"No, wait. That's not right." He pushes another button and I hear a loud rumble. I turn and see metal panels descending over the windows.

"It accommodates vampires," I say, excited as the metal shuts out the rest of the world.

"Neat, huh," he asks, making me giggle. He presses another button and the panels retreat back up into wherever it was they came from, letting the moon and stars into our room.

Unzipping my suitcase, I dig to the bottom until I find what I'm looking for. I smile at the flimsy bikini and wad it up in my hand to hide it as I try to sneak into the bathroom. Eric gives me a quizzical expression as I click the door shut. What? He's never seen me in a bikini okay? I know that's hard to believe considering I own about a dozen, but they're for tanning and he obviously hasn't been around for that before. I tear out of my travel clothes and slip into it like it's a second skin. I spend a moment adjusting everything and then I close my eyes and pretend I can feel the sun on my skin. I sigh and leave the bathroom for my big reveal. Eric does a double take when he sees me which makes me happy. I had bought this just before my death without ever having worn it. "You like," I ask seductively and give a little twirl. I shake my butt a little as he admires the rear view.

"The question is, do you like it," he turns my question back at me as I mirror his look of confusion. "Because, I will destroy that, Sookie."

I smile at him. "Is that a compliment," I ask, giddy.

"Definitely," he nods as he inspects every inch of me before stepping forward and grabbing my abdomen. "It's a good thing you're a vampire, because you look good enough to eat." His fangs drop to prove his point.

I smile again and exit through the door that leads out to the water and walk to the end of the sun deck. There's a couch out here. Ooh! Eric follows me out. Wow! How did I end up here? Why had I fought this so hard? I know the answer to that. Humans are fragile, skittish creatures, afraid of change. I reach my hand out for him to sit with me, but he pulls me off the couch instead. He strips naked, not bothering with any swim trunks. I don't see the need to complain, but I do see a lot of other things. The moon illuminates his body in a way that shows every bump, indentation and...bulge. In an instant, he's laid me on the edge of the dock and positions himself above me for a kiss. I moan blissfully and he reaches his hand behind my neck to untie the bikini I had only just donned. I laugh and wiggle away from his grip. He lets me, his face full of amusement and I wink at him before I roll off the deck into the water. I land with a splash in what couldn't be more than four, four and a half feet of water. I decide I might as well go big and emerge soaking wet and flip my hair. His eyes grow wide and he slips into the ocean with me before standing and let me tell you, that water doesn't cover much. If you want to see your guy looking his best, don't dress him up; strip him down and soak him. You're welcome.

The rest of the night is a heavenly blur and I feel myself awakening, flashes coming back to me. Kissing under the water, sex in the ocean, sex in the room. Eric breathing heavily into my ear as I whimper, me swallowing as much of him as I could with his fingers twisted in my hair, him pulling out slowly just to put it back in, hitting me in all right spots and sending me over the edge to orgasm. Again and again while my fangs are sunk into his chest. It reminded me of when we were bonded. When Andre forced me to take Eric's blood. The way he shielded me with his cape, his gentle caress, his deep moans.

I blink and see the sun peeking through the shades. I stand and go to the window, surprised by the beauty of the Maldives in the daylight. Wait. Why am I not asleep? Vampires can't survive daylight. Not only that, but vampires can't hardly even keep their eyes open after the sun comes up and that's ancient vampires like Eric. And only under dire circumstances. That, I know to be true. I had to slap him and scream until my voice was gone just to make him wake up enough to survive. A vampire my age should literally drop dead where I stand. Do vampires dream? I pinch myself. Nope. Definitely awake. What does this mean? It must be my fae heritage...nothing else explains it. I look around for Eric. What happened last night?

I begin to worry that something happened to him and I hit the button on the wall to close the shutters. Once the sunlight is depressingly gone, I run to our joint coffin and pray he's in there before ripping it open. There he lies, sleeping the sleep of the dead. I sigh in relief. Why am I not in there with him, snuggled up in the curve of his neck? Why am I up? How am I up? Hmm. I want to wake him so we can discuss the possibilities, but of course, that's out of the question. Instead, I secure the coffin and open the shutters again and wait to be burned.


	13. Chapter 13

...Chapter 13...Still not burned up. What happened last night? I ask myself again. It bothers me that I don't remember and have no idea why… Why would Eric go to ground without me? I sit in the sun while I contemplate. I remember the ocean. We swam and then did other, more delicious things. I smile at the flashbacks. I remember having some True Blood. Ick! Wait! I remember going to ground. We had a shower, I'm sure of it, because I remember him washing me very thoroughly before his big arms wrapped me in a towel. Then I put on my nightgown. I check and find that I am still wearing it. And then, as I was sending a last minute text to my brother, Eric stretched out his arms and asked me to come lay with him. I complied, of course. I remember that much. It was all black after that, though, no matter how much I strained to recall more.

I check the clock. 2 P.M. I've got hours before Eric is up. That's not something I'll ever feel again. Screw it! I'm gonna get some more sun. I put my bikini back on. The espresso machine just sitting there as well, so I follow the instructions (barely) and make myself a cup. It smells amazing, even with vampire senses. I can't very well wander around since the staff knows vampires are in this room, so I get the book I brought with me from my bag and head to the daybed out on the sun deck to cook (not literally).

I panic about five times on my way out there. Every vampiric cell in my body was screaming at me to flee, but I fight it down. The sun didn't so much as sting, so why be afraid? I make to the bed and stretch out happily. It's warm from the sun and I bask in the glory that is fae blood while it chills my dead body. With vampire speed, I finish the book and regret having only brought the one. So, I watch the sun set as I sip a True Blood. The day had felt so normal, like I had woken up from a really weird dream and found myself in paradise. The bottled blood keeps me from straying too far from reality. How weird is it that I have to remind myself that I'm not human. I mean, how many humans have the opposite problem?

I decide in that it'll be fun to scare my maker and once the sun is sadly set, I stand from my spot and skip cheerfully to the hut. I perch on the bed, cross my legs and wait. About ten minutes later, the coffin lid flies off and I duck it with amusement. He stands there alert and worried. He spins around and stops dead in his tracks when he sees me there with a smile on my face.

"Sookie. What are you doing, Lover? How are you awake?" He begins to inspect me as though he expects scrapes and bruises to appear on my skin.

"Not much," I say, nonchalantly and shrug. "Just read a book out on the deck today and oh! I tried the espresso machine!" I smile widely.

"What," he asks, blinking slowly.

"You know, concentrated coffee. The machine was a bit tricky, but once I figured it out, it was so yummy! And foamy! I had three!" I widen my eyes, showing that I'm wired.

"No," he says, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. He's so cute when he gets exasperated. "What is going on?" He holds out his hands and made a forward motion as though he were on the tarmac, guiding a plane forward, practically begging for a straight answer.

"Oh, that. Your guess is as good as mine. I figure it's my fae lineage that's made me impervious to the sun. are you hungry?" I get up to get him a blood.

"Impervious?"

"It means I don't burn up."

"I know what it means and that's not actually an accurate definition. You're saying that you can walk in the sun?"

"And maybe sleep walk, too! Dead walk…" I ask, unsure of the proper phrasing since vampires technically die for the daylight hours.

"You got up in your sleep," he asks.

"I think so," I say, no longer joking. "I woke up a few hours ago on the bed with the shutters open. I didn't even realize what was going on at first, because it felt so normal to do that. I panicked a bit after that, but then I made up my mind that that was pointless, so I read a book and enjoyed the view until you got up."

"Wow," he says, smiling ear to ear. "My progeny is a daywalker! They're supposed to be a myth."

"Well, you were myth-taken," I smile at him.

"Apparently," he kisses me with a smile before all traces of humor are wiped from his face. "You do realize that you can't tell anyone about this? Talk of daywalking stays in our chambers."

"Why?"

"Why did we keep your being a telepath relatively quiet?"

"Because the vampires would extort me and covet me for their own purposes."

"Exactly. Besides, what if they decide that they can extract the properties in your blood and harness the ability to daywalk?"

"They would experiment on me?"

He nods, solemnly. "And possibly hold you against your will. There are forces beyond even my control that would make it impossible for me to protect you. So, at least for now, keep this between us."

"I promise."

"Good," he says, kissing me again. There's the good stuff.

"Are you going to make me leave," I ask, worried he wants to do some testing of his own.

"Leave? No, of course not. We are going to finish our get-away. You must promise me that you will exercise caution, Sookie."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we do not know the extent of this trait. It may be finite and have limits. So, please, avoid the sun as much as yoursky fae instincts will allow." I open my mouth to protest, but he interrupts me. "At least until I can have you looked at by Dr. Ludwig. She can maybe tell us what we need to know."

"But, Eric," I say, feeling more and sad with every one of his commands. "We're in the Maldives."

He places a kiss on my forehead. "I know, Lover, but I won't let anything bad happen to you. Not ever. And so many things have happened to you already that I could not prevent. Please, for the sake of your worrisome maker, do as you are told."

"Okay," I say, doing my best to not pout. It creeps onto my face anyhow.

"I will take you somewhere with lots of sun as soon as Ludwig gives us the okay. Everything is going to turn out well, my ray of sunshine." His lips find their way to my neck and I let my head fall back.

"Really," I ask, imagining my heart racing the way it always did when I was near Eric. he bites down and I quickly forget the underlying sadness as it's replaced by lust.

"Of course," he says, kissing my neck, his tongue darting out to give to take little licks at the small trickle of blood. "I will always keep you happy," he whispers in my ear. "No matter how hard I have to try." He grabs my butt with both hands and squeezes to add emphasis to his words. I growl in response.

"Oh?"

"Let me show you." His deft fingers untie my bikini top and it falls away to reveal my hardened nipples. I look down at my mostly naked body before I look back up at his eyes. He rips off my bottoms with vampiric speed and lays me on the bed. I let him kiss me all over my body for what feels like forever, my body giving involuntary jolts of pleasure everywhere that his lips touch. Eric wiggles his way between my legs to kiss the inside of my thighs. It reminds me of the first time Eric and I were mutually intimate and the memory turns me on even more. I wonder if he's thinking about it, too. He must be, because he slips a couple fingers inside me before sinking his fangs into my thigh.

I clutch the sheets and groan deep in my throat. He sucks the wound for a minute before licking it while it heals and the healing process still feels crazy. He didn't come back up, though. Eric dipped his head back between my legs and started to use his tongue on my nub in hard, circular motions, making me moan higher. He increased his speed and changed his patterns over the course of a several long, euphoric moments. I feel my claws rip through the sheets as my orgasm builds and I try to hold off, but just like a human man, I couldn't help myself. I scream and buck my hips and he puts his hand on my stomach to hold me still.

Just when I can't take it anymore, he makes me come again. And then again. Oh, my God! He finally comes back up and flips me over onto all fours. It's all I can do to stay up on my knees as the powerful Viking pumps away behind me. He kisses the back of my neck and reaches around to grab my breasts. He squeezes a bit and intensifies the waves of pleasure rolling through my body. He slides his hand up to my throat and pulls my head back, my back arched and grabs me by the waist with his other hand. He uses his firm grip to control his thrusts and I'm noisy with every move. He put his lips to my ear while he maintains his hold on my throat and waist. "Sookie," he whispers into my ear and I practically scream in response.

I'm loud and guttural and if I was overhearing us, I would think the woman was being abused rather than spoiled. "Tell me you love me," he says, in total control of the entire situation. I could only moan for a good, long minute. He pulls my hips closer to him and my pitch changes again. "Tell me." His teeth graze my ear lobe. "I love you," I manage to get out between thrusts, gasping despite my lack of need for oxygen. He growls deeply, hugging me tighter now, glueing me to his body.

"I love you, too." He bites me and speeds up until I think I may break, even with vampire strength. He growls loudly in my ear as he cums before rolling off of me to the side and onto the bed. He reaches out for me and when I get close, his arms snap closed around me like a bear trap. I sigh, exhausted and beyond satisfied I nuzzle into his perfect chest.

I've been in need of a vacation for such a long time and finally gotten it. Eric needed it, too. He didn't say anything, but I could tell. I came here to find out who vampire Sookie is and I think I have. I'm the same person I've always been, I'm just better equipped for rough sex with Eric. I think you know what the next couple of weeks in the Maldives will entail. My days were filled with sunshine and crystal clear water and my nights were long with Eric. I savor each one to the fullest while trying to remind myself that I get this forever. Or at least, for a few lifetimes. I can finally relax. Or can I? It's what may happen when we get home that I should be worried about, though my troubles seem so far away in this paradise with my immortal lover. I sure hope everything goes smoothly for Bubba at the magister's birthday party and I pray Eric finds peace of mind after being unwillingly forced into the role of king. I know he'll do great, though. Eric has such a good head on his shoulders. The best and he will be fair to his people. I feel it.

For the moment, though, I just lay on my boyfriend's chest and listen to the waves crashing peacefully on the shore, just outside our room. Mmmm.

End of Book Three


	14. Chapter 14

...Chapter 14...

Book Four: Style

Sookie and Eric have been through so much. Style gives us a glimpse of how they've done for themselves and what their lives are like now. 

My eyes snap open with the setting of the sun and I rise with one swift motion. I can walk in the daylight any time I choose, but keeping the schedule of other vampires is just more convenient, for obvious reasons. My assistant waits for me with a steaming cup of BrewBlood; a synthetic blood made with coffee that I designed about fifty years ago. I don't need it, of course, the coffee. I just love it and now I hardly drink anything else.

"Thank you, Verbena," I say, sipping from it as she hands me an iPad filled with tonight's agenda.

"Your nine o'clock has been pushed to nine thirty, for the the business proposal. There is a sentencing in an hour and your husband is in the foyer," she smiles. That last bit catches my attention more than even my BrewBlood can and I stop in my tracks, turning to look at her. Is she joking?

"He is," I ask, my eyes alight.

"Indeed."

"Is something wrong?" If he's turning up, unscheduled, there may be trouble.

"Quite the contrary. He says he's missed you." I stare at her for a moment before knocking back the contents of my mug. I push a couple of last second buttons and toss back the iPad. She catches it gracefully before taking the cup back.

"How's my hair," I ask, smoothing it down.

"Fit for royalty, your Majesty," she assures me.

"Thanks," I smile before striding from the room.

"The eagle has taken flight," Verbena whispers into her wrist that serves as direct communication to the main security desk. She receives a garbled response.

I pass four sets of armed guards in order to reach the foyer and when they open the doors for me, sure enough, there he stands. In his signature jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt, complete with a rose bouquet. Eric Northman is the kind of gorgeous that can ruin your life. Tall as a tree with blue eyes that shine like...oh, I can never decide. Sapphire? Indigo? The oceans in six different parts of the world? His blond hair makes his eyes pop even more and he has it meticulously styled just to make my heart skip an extra beat. You know, if did that. His stare looks straight into your deepest desires with a primal warrior hidden under the calm surface. You can catch a glimpse of the Viking any time he's in battle...or in bed with me. I practically squeal with excitement and Eric's whole face lights up when I enter the room. I jump up and he catches me to kiss me deeply. "I am so happy to see you," I smile at him, studying his every feature as though we'd never met before and then I squeeze him again with a massive hug.

"And I am elated to see you," he says, maneuvering his face so he can kiss me again, swaying us a bit. He sets me down and raises an eyebrow at a member of my security team behind me who stared at him unscrupulously and follow his gaze. Jix is new. He's never met Eric and sometimes his loyalty pushes his to take his duties too far.

"Let's go somewhere more private." I take his hand and motion for security to stay put. Eric gives him a smug look as I take him back into my room.

"How are you," I ask, closing the door behind us.

"I am well. How does my wife fair?"

"I'm good," I smile. "Busy."

"Thus is the life of a queen, but you have done so well with this.," he beams proudly, taking in the room around us. I've changed some things since he was here last and we don't always meet here. Many times I go to him, because it helps me feel like I'm getting away from my own responsibilities for a while. Sometimes, we just meet up at a resort somewhere. Last time I saw him was a depressingly long time ago. It's been three months since we went to a small cabin in remote Northern Sweden. It was the dead of winter and so amazing that we couldn't bring ourselves to leave. We stayed longer than we should've, he taught me to speak Swedish, which has been a long time coming and when we did finally return, work had piled up around us so high that I'm just barely getting things back on track.

"I'm trying. How's Pam," I inquire after my sister.

"She is wonderful. She's enjoying her own queendom so much. We should visit her soon and see what she's done with the place. She loves the power," he chuckles and rolls his eyes.

"I don't doubt that," I laugh out loud.

"She seems to be enjoying living in Arkansas."

You see, when the dust settled from everything, there were three kingdoms that needed running. Felipe de Castro offered Pam a business marriage so he would have someone to run Arkansas and I talked Eric into getting Louisiana back from him, as well. I couldn't stand him owning my home any longer. He agreed due to their longstanding relationship and the fact that we're family now through Pam. In the end, it left us with three states to run. Eric dropped Louisiana on my shoulders since I had wanted it so.

"How do you enjoy living in Oklahoma," I ask. Oklahoma was, of course, Eric's by right since he was married to the deceased queen, Freyda. He'd never wanted it, but it is what it is and we do what we must. It hadn't been our plan for Eric to move back to Oklahoma, but to run a state it requires constant vigilance, trust me on that.

"I fucking hate it," he practically spits, taking me aback.

"Why, Honey," I ask as I scoot closer. I sit up on my knees and put my arm around him to stroke the side of his head as though I can caress the stress right out of him.

"I miss my little piece of Louisiana. I miss my bar. I miss my wife," he says, sitting beside me and taking me by the hand.

"Your wife misses you back. As does your bar." I put my head on his shoulder. It's true. Fangtasia, under my management is doing well, but it's never been the same without its world renowned Viking.

"Good, because that is what I am here to discuss."

"So, this visit isn't conjugal," I nibble at his ear.

"Well, of course it can be," he chuckles. "But Sookie, I want to come home. I want to move back to Shreveport."

I gasp loudly. "Really," I ask, the excitement bubbling up inside me.

"Yes. I still have my house in the city and I miss just running the bar. I killed Freyda to get my life back and I still don't have it," he shrugs defeatedly with a scoff.

"So much is different," I agree. "When?"

"As soon as possible. This week," he says as though he only just made up his mind about that.

"Might as well. If you have everything squared away there, that is."

"Mostly. Just a couple of loose ends that need tying up. Nothing difficult or time consuming."

"Goody! I'm going to have my chambers redone so that there's room for all of your things and you can decorate however you want!" I clap my hands in excitement. He returned it with one of his own gorgeous smiles. There's room enough for the two of us now, of course, but there needs to made room for his coffin and possibly a second one added big enough for the both of us. Or maybe just one big one.

"How does the brother of my wife fair," he asks, making himself sound truly old and I repress a laugh.

"He's good. Michelle is good. The kids are growing like weeds. I see them every now and then."

"I thought you would surely be spending more time with them than that," he says with his handsome face scrunched up.

"Well, I am a busy bee and the kids only stay up so late," I concede.

He motions with his finger to the mansion around us, buzzing with vampire workers and loyalists. "Those out there are the bees. You are the queen." He leans in to kiss me. Mmm. "My queen," he whispers against my lips, giving me chill. I'm still not totally comfortable with the idea of me running a kingdom or being a queen, but I always get chills when he refers to me as his.

As a human woman, the thought of a vampire having or taking any claim on me was infuriating and to be honest, the whole concept was a bit lost on me. I remember all of my points well enough, but as a vampire my prior convictions are what's lost on me now. I always thought being someone's progeny was tantamount to being little more than a slave or that it meant to lose yourself, your individuality, but it's so much more than that. I don't feel forced or fiendish. Of course, my maker was also my boyfriend. Now he's my maker, my husband and my king. Also, he's Eric. most vampires don't have it as good as I do. Not even Eric himself whose earlier vampire years are nothing to be envious of.

His lips work their way down to my neck and I pull back as much as he'll let me, his arms encasing me to him. "Honey, I have a sentencing in like thirty minutes," I say, trying desperately to remember my responsibilities as I glance at the clock and he goes after my neck again. "Make that twenty."

"I'll be quick," he says into my ear with a primal growl.

"Liar," I reply, my voice heavy from the feel of his lips. "Besides, I don't want to you to be."

He laughs and retreats back to his own personal bubble. "Very well. I can wait until I can take my time on you. What shall we do until the sentencing?"

"Are you hungry? I can get you some BrewBlood, Tru Blood or a donor," I offer as I shake off the chills.

"I'll take some BrewBlood. Why don't you show me what you've done with the place. If we're alone, I cannot guarantee that I will behave myself."

"I can do that," I smile.

We exit my room and Verbena is already waiting for me. "Verbena, would you mind getting the king some BrewBlood, please?"

"At once, your Majesty."

"For the hundredth time, call me Sookie," I beg as she nods before departing. I did mention it makes me uncomfortable, didn't I?

"Sookie, you should not have your subordinates on a first name basis," Eric chides me.

"Yeah? Why not," I ask him.

"Because it blurs lines."

"What lines," I ask, sensing that an argument may be iminent. There are things Eric and I do very well as a team. At the top of the list? Fighting and fucking. Not in that order.

"Between who is queen and who has to do what they're told. First name basis can lead them to become to familiar," he says sternly.

I don't really like the sound of that. "I won't make anyone address me as "master". Besides, all the employees at Merlotte's were on a first name basis with Sam," I scrunch my brows at him.

"Yes and look at how lines were blurred," he states and I begin to take his words into consideration.

"You mean how Arlene had no respect, Holly and Danielle basically did whatever they wanted and we had more than one cook go to the dark side? Plus Arlene." I scrunch my whole face in understanding now. I'm still a bit sad and angry whenever I think of my old friend and how she wasn't really my friend and tried to kill me.

"Not to mention that he dated you," he practically growls.

"You dated me while still cutting me checks," I point out. Before he can respond to my all true statement, Verbena has returned with his BrewBlood. He thanks her and sips before his eyes widen.

"Wow, Sookie. This is...delicious! You've really figured out the formula, haven't you?"

"Let's just say the secret ingredient has nothing synthetic about it," I wink at him as he sips some more.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but the sentencing is ready to proceed. They would like to bump it up a little," Verbena informs me.

"Oh, okay. Let's go now," I tell her and usher her ahead of Eric and I so I can kiss him without feeling watched.

"I'm coming with you," he says.

"You are," I ask nervously. I feel like a student whose teacher is staring over her shoulder at her answer sheet.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss this. It's an opportunity to see how you are truly doing with adjusting to running your own queendom." He kisses me on the cheek affectionately.

"Oh, won't that be fun," I ask, not totally devoid of sarcasm.


	15. Chapter 15

...Chapter 15...I change into the traditional ceremonial garb, a long, black robe with a hood and a massive crown on the back to show my status, but other than that is rather plain. After I'm out of my street clothes, we make our way to the back yard where the court has been set up. They've erected ten foot torches to light the pathway. I still feel weird and slightly overwhelmed knowing that the throne at the front is meant for me. Everyone is already in their places, standing in front of their chairs, waiting for me to seat them. I stand in front of the throne as the Vampire, Larry, (yes seriously) blows into a horn and introduces me to the crowd while I feel incredibly self conscious.

"I give you, Sookie Stackhouse-Northman, queen of Louisiana, wife of Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, king of Oklahoma," Larry shouts. I had my last name hyphenated for simplistic legal issues after the wedding. Eric didn't like it very much, but I wasn't willing to give up my maiden name. Larry gives Eric a similar introduction after noticing him beside me and they even manage to scrounge up another throne. As I take my seat, everyone follows suit.

"Why is everything so old-timey," Eric asks, confused.

I shrug. "I still can't help but find it all a bit ridiculous, so I figure why not? It's fun," I smile at him and laughs boisterously in response.

They bring before me a vampire, half dragging, half walking. His ankles and wrists are chained together with silver and he doesn't seem capable of keeping his feet under him. I immediately feel for him and am disgusted that he's meeting such treatment under my men, but then I lock that shit down with a quickness. For all I know, he's shackled because he had killed an old lady or something. My gran was murdered; I don't feel even a little bad for him anymore, but I try to remain objective. A just queen must be objective or it all goes south.

He whimpers when they toss him at my feet and he pushes himself to his feet, feebly. He puts his hands together and bows to me. Verbena steps forward behind me and gives me his file as the acting sheriff of area 5, Thomas comes forward to fill me in on the arrest. I open the file and scan the contents as I feel fire rising in my throat.

"He was arrested, red handed, you Highness. Quite literally, in fact. The blood of his most recent victims still stained his skin. He laughed like a maniac when I took him into custody and he hasn't shown an ounce of remorse since. That was three months ago."

I nod my thanks to Thomas.

"You, Tony Greene, stand accused of raping and draining young mothers before you take their babies for, and I quote "snackage at a later date." What do you have to say for yourself," I ask, practically spitting the question at the fiend before me.

"I am discreet, your Majesty. I do not hurt the mainstreaming movement with my actions," he replies.

I feel my eye twitch. "I'm sorry, but is that an attempt at a defense?" I cannot hide the venom in my voice.

"I know that it is against the law to be caught feeding, but I swear, it was a vampire that caught me," he insists, waiting for the moment when the point he was trying to get across would click in my brain.

Bloody tears of anger threaten to sting my eyes as I fight them back. Yes, because discretion is really what should be discussed here.

"Do you honestly believe that aquittes you of any wrongdoing, Mr. Greene?"

His eyes dart around for a second to register the question as I deliver it with a surprisingly even tone. "Yes?" He sounds like a teenager who thinks he might be giving you the answer you want, rather than the truth.

"Are you retarded?" I couldn't help but ask. If he is, he may not be responsible for his actions.

"Well, no. I don't think so, Ma'am," he says with a light chuckle and a dashing smile.

"Are you capable of differentiating between right and wrong?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I was raised proper. Right here in Louisiana. Straight A's and I played football. Had my first kiss out front of the public library."

"Yet you think that what you have done is in any way forgivable? This is 2018, don't you know better," I ask. I want to make sure he's competent to stand trial. Maybe he is challenged, or damaged like Bubba is. He could've been anyone's neighbor. He could be my brother. Though, I have a very hard time imagining a ladies' man like Jason raping anyone. He loves women too much to hurt them. I also have a hard time imagining Jason eating babies. Still, it's important that I view situations such as these from ever angle.

"I'm sorry, your Royal Highness, I just thought we were fucking vampires," he shrugs, his voice taking on an arrogant tone. I think I've heard enough just from that one sentence. I don't enjoy these situations, but I am in a position powerful enough to affect real change and make a difference and oh, boy, was I gonna.

I close the file, having made up my mind.

"I will not stand for this in my queendom! You, Tony Greene, are at this time, being convicted of your heinous crimes and as such, are hereby sentenced to the true death," I say loudly and with a firm air or authority.

"My maker is very powerful! He won't stand for this," he yells in an desperate, albeit pointless attempt to save his life. His words remind me of the fictional character Draco Malfoy and in a less serious setting I may make a pun or laugh, but not now. Not like this.

"Then he can burn with you, if he chooses," I respond ruthlessly.

"burn," he asks.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Greene. Staking is too quick for you. Shackle his to something sturdy and leave him for the sun," I order my guards.

"I am to die alone," he asks.

"Of course, not. I'll be here," I smile viciously and he looks at me confused before the guards secure a gag in his mouth and put a bag over his head. Don't judge me, okay? Even my human counterpart would've felt that this is more than justified. In fact, he's lucky that I don't have him chained in the dungeon and taken apart piece by piece.

I dismiss the court and everyone scatters in different directions. Eric and I hang back as all the worker bees go back to buzzing around the hive. I chuckle aloud, determined not to think too much about Tony's victims. Despite myself, I start to think about Michelle and my nieces and nephew. Had it been my family, I know that the dungeon is exactly where I would send him and I find myself second guessing my own verdict.

"What is the matter, Lover," Eric asks me, watching the plethora of emotions play across my features.

"I want to hurt him," I say icily. "I want to lock him away downstairs and slowly carve him up until he's paid for his crimes." My voice is heavy with sadness for the mothers and children that were lost. What must their families be feeling?

"Well, you can." Eric kisses my forehead. "You're my queen. You can do whatever you want to him and no one will think twice about it."

"I will." I look up at him with full eyes. "I know it's my job to punish him, but I can't play God."

"That is not playing God, as you put it. That is being the hand of justice."

"That wouldn't be justice," I counter. "Justice is carried out with the thought of justice in your mind. It would be vengeance."

"Perhaps, but does he not deserve it?"

"Well, yes, but he'll get whatever he deserves on the other side," I say, looking up to meet his beautiful, indigo eyes. I shrug as we walk across the lawn, hand in hand, Tony's muffled anger echoing over the grounds.

"How do you know," Eric asks with an adorable tilt of his head.

"I believe it," I reply after a moment of thought. "Don't you have any religious beliefs from your human days that you still hold onto?"

"Bits and pieces," he nods. "But I prefer to be sure."

"I know you do, I smile. "But, how are you sure? How are any of us? I mean, really; in a situation like this?"

"By locking them in the dungeon and them apart. Piece by piece," he says, without a hint of sarcasm in his deadly eyes.

"I don't know," I say, still unsure. "Two wrongs don't make a right."

"And if it's an old adage your grandmother used to say, then it must be true. Lover, I won't tell you how to run your land, that's why it's yours, but I will tell you this; you are still looking at things from a mortals' perspective. These things don't apply to you any longer. Those sentiments are for humans."

"Well, if I thought like that, I may as well lump myself in with Tony."

"Really," he asks, rationally and un-angered. "Is that how you see me?"

I stop in my tracks. "Well, no," I say, sure of my answer. "There was a time, when I first met you that I thought you might be like that, but it was brief and a very long time ago."

"So, is there no grey area, then," he asks.

I get lost to my thoughts. He's right, after all. I'm not human and I should stop looking at everything like I am. At the same time, I also need to keep my own identity and my own world views. I never liked the idea of grey areas, but aren't I a walking, talking grey area? Even as a human? A lot of people thought I shouldn't exist based simply on what I am. I have always empathized with vampires, because in that aspect, we were the same. And though people felt that way about me, I never felt that way about myself. I didn't think I shouldn't exist or just die, I was just a human that happened to possess extra abilities. I still had emotions and instincts and I went to word every day and brushed my hair. Vampires also have instincts. The same ones I have now and can understand. Perhaps, I do need to loosen up a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

...Chapter 16...I agree to let Eric sit in on my meeting as well and I hold it in my office. As is appropriate. We chatter happily to take my mind off Tony's victims until there is a beep from my intercom. "Yes," I ask, with the press of a button.

"You 9:30 has arrived, Queen Sookie," comes Verbena's voice from the speaker and this time, I don't correct her on how to address me.

"Fantastic. Send them in," I reply. There's a light knock on the door, followed by the entrance of two businessmen vampires, looking dapper.

"Your Highness," says the first with a friendly manner and a bow. He elbows the second one to follow suit. I feel self conscious again as they bow, but I don't let it show. I know what happens when the vamps decide a queen is unfit to rule. Research my predecessor, queen Sophie Anne Leclerq. She's dead now. At the same time, I have to refrain from rolling my eyes. We vampires are ridiculous.

The first man is tall and was obviously middle aged when he was turned. He's thin with auburn hair down to his shoulders and his head is bald at the top. Unfortunate. The rest is slicked back into a low sitting ponytail.

His partner is a couple inches shorter with black hair and striking green eyes, incredibly good looking and turned at a young age. Maybe twenty five, which is an ideal age to become a vampire. His curly hair is only a couple inches long and gelled meticulously into place. His suit fits well and has hints of designer origins. He's obviously nervous, which I can understand and he has the unmistakable fresh scent of a new vampire. The same smell I have, though it's faded a bit. He's practically biting his lip and I recall the first time I met Sophie Anne. I was ready to chew my nails, but Sophie Anne was good to me which put me at ease, and now, I will be good to them.

"Welcome, Mr. Martin," I say cordially. "This is my husband, King of Oklahoma and sheriff of area 5, Eric Northman," I keep my voice calm, despite my excitement. I get giddy whenever I introduce him to anyone. I feel his mutual excitement through our bond. He likes it, too. Husband! Married to Eric Northman and here I thought I would die single. Hmm.

"King Northman." They both bow again. Ugh. I don't understand how Eric is so cool and collected when people speak to him that way. "It is rather fortuitous for us that you are here as well," Mr. Martin says to Eric. "After all, this is your area."

"Indeed, it is, however, as the queen, whatever my wife decides is final. If you knew her...Well, let's just say that changing her mind about anything is a feat all its' own," Eric says as he smiles and I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Martin chuckles at motions for his colleague to come forward and they both sit.

"This is my progeny, Mr. Ellis. Robert, say hello." He nudges the boy. Okay, so not a colleague exactly. Robert looks as though he will stutter horribly.

"Thank you for having us in your beautiful mansion, my Queen. May I say, that it's beauty pales in comparison to the fairness of your face." Not only does Robert not stutter, he positively oozes with charm. Wow. Before I can answer, Eric lets out a low rumble of a growl from beside me and all eyes turn towards him.

"Pojken vill köpa din tjänst med smicker. Det är hans jobb och anledningen till att hans fader förde honom framför dig," Eric says to me in a low voice.

"Människor gör det," I ask, appaled. Though, I must admit it is smart.

"Ja, du fär inte låta det fungera."

I nod my understanding and Eric addresses them as they exchange concerned glances through our little side conversation. "Flattery will get you nowhere. At least, not anywhere good," Eric says in a low tone. The boy clears his throat and sits back in his chair to show he will stay out of the way. Apparently Eric was correct in assuming that flattery was Roberts' main goal. Which means that Eric isn't just being rude, he's teaching me and at the same time, he's setting a standard. You cannot bribe a Northman. I tuck that away so I remember it later. Why? Because it almost worked for a moment there and I haven't even heard their business proposal yet. You see, opening a vampire run business is not easy. The state demands that you jump through hoops of approval, but you must also get permission from the sheriff of you area as well as the king or queen. Both, in this case, since we rule together. It's exactly why there aren't more vamp establishments out there.

"What can I do for you gentlemen," I ask politely as I clasp my hands together on my desk.

"We would like to open a bar," Martin speaks now, the larger bomb in his arsenal having bombed itself so quickly forces him to be direct. "A vampire bar."

"And," I ask.

"We would like to do it in Shreveport," he adds, knowing we've come to the most sensitive part of our meeting.

"Absolutely not," I say, uncrossing my hands and sitting back in my seat, shutting down.

"May I inquire as to why," he asks very humbly.

"Conflict of interest," I say bluntly, growing agitated. Everyone knows this is Fangtasia territory.

"Conflict of interest," he asks.

"Yes, my husband owns and runs one of the most successful vampire bar in the country and it's in Shreveport. For someone who wants in the business, you don't seem to have done your homework. I mean, who's never been to Fangtasia?" I chuckle politely again to hide how irked I am. I'm attempting to keep the mood light, but Eric is staring stakes at my guests. I'm tempted to send him out of the room, but that would look bad. A king being told to behave by his queen? I don't want him to look weak. Weakness gets kings killed. I know that with absolute certainty.

"Of course, we've heard of Fangtasia! That's the reason we wanted to do this in the first place," Robert chimes in with a smile painted on his face from ear to ear. His maker smiles as well and continues with his pointless proposal.

"Yes! Mr. Northman, you've been such an inspiration to vampires who want to run a business in this day and age. Your success rate is through the roof! Not to mention what your bar has done for the mainstreaming movement. Fangtasia has changed everything. People not only want to see vampires now, but they actually feel safe during their visits," he boasts as Eric looks proud. Well, why shouldn't he? It's all true.

"Yeah, we just figured with Fangtasia gone, we could carry on its legacy," Robert says enthusiastically.

"With Fangtasia what," Eric asks.

I see the conversation headed somewhere dangerous and I insert myself back into it.

"Fangtasia is not gone. It's still open," I assure everyone in the room.

"Well, yes, but it isn't the same since King Northman left. The profits are plummeting and the staff doesn't seem to care anymore. It's kind of like it's gone," Martin says gently.

"The staff what," I ask. I know the profits have been down, but I attributed that to Eric's absence. People went there to see him, because they love Eric and Pam and they moved away, so I expected us to take a hit, but I had no idea about the staff.

"Look, you didn't hear this from me-" Martin starts and I interrupt him.

"Tell me," I command, which is a rarity for me. My temper is fueling my queenly attitude.

"They only do their jobs like they're supposed to when you're there. They slack off, the bar is a mess, people don't feel safe anymore; they're openly feeding on the dance floor." He's obviously scared to tell me this. I don't blame him, because I feel flames spark in my eyes. So, they play good on my nights to sit in as the vampire to be gawked at, (which I don't enjoy) and they break laws when I'm not around. They are driving Eric and Pam's dream into the ground on my watch.

I fly out of my chair. "Verbena," I shout, ignoring the intercom. She comes rushing in, looking terrified. I never yell.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I am going out, tell no one. You understand," I ask, suddenly no longer trusting any of my other staff members.

"Yes, your Majesty," she says seriously. "What about your meeting?"

I look at my guests. "We're done here. See that their properly compensated. For my walking out," I add at the end. It wouldn't do good to have people thinking they were my paid informants, but they had given me invaluable information and I want them to know I'm grateful, despite my bad mood.

"You may open your bar in Oklahoma," Eric says. "I'll see to it that you have wonderful locations to choose from. You have done us a great favor," he says before following me.

"Sookie, it's okay. It's just a bar," he says, following me into my large, six car garage.

"It is not okay and it isn't 'just a bar!' We met there, Eric! And Pam loves that place maybe even more than you do. And can I trust no one on my staff," I yell in frustration, my voice echoing through the garage. Eric grabs me by the arm and whirls me around like in an old movie before I can think. He looks deep into my eyes before he speaks, so I'll really understand him. "No," he says simply. I flash back to him telling me this very thing when I was still human. Trust no one. Him and Pam only. Right. I nod to myself. Apparently, I needed a reminder. What the vamps in my office told me will still have serious consequences, though. Of course.

We hop into his Corvette and fly down the highway that takes you from Bon Temps to Shreveport.


	17. Chapter 17

…..Chapter 17…..

Upon our arrival, we park in the lot next to the bar so as not to be seen. When we reach the entrance, the vampire working the door stops dead in her tracks. Fear flashes across her face before she hits her knees. She wasn't expecting me and she certainly wasn't expecting the much, much scarier massive Viking at my shoulder who is even my boss. She knows what we'll find inside and she knows there'll be hell to pay for it. "Your Majesties," she gasps, wide eyed.

"You want to take the lead on this," I ask Eric as we stroll past the girl who's still practically kissing the ground, without a word.

"No, it's your kingdom," he says. He tries to hide it, but I see the anger in his eyes. Yet he still doesn't hinder me, proving for the millionth time that he is an amazing maker who always allows me to learn. I used to have such a hard time understanding Pam's unwavering, follow-you-to-the-grave loyalty she has to Eric. Now I just think it's weird that I couldn't understand it before. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. Nothing. Including killing the fuck out of anyone who disrespects this bar. I will get him justice, even if I hate every second of it. Which I know I will.

"Come," I tell the girl and she follows obediently. The staff scatter around the bar all turn their heads to us as we walk through the bar. I hold up my hand to tell them all to gather in Eric's office. Once everyone is in the door, Eric closes it. The human closest to her jumps when the door snaps shut and Eric glares down menacingly at her. I can feel my own anger floating through the air with Eric's.

"Kida," I say to the vampire who was working the front door, pronounced (Kee-dAh). "Can you tell everyone how you got your job here?"

"Yes, Queen Sookie found me in a prison cell two years ago. The police called her and she came down personally to address the issue. I was framed for a muder that I didn't commit and she was the only one that saw that. I had been turned and abandoned and had no where to go. I'd never killed anyone, I was just scared and conveniently had all my charges cleared and gave me a job here. I never looked back," she shrugs.

"Wow," says Eric from the corner by the door. "That sounds like a good person to me, a fantastic queen. Someone who has not only trust, but respect." They all nod in agreement.

"Then why," I ask. "Why do y'all think it's cool to lie to me and to betray me and to shirk your duties? Why do y'all think you're above the law?" right here, in a royally owned establishment?"

"Was it just to spit in our faces? To make the other kingdoms laugh at us?" Eric's tone has taken on a deadly element to it.

The bartender starts to speak up. "But we-" Eric's finger held up silences her.

"If you ask around, you'll find that the bartenders of Fangtasia tend to have bad luck around Sookie, always have. So, I beg of you; think before you lie to me." It's true. More than one Fangtasia bartender has met their demise while I was around. Though, it wasn't technically my fault, but they don't need to know that. I see Eric repress a smile. He killed one himself and they should know that.

"And you," I say truthfully. "So, I'm asking all of you...Who's been feeding in the bar?" The silence is as dead as we are. "Look, this is incredibly serious on a larger level than us. We don't need this going any higher up the chain than it already has. We should not be having to stand here and have this conversation. We were informed by an outsider. Others will know as well, if they don't already. Now, hand over the perpetrator or we'll make an example out of all of you," I say, cornering them. They all exchange loaded facial expressions.

"You know," Eric says to me, casually. "It would only take me an hour to set up a mass execution."

Every pair of eyes widens, including my own as their continued silence angers him. "Fine. So be it, you can all die together. Unless you want to change your mind? You have ten seconds," he says, glancing at the wall.

"It wasn't me," Kida shrieks, throwing herself at my feet. "Please, your Highness! I have begged them and begged them to obey, to not anger you. I have been harassed, threatened and beaten into submission. Please, don't kill me!"

"Go figure. You little bitch," the bartender leaps at Kida and Eric catches her, mid-air by the throat with one hand. Shawnna makes a gasping sound and Eric looks at me and shrugs. Guess we got one.

"You were right. Your little friend isn't a burden. I guess it's a good thing you talked me into keeping her.," he says of Kida and I sigh in relief. I really like the girl and it hurt to think that she may have betrayed us. Then again, I hired a lot of them. I like them all. Almost.

"We are not without mercy. Anyone else not involved," I ask.

"Your majesty," Ray takes a knee. "I am innocent."

All the others scoff loudly. "Oh, please," Anna says to Ray. "you orchestrated this whole fucking calamity. No way are we going down for you! He said that you're too weak for loyalty and he can do whatever he wants." Her tone had a 'nana nana nana' air to it and it's easy to tell she's being honest.

"Orchestrated," I ask Ray, knelt before me. Now, it's no secret that being queen was no dream of mine. I'm not comfortable in my position. Yet. it goes against my beliefs having so much power given to one individual. Kinda gives me the equivalent of vampire anxiety and I think it shows. Perhaps that is what you have mistaken for weak. With that said, I am a fucking Northman!" I bend down to his level and lock eyes with him. "We don't have the word 'weak' in our vocabulary."

I know it may seem harsh, but did I mention what happens to weak royalty, right? I sound like Eric, too, but I figure that was bound to happen sooner or later. After all, he is my maker and we spend an exorbitant amount of time together. Or… we will again, soon. I used to stick up my nose at his attitude, especially in my earliest vampire days, when I still understood as only a human could. I got over it, though. I had to, just as we all do if I wanted to survive. I try to stay in the moment, but I get involuntarily sucked into a memory from the past.


	18. Chapter 18

…...Chapter 18…

"How is she," Eric asked.

"She's fine, Stupid," Dr. Ludwig said with her natural charm. (heavy sarcasm of course) She motioned with her finger so I would lean down where she could reach me. She grabbed me by the face as soon as she could reach me and pulled me down further to shine a light in my eyes and ears.

"Open," she barked and shoved a popsicle stick in my mouth to flatten my tongue and stare down my throat. I wanted to bite her. And smelling her with vampire senses, told me she was definitively not human. She stabbed my finger with a skewer I hadn't seen her holding and holds a cotton swab to the blood. I hissed at her and dropped fang. "Oh, hush." She forced the swab back into the wrapper and tucked it away in a pocket.

"I'll run some tests on her blood just in case there is something wrong with her. But it looks like a pretty clear cut case to me; she was part fae as a human and now she can walk in the sun as a vampire," she shouts three feet up at Eric with her head tilted so far back I thought she would tip over.

"What do we do about it," he asks, arms crossed in front of his muscular chest. Being so new made me easily distracted by every emotion I had. At that particular moment, or any given moment really, it was lust.

"Do? Nothing!" She turned away and then stopped and turned back around with a tiny finger in the air. "On second thought, have you considered selling her out as an attraction? Could be pretty profitable." She waved the thought away. "What you should really do, is quit fussing over her. She's immortal. She isn't made of glass!"

Eric looks and me expressionless and I raised my brows at him. "I couldn't have said it better myself. I feel strong," I exclaim with a smile.

"And that is all good and well," he says to me before redirecting his attention back to the doctor. "But how long will it last? It is going to fade? Is she going to be out for a walk one day and burst into flames or melt away? I do not want to wake up to that, Dr. Ludwig."

"Well, like I said, I'll have it tested. In the meantime, avoid leisurely strolls by yourself," she said to me with an eye roll. "Just don't do anything retarded and you'll be fine." She snatched up her bag and hobbled away.

"And the test results," Eric asked after her. She waved a hand of dismissal behind her as she went.

"I'll call you."

"Thank you, Doctor," I said to her, but she only continued on her way.

I shake my head to bring myself back to the present. The test results were never very clear, but that was years ago and I haven't felt the deadly aspects of the sun yet, so I assume it's permanent. If I outed my secret now, no one would question me as a leader anymore. I would receive respect….I would receive attention and become renowned, worldwide. I might even be experimented on. Others will want the gift of "daywalking," you can count on that.

I can't decide if that would be worth the cooperation I would receive in return. I just don't want to face situations like the one I'm currently facing, where trusted employees and friends had to be executed by law and it was my job to enforce that. I sigh out loud.

"Anna, Kida, take them to the dungeon," I say heavily.

"No, no, please," Shawnna shrieks. "It was all Ray! I should be allowed to speak in my defense!"

"You're absolutely right," I say, ready to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Go ahead, then," I say, waving my hand at her and praying that she has a solid defense. Eric drops her and she crumples to the floor before regaining her feet quickly. Panic flashes in her eyes as they dart around the room and I can see her struggling to come up with anything good to say. I close my eyes and drop my head.

"Shawnna, you're almost a hundred. You know our laws. You know that even though I have always considered you a friend, that I have to send you to the true death," I say, my voice cracking at the end. She shakes her head fervently. "If I don't do it, it will still be done by somebody else. Someone who will make it slow and painful. You know this," I say reasonably. I'm angry at her stupidity and hurt by her betrayal, but I hold onto my conviction. It must be done.

"You'll make it quick," she asks, her attitude having changed from desperate to stoic.

"You know I will." My lips threaten to quiver, but I press them into a hard line to show no emotion. She nods.

"Very well," she says, dropping to one knee. "Send me to the other side with your friendship and your forgiveness," she asks as her final request with her head bowed. We grab her and Ray and take them down to the dungeon. The dungeon that has seen the end of so many humans and vampires alike. It's kind of like our kill room. We bind their hands and put them on their knees. I will not cry.

"I want it to be known that I hate doing this! Stop making me kill my friends," I say to the others who are witnessing. Eric approaches Shawnna with a silver tipped stake.

"Wait," I say and he gives me a look that tries to convey the importance of this happening, but I know all too well. "I'll do it," I tell him and he nods, handing me the stake. I remember turning down Eric's offer to kill Freyda; the simplicity of it. I wish I still had that luxury.

I stand in front oh her as she bows her head. "I forgive you," I say before plunging the stake into her back and she falls with a grunt, the last of her immortality leaving her body.

I approach Ray next. "Why," I ask him and he shrugs.

"I thought I could get away with it," he chuckles. "Guess I was wrong about you, Sookie," he says, dropping my title, knowing it doesn't matter. He'll never face the consequences for not using it and honestly, it's refreshing. "Don't expect me to be sorry, though. Not even for Shawnna and not for tarnishing the name of the bar. You're still weak."

"And I have no forgiveness for you," I tell him and shove the stake into his chest.


	19. Chapter 19

…..Chapter 19…..

I lay on the couch in my boudior in silence, my head in my husbands' lap. I have my eyes closed and growl lightly, content as he runs his long fingers through my hair. It makes me melt. All he ever needs to do is put his hands in my hair and I turn into willing putty. Besides, it's so much more relaxing than the previous night that I gladly forget for a while.

I'd had to cause a lot of death. No! They brought it on themselves, knowingly. I'd just been the hand of the law. I don't have to like it, though. Two friends that I had executed myself and not to mention the one that burned at dawn. I barely slept and then woke when the time came for Tony to pay for his crimes. He stared at me with resentment as the sun rose. Him, I hadn't felt sorry for and I said a silent prayer for his victims as he burned. I prayed they found peace.

Over the years, I went from nocturnal to what closely resembles a human sleeping pattern. Sometimes I sleep during the day and sometimes at night. It depends on my work schedule. I had tried sleeping with Eric during the day, but it was no use; I was too heartsick.

"Eric," I ask as he strokes my hair with one hand, a book in the other.

"Hmm?" His reply is deep in his throat and the simple sound makes me hungry for him.

"I hate being a queen," I say simply, but when the words come out, I have to fight back tears that seem determined to accompany my confession.

"Are you asking for a divorce," he lightly jokes. "Because, vampires don't really get those. Especially royalty. You are stuck with me," he smiles, leaning down to plant a fat kiss on my brow. I smile and squeeze my eyes closed in delight, despite my inner turmoil.

"No, I don't believe in divorce," I say, conviction in every syllable. I was raised against it. If you need a divorce life wither handed you a shit deal or you didn't need to be married to that person in the first place. I've learned things that most people would have to experience through being in the minds of everyone around me growing up. And one of those things, is that nine times out of ten, they had no business being married to that person in the first place. Not that I would even want one.

I remember our own wedding fondly. It had been quite the affair, bigger than I would've liked, but I suppose that's what happens when you marry a king. Especially one so well liked. The guest list tends to pile up.

I managed to talk him into a traditional wedding dress….very traditional. I somehow ended up in a dress from his era, rather than my own. It was white, though. Can you guess what he wore? Yup, same thing! Furs and skins. It was actually awesome! I really rocked the Viking queen look!

Aside from the dress, I had been told to expect a standard vampire ceremony. I've attended on or two, so I knew what to expect. At least, I thought I did. Can you imagine my surprise when I got up there and Eric broke out with his vows.

Vampires generally don't have vows, but he wrote his own. He lifted my veil gracefully to speak to me, the attire from his human days somehow making him seem less real, taking him straight in to daydream material. I had a hard time thinking he was real; he was just too perfect. Eric spoke to me intimately as though we were the only ones in the room. He didn't need index cards, he'd memorized what he wanted to say. Which didn't really surprise me. The man only has to see the Fangtasia work schedule for two seconds and then he knows it forever.

"Sookie, Lover, I know that I said to never expect this from me and that is because I did not expect it of myself. It seemed silly and human; sentimental, inconsequential. It had been so long since I had anyone that I truly loved who wasn't of my bloodline. I keep everyone around me at arms' length. Except you, Pam," he said, pointing to her in the front row and received polite chuckles from our guests.

"But then you came along and no matter how much I hated it, I had to be near you just to feel happiness and I was swiftly losing myself in you. It was maddening and amazing. Emotions I thought to be long dead came from every direction. I felt passion and jealousy and anger and so much more for the first time in a thousand years. But then things changed, I had to leave and I always expected that with how beautiful and kind and smart you are that you would find this for yourself. How could you not? I tried thinking of it as good, after all, you deserve every good thing life has to offer and I always feared I would be the cause of your demise. But it only filled me with a gut wrenching sadness, because I realized that I wanted to be the one to give this to you; I just couldn't. I had commitments that you know I was unwillingly locked into and I could not give you what you deserved. I grew resentful towards my life and my maker. The things I used to enjoy no longer meant anything to me. Them, my worst fears were realized, because I really did get you killed, but we were both determined to not let that be the end. Now, we are the same and my blood flows within you and I will not go another day without you as not only my queen, but as my wife."

As if I wasn't already crying, a ring bearer came forward. The size of the ring alone made me feel spoiled. It wasn't fair; I got Eric and a beautiful ring? I waited, terrified for it all to disappear. Eric looked at me with a conviction I had never seen in his features as he slid the ring on my finger. It was the look of forever. I had never seen it, but was impossible to be mistaken for anything else. I could read it as easily as a neon sign in the dead of night.

I couldn't have spoken even if I knew what to say and I felt like an idiot blubbering in the gown with this perfect man pulling me in close. The crowd went wild when he dipped me low and kissed me. Was this real life? It felt like a dream or a movie or something that happens to normal girls, not me. But he kissed me long and tender and when he reluctantly pulled away, there were passionate red tears in his eyes as well.

So much of our relationship, our marriage is so different from when I was human. When I was alive, he cared about me and he was fun and he told me his thoughts, but there was a distance between us. There was a piece of himself that he kept secret from me and once he turned me, he gave himself to me fully. There was no longer anything of him that he didn't want me to have. Eric's question brings me rocketing back to the present.

"Then what is it," he asks with concern clouding his beautiful blue eyes. It gives them the effect of a cloudy sky. I instantly regret speaking my mind, for I want nothing more than to give him crystal skies and all the happiness that he gives me.

"I just meant that I get it; I understand why you never wanted to be king," I say as I look up at him.

"Deny it to a king? Then happy low, lie down," he quotes.

"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown," I say, finishing the Shakespearean reference. He kisses my head again and then my lips, bending his knee to bring my head up to where he can reach me.

"Indeed. The only ones who want to rule, have never had to do it. It is not easy, it never will be. It's hard work, Lover, but you are doing so well. I could not be more proud as your maker or your husband. I have always know you would do well, but I didn't imagine this. You are fair and wise and firm. I have seen your faith shaken in the last forty-eight hours, yet you took the correct paths, unwaveringly." He smiles at me and the sight pulls a smile straight from my roots. I never have understood his pride in me, but I'm grateful to have it.

"You really think so," I ask, not as sure as he sounds.

"Absolutely. I'm starting to think you were made for this. It is your self-questioning and you insistence on justice that makes you so good at it. You constantly ask for council and don't believe yourself to be better than anyone residing in you domain. These are qualities that make for truly great royalty. Not to mention that those who live here love you. They show that their loyalty is staunch."

"It certainly doesn't feel that way right now. Not after the other night," I say dismally as I stare at the wall.

"Don't do that to yourself. Their treasonous behavior is not on you. You cannot ask for loyalty from those who possess none to give. Even those who betrayed you loved you well. I don't imagine the vampires in my kingdom care for me much."

"Well, you are a bit of a hard ass," I say playfully. "But I think you're sweet," I compliment him so I'm not only teasing him.

"Well, they just don't see that," he says, mock hurt in his voice.

"Cuz you save it all for me," I ask, my voice bright.

"Save it? Oh, no, you're just the only one who brings it out of me." He hugs me close.

"And Pam," I correct him.

"Yes, but in her case it can be finite." His tone darkens and he narrows his eyes.

"Only because she annoys you for fun," I say, chipper. "I would, too, if I wasn't so desperate to have your unconditional love," I reveal, sitting up to press my lips to his.

"Well, if your annoying behavior changes my feelings for you, then it wouldn't be unconditional, would it?" He raises a brow.

"True," I concede, wiggling a hand under him to pinch his perfect ass. He jumps a bit and glares at me playfully.

"Still love me?" I smile sunnily.

"Yes, I do," he says, with faux confusion. "I didn't think I would, but I can't seem to help myself." He pulls me closer as I pretend to to try and fight him off with every move. I squeal when he nuzzles my neck and I try to squirm away, but there's no escaping the clutches of Eric Northman.

He's having none of and in the blink of an eye, I'm lying on the bed and he's on top of me. Eric is between my bent knees with his hands behind my neck, twisting his fingers in my hair. He leans in to kiss me and works his way down to my neck, running his nose up and down the thin layer of sensitive skin over my jugular. A moan escapes my lips in response.

"Eric?"

"Yes, Lover," he whispers heavily in my ear, the growing pressure between my legs letting me know what's on his mind.

"Do you think we'll always be as in love as we are now?" I ask even though I'm slightly afraid of the answer. Eric is always a realist.

"Of course, we will, Sookie. A love like this is timeless. We'll never go out of style."

End of book Four


	20. Chapter 20

Book Five: This is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

A full century after Style, Sookie finds her way of life threatened. Who could be behind this?

….Chapter 20…

I stand frozen amid the burning of my livelihood, my home, my queendom. The screams pierce the air around me and blood drips from my fingertips into the ever growing pool of it in which I stand as the very air ignites around me. Ash blows into my eyes and hair whips across my face real as day, with my surroundings in slow motion as surreal as night.

How did it come to this? How did everything become so broken? I thought we had done everything right. I have tried to be fair and true. My rule is firm, but I rely more upon the love of my subjects than their fear, something I have always believed makes someone a great ruler. We've held our kingdoms longer than most, having ruled for a solid century and I've taken it as a good omen.

So, how did it come to this?

A bloody hand clutches me by the ankle, jarring me from my shock. "Your Majesty," she calls, her voice quavering with panic as she looks up at me from the ground. I gasp as my hands fly to her. I take my once proud and now terrified assistant gently by the elbows, the only part of her I think is uninjured to help her to her feet. "Verbena!" Panic and adrenaline rocket through my veins as my right hand slips out from under her, having been met only by a bloody stump where her arm should be. It's slick with blood and sharp where the bone protrudes from the gore. She loses her balance as I lose my grip and she hits the floor with a splash of red around her.

I wince for her and scoop her up once more, with an arm behind her waist for better support. I steady her and her expression is grateful; that of someone who's been rescued. She visibly regains a bit of her composure as the bleeding slows. It will take painful time, but her arm will regrow.

I actually jump back when the large harpoon-like weapon shoots through her chest, splattering me in her blood. I don't close my eyes quickly enough and it paints my vision red, the metallic taste of vampire blood fresh on my tongue. Our eyes lock for a mili-second and then the grappling hook opens and YANK! She's pulled backwards with an ear piercing scream as both of our hands shoot out towards each other.

"Verbena!" She reaches for safety and I reach for my friend, but the quickness with which she's snatched away rivals my own speed by far. She disappears from my sight, dragged back into the smoke and out of my sight, but I still hear her screams, clear as a bell as though she's still beside me...inside me? I realize the screams are my own and this all seems to have happened in a split second.

I've not felt so helpless or scared since I was human. These feelings are not for someone of my stature, yet I almost shake with fear as I stare at the empty space where my friend who is most likely dead now, stood only seconds ago. Lost and disillusioned; like I'm in a horror movie scene, a red tear makes its way down my cheek.

A large pair of hands appear from the din and snatch me, making me scream at the top of my lungs.

"Sookie!" Eric's eyes widen in recognition and his sigh of relief is palpable. He secures his arms around me and pulls me into his chest for a brief moment. "Thank the ancient Gods you're okay!" He kisses me fiercely on the forehead and hands me a short sword and I'm grateful for it, feeling better prepared for whatever may emerge from the smoke next. This is good, I think to myself as I look at the blade beginning to feel much more like myself, like the vampire I've grown to be. The weight of it is reassuring in my fist. Eric leads me forward, hand in hand through the chaos. Blows land and limbs fly as we make our way through, our men falling around us like rain.

"Eric, why is this happening?" I have to yell over the horrors taking place around us. We were hit blind. Going about our nightly lives when bombs started going off and men on foot barged through the rubble to kill us all, not saying a word, without reason or rhyme.

"Down!" He pulls me to the ground just as another of the grappling hooks misses me by centimeters. He stands up from our crouched position and takes me by the hand, walking with purpose.

"I don't know, Lover, but one thing is for certain-" His sentence stops abruptly as one of the barbaric hooks launches through his shoulder and he howls in pain as I get painted with the blood of another of my loved ones. We lock eyes just as I had done with Verbena.

"No!" I jump forward with speed I've never possessed and bring the blade down on the rope just as it begins pulling him away. The sudden lack of propulsion sends him landing on his butt.

"Get up," I scream at him as I see the shadows in the smoke begin to encroaching on us. "Eric, move your Viking ass! They're here! We have to go!" I pull at him with all my strength as the shadows take form more clearly with each step, but it's like he's determined to stay down; unmoving like a brick wall. I'm persistent though and he finally budges. I let my maker lean on me for support as I heave him to his feet.

"What now? Where do we go," I screech, ready to panic at the weight of it all, his weakness if flowing through the bond making me feel overwhelmed and hopeless. I manage to reach mental clarity and remember the key to our very survival.

"I do not know," he says dejectedly, hopelessly. It isn't a good look on him, which I didn't even know was possible. "Jag är så ledsen, min fru."

"No! Don't you dare give up on me! We are not dead yet!" I growl fiercely as I pull him towards the door leading to my panic room, hidden behind a fireplace as the shadows creep closer.

If only we can make it to the panic room, everything will be alright. Their speed is alarming and I glance nervously back and forth between my injured husband and the door; so close, yet so far away! We aren't going to make it!

100 years earlier-

I landed on my ass with a painful thump and though I was a vampire and though I had gotten a lot better at controlling my vampiric emotions, that did hurt and sometimes said vampiric emotions flared.

"This is bullshit," I declared, pulling myself back up.

"It is important that you learn this, Sookie," Eric countered. I laughed and rolled rolled my eyes, all attitude, fangs extended.

"I'm never going to need to know any of this. I'm out!" I tossed the sword at his feet in frustration and spun on my heel to leave.

"Come back, Sookie," he said, dropping his head back and staring at the ceiling. Perhaps he was more annoyed with me than I was with him.

"Why," I ask stubbornly. He sighed and folded himself on the floor gracefully, beckoning me into his lap. It was an offer I couldn't refuse and I strode to him, quickly and angrily, but attempting to remain dignified. He held his arms out and when I sat down he folded me into him. I felt my anger dissipate once I was in his arms. Something I found equally comforting and annoying. He stroked my hair and put his lips to my ear, knowing that nothing calmed me like affection.

"I feel you should know these things, Lover, because you are a queen. It is also a very big part of my human heritage and I want to share that side of myself with you."

"It would make you proud," I asked.

"I am always proud of you, Sookie, but yes, it would make me proud. It would also give me peace of mind to know that you can defend yourself." He kissed my cheek.

"I do have guards for that," I smiled a genuine smile when I rolled my eyes again.

"That is true, but what if someone gets through your guards? Or here is a more unpleasant thought; what if your guards are the ones you end up needing protecting from?"

I shudder a bit at the idea. He was right; that was unpleasant.

"Besides, a queen should be trained in the art of sword fighting. It's only right," he said with a shrug.

"Did the queens know how to fight when you were human," I asked dubiously.

"Only the ones who survived a siege," he answered lightly, but what he said wasn't taken lightly. Those words stuck with me.

"Okay," I sighed, almost regretting my agreement. "Let's do this." I stood and straightened my attire. Eric handed me my weapon and smiled before cutting down to brass tacks. I focused my energy to balance my chi, grounding myself where I stood. Eric was teaching me that so no one could knock me over in a fight.

"Alright. From the top," he said, raising his weapon as I raised mine. I nodded to show I was ready and he brought the sword down.


	21. Chapter 21

…..Chapter 21…..

Present day

CLASH! I drop my maker and raise my sword just in time to block the swing that was meant for Eric. I twist my blade smoothly as though it's an extension of my own limb, unarming and running my enemy through. Sword still in his gut, I spin to the left, dodging his buddys' blade and crash my elbow into his face. I complete my turn and pull the sword out, slashing the guy on the other side of broken nose guy. He lets out a terrible cry and I swing again, removing his head and silencing his screams. Not only as a queen scorned, but as a vampire with blood lust, this is kind of fun. Though it would be more enjoyable if my husband wasn't in harms' way and my castle wasn't falling around me.

I jump back for a better vantage point as they drop like flies. There had been three of them in a line and those behind them step forward, seemingly unconcerned with stepping on the bodies of their fallen brethren. I wrinkle my nose in distaste. They're sporting dark masks with threatening visages on them, showing no signs of human emotions, though the fallen are still down, so they aren't vamps, either.

"What are you?! What do you want," I scream at them, but there comes no response as they move forward. "Fine," I say simply. "I'll kill you all." I drop my fangs, ready for the real fight to begin.

"Sookie," Eric calls, standing by my side. I'm relieved that he's up, but he's in no condition to fight. He looks waxy and unbalanced. He clearly isn't well and what's more concerning is his shoulder hasn't healed. I begin to wonder if there was something on that hook. Nothing ever knocks Eric down for more than a second. Poison of some sort? Yet, what poison could harm a vampire, especially one as old and strong as Eric?

The next three advance on us and the first swings at Eric. he barely dodges it and falls over. I look back into the crowd of opponents and count twenty. "Stay down," I tell my husband. "I've got this."

I trip the one that swung at Eric and take his head, as well. I use perfectly synchronized footword to begin cutting a bloody swath through my enemies. Once I reach the middle of the crown, number eight kicks the back of my knees and I feel my balance waver. If I go down in here I won't be coming back out.

-100 years ago

"No," Eric said in frustration as I got back up and regained my stance. "If your opponent knocks you off your feet, then you're dead!" He demonstrated by pushing my shoulder hard to prove he could knock me over. "You fall, you die. That's it! Brace yourself, ground your feet properly like I taught you!" He reached down to adjust my stance, moving my legs where he wanted them.

"I'm trying," I yelled back.

"No, you aren't! You're rushing through so you can finish. I feel your frustration, but you won't learn anything that way. Concentrate. Steady your emotions." He was much more calm by the time he finished speaking. Another demonstration, no doubt. I glared at him. "Go on," he said, perfectly calm. "Close your eyes, feel your center and let the world fall away. There is only you. I am not frustrating you, you aren't angry. You are perfectly content. You are blissful, even." His voice comes from different angles as he walked in a circle around me.

I take in a deep, unnecessary breath, dropping everything around me. When I let my breath out, there was truly only me. I looked up at the big, blue sky and smelled the fresh air. There were small, puffy clouds of pure white and the sun shone merrily, beaming brighter than I'd ever seen. I glanced around the meadow I stood in; flat and green and beautiful. Vines reached out of the earth and wrapped around my feet, connecting me to the nature around me. I felt the sun soak into my skin and travel downward making my skin glow, warming my dead body through and through. The tingly sensation worked its' way through me, putting me in a trance; connecting me to the Mother, the Goddess. It reached my feet and continued straight into the ground. There was a ripple of golden light in a circle around me that ran infinitely outwards. Flowers grew before my very eyes by the thousands. The ground beneath me began to shake violently and a few hundred meters in front of me the earth broke. But there was no crevice of destruction, rather rock and earth shot upwards, growing for a thousand feet before grass and trees and flowers sprouted on the new mountain. I felt the magic in my eyes, coursing through my veins to my very core. I smiled in awe and turned to see a river behind me begin to flow and these sights were collectively the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

I laughed out loud because I knew this was beyond what Eric had wanted to show me. Perhaps a residual trait of my fae ancestry? It was more prominent after death than when I was a waitress. I wasn't completely sure, but I did know, without a doubt, that I had connected with the Earth to make this place. I found my center.

I opened my eyes and Eric rushed me, sword raised. In a series of lithe movements, I twisted my sword, unarming him. Then I slid my foot behind his knee, using my hand on his shoulder to force him to the ground. I put my sword to his throat and he smiled. Having realized I defeated him.


	22. Chapter 22

….Chapter 22…..

Present day

I push my fear aside and ground myself, filling myself with the absolute certainty that I am going to win and they are going to lose. No, they're going to pay! For taking my friends, injuring my husband and ruining my home. I decide right then and there to keep one alive, just one.

Having found my center, I throw my blade back up, blocking the mace aimed at my face. He kicks at my ribs and I take it, it being the lesser of the two evils. He's stronger than I am and I grunt as he lands the blow, pissing me off. I hear him chuckle when I hiss. I force our blades apart and kick him back, landing my foot in his gut and up into the air his weapon goes. I spin and kick him in the face next. Then I catch his weapon as it descends from the air and he hits the ground. I use the second weapon to fight them two at a time and within moments, I've won. I sit crouched, arms outstretched, a weapon in each hand, looking for any stragglers. Nothing gets back up or comes out of the shadows and the remainder of my security comes rushing in. I put a boot on mace guys' face and call them over. They surround us in a defensive blockade.

"This one is still alive. Tie him up, I want answers," I command them.

"But your Majesty-"

I hold up a hand for silence. "Secure him in my panic room. I don't want the police getting ahold of him. They couldn't handle him anyway." I stare at the unconscious form with hatred. "Who's laughing now," I mock him, even though I know he can't hear me. Yet.

My men follow my orders as the others put Eric on a stretcher. I approach him and become terrified. He's shaking and looks like me may be physically ill. "Sookie?"

"I'm here." I take his hand.

"It's poison," he says, confirming my fears.

"Poison? Vampires can't get sick," I say reasonably, denying the evidence in front of my face. Nothing can happen to Eric.

"I can feel it," he says, his voice shaking. "I can smell it. Find out what it is," he says, having not opened his eyes once.

"I will," I swear to him.

"Take him to medical in the bunker and start having fresh blood transfused into him and somebody get Dr. Ludwig on the phone. Now!" I kiss his large hand as they wheel him away.

As the bunker door closes behind him, the door at the other side of the room bursts open, knocking the charred door off its' hinges. Police chatter as the bustle in and go straight to work. I don't need to ask who called them, my security system took care of that. The smoke begins to clear and the visibility is a relief. I approach the sheriff and put on my friendliest smile. "Hello, Sheriff Bellfleur. What brings you by at such an hour," I ask sarcastically. He puts his hands on his belt and chuckles.

"Well, Mrs. Northman, it appears you've had an intruder." He turns and takes in the carnage of the room and it wipes the smile off his face. "What happened here?"

"I defended my home," I tell him, my head held high.

"And then some," he says, pushing his hat up a bit. His brows scrunch up incredulously as he goes and kneels beside his forensic photographer to get a better look and the dismembered bodies around the room. "Why did these people attack you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, actually," I reply inquiringly.

"You don't know them?"

"I've never seen them in my life."

"You're sure?"

"Way sure. Also, I don't think they're people." I feel comfortable enough telling him that since we've all been out of the coffin for so long.

"What makes you say that?" His expression reminds me of his great, great-grandfather, Detective Andy Bellfleur. He was a good man; albeit a pain in my ass, but a good man.

"They were fast, faster than me and wicked strong. Their movements were more feline than homosapien." I stare at the corpses.

"Vampire?"

"Definitely not. They died too easily, though they were obviously too much for my men."

"Then who did all of this," he asks, motioning to the pile of bodies parts with a pen. One of his men turns his head and vomits on my floor. I don't mind, it's all ruined anyway. The sheriff has been in the game for twenty plus years and even he looks queasy.

"I did."

"Yourself?" His forehead raises in surprise.

"Well, I had weapons."

"I see. You're a lethal lady, you know that?"

I chuckle. "Yes, Sir, I do."

I feel a pang and almost hit my knees. Eric's in intense pain, but pain is a sign you aren't dead, so I swallow my fear as though my conversation is the only thing happening.  
"And where was your husband through all of this?"

"He was here for all of it. He was hurt and is being tended to."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. You tell him the department wishes him a speedy recovery, will you?" Anthony is not only more tolerant of vampires than his ancestor, he actually gets along with us famously. He grew up around our kind as is close with my kin.

"Oh, he'll be happy to hear that. I'll tell him you said so." I smile genially. "How is your grandpa?" His grandpa, Andrew Bellfleur III had been a young boy on my knee just a few decades ago.

"Grandpa Andy is fading fast. He's old and the cancer is spreading, but he's in good spirits. He asks about you often."

I see Dr. Ludwig behind him and I pivot so that the fireplace concealing my bunker is to his back and the doctor slips inside undetected.

"Oh, that is so sweet! You'll tell him I asked? I'd like to go see him soon, but as you can see, my plate just filled up."

"That would be wonderful. Bill Compton is coming to see him soon, as well."

'Not Bill,' I say only to myself. Then it dawns on me... Where is Bill? If he saw the explosions, he would come running to me. That's just like Bill to do something like that. my eyes dart around the room. Is he one of the bodies? A hundred years ago I was head over heels in love with him. I'm not a silly little human anymore and I can see everything wrong about him and his views. To be truthful, his betrayal still stings when I think about it, so I try to avoid him, but it proves difficult when he lives not only in my domain, but in the same small town. But Bill was my first everything, even the deepest cut...so I'm worried for him.

"Graeme," I call to the nearest of my men.

"Your Highness?"

"Find me Bill Compton!"

"Right away."

"Bill," the sheriff asks.

"I don't know where he is," I admit. The sheriff looks worried and I feel bad for mentioning it at all. "I'm sure he's fine," I assure him.

"I'm sure you're right and I think it'll do Grandpa some good to see you both."

"Well, you tell him to count on our visit, alright?" I smile wider.

"I will. Well, I'd better get to doing sheriff things. Someone will be by for your statement." He tips his hat and turns to go, but something stops him. "Mrs. Northman?"

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose there were any survivors?" It almost sounds as though he's hinting at the idea that there may be one he didn't see before. Of course, there is.

"Unfortunately not. I would love to know the reason behind this," I say regretfully.


	23. Chapter 23

….Chapter 23….

The sheriff nods and I wait for him to turn his back before I slip through the hidden door of the fireplace. It's kind of a cave. I come here to be alone sometimes. Today is different though, because behind the seemingly solid wall, my husband screams as Dr. Ludwig stands over him on a chair, bent over and yelling obscenities about holding still. My fangs drop of their own accord. They do that a lot.

"Hey! What're you doing to him," I demand.

"I only started my exam. He was already like this, so you can put your fangs away. In any case, I don't need to look any further. It's poison for sure." She steps down from the chair.

"But vampires can't get sick," I argue against my own thoughts out loud.

"Well, he is," she responds gracelessly, throwing a thumb over her shoulder at my obviously ill husband.

"Well, what can we do," I ask anxiously.

"I don't even know what it is!"

"Okay, well how do we find out what it is," I ask as my patience ebbs away.

"Beats me," she shrugs with an attitude.

"Well, I suggest you figure it out," I say darkly and this time I drop fang on purpose.

"Are you threatening me," she asks with anger, but I can smell her fear. She may be a demon, but she's no match for me and she knows it.

"I'm certainly not asking," I growl.

She sighs heavily. "I suppose I could draw some blood and run it through the system. See if anything pops up."

"Get to it," I tell her.

"Well, I haven't got the proper equipment here! I'll need a centrifuge."

"Big, spinny thing you put blood tubes in," I ask and she nods. "I'll have one here in the hour," I assure her. I wave one of my men over and give him instructions to get the centrifuge here. He assures me he will be successful before departing.

"Min fru," Eric calls weakly. I go to his side and take him by the hand, leaning on my elbow so I can stroke his hair.

"Hi," I smile down at him.

"Kommer jag att dö?"

"Not while I'm around." I press my lips gently to his. When I pull away, I let my face linger ever so close to his. He's sweating which scares me quite a bit.

"You shouldn't-" he struggles for words.

"Shouldn't what?"

"Kiss me."

"Well, last time I checked, you like it when I kiss you."

"What if it spreads, the poison?"

"It won't matter if it does. Dr. Ludwig is going to fix you."

"And if she can't," he asks with a raised brow, ever the skeptic.

"I haven't exactly given her a choice," I tell him. "If you don't live, neither will she," I say sternly.

"No," he shakes his head. "You haven't got that in you. I love that about you." He smiles at me. "Jag älskar dig," he says more seriously.

"Jag älskar dig också," I say fiercely and kiss him with more vigor. He's wrong, though. I do and should he die, she will, too.

"I could die, Sookie. You need to be prepared for that," he says reasonably, making me mad.

"No! If it comes to that, I'll go with you." I fight the red tears, but they force their way forward nonetheless.

He smiles up at me. "You can't follow me anywhere."

"Try everywhere," I say stonily. "I won't let you die. I can't do this without you."

"Ja, you can. You're so capable."

"That may be true, but I don't want to do it without you. You're my reason for living as long as I have and I have zero interest in doing it without you! So, don't you dare die on me!"

He reaches up with both hands and takes my face in them, wiping away the stream of red with his thumbs. "I'll see what I can do," he smiles at me. "Now get going on the captive."

"No, I'm staying with you," I argue.

"To what end? Mine? Go. find out why this happened," he orders me. I glower at him unhappily. "Do I have to make you? You can't put everything on hold for me. Besides, he may have pertinent information about the poison they coated their weaponry in."

I hate it when he's right. I put my lips to his forehead and then walk away without another word.

My men have removed his mask and even I am startled by the feral face behind it. His eyes glow and flicker with a menacing light, beautiful in and of themselves, really. The colors change back and forth between red and a somehow ominous purple, but the rest of him appears to be dead. No, not like me. Like, really dead. Stinking and rotten; bits of his flesh hang from the bone and the smell is enough to gag even a vampire. Eugh!

"What are you," I ask, fighting the stench and holding my head up as a queen should.

"It won't speak, your Majesty," one of my men informs me.

"Oh, he'll talk to me, Bernard. Won't you," I ask it confidently.

"Yes," it gurgles in a horrible voice and the bile rolling around deep in its' throat is audible. Bernard and Greysons' eyes bugle.

"You have a message for me, don't you," I ask with conviction this time. This attack was a nasty message from...someone.

"Yes, my master wants you to know that we're coming," it growls.

"Who's your master?"

"Well, now that would ruin the surprise."

"Coming for what? Is this a vendetta against me?"

He chuckles at me and the sight is disgusting. "Warm...and then cold again."

"A vendetta," I say slowly and it shakes its head with me as though I were a child sounding out words. "But the vendetta isn't against me?"

His face lights up and gasps with astonishment, quickly, the sudden movements make my men jump. I hold up a hand to tell them to stand firm. "Against vampires," I ask as the realization smacks me in the face. "Something or someone wants us gone." My questions turn to understanding.

"Exactly, but not just your little slice of Louisiana, you conceited, puny queen. All vampires! It's time for what is dead to stay dead," he growls.

"Look who's talking," I snark back.

"We have been brought forth only to put you down." He tightens against his restraints, leaning as far towards me as he can while he speaks. Chills work their way down my spine. "Then we shall rest."

"Why you? Why did your master do this to you," I ask with a scrunch of my brows.

"We have been given an opportunity no others have ever received."

"And what's that?" I squint.

"Revenge against those who murdered us," he shouts.

"You were a victim of vampires." I feel sick.

"We all were," he confirms.

"You're human?"

"We all were, once upon a time. Now we kill. For revenge. For our loved ones. For our master."

"Let me guess; your master lost someone to a vampire?"

He only locks eyes with me in response, the red becoming more prominent.

"This is just sick! Bringing people back from the dead to work your will! You're a zombie!"

"Hey," he objects loudly, catching me off guard. "I'd like to think I'm better than a zombie. I can think and I don't eat people...that's you."

"I don't eat peo…. That isn't the issue right now! Who is your master," I ask again. I sort of eat people, when I'm really craving real and fresh blood, but they're donors, not victims and I never kill them.

"Never," he screeches.

"Greyson, the torch, please." I hold my hand out.

"You won't! You're too human," the zombie replies.

I get as close to him as I can without retching. "You poisoned my husband, burned my home and took my friends from me. There is nothing I won't do to you." I stand back up and take the torch from Greyson and fire it up as my captive continues talking down to me.

"Your husband is a killer and a monster and has been for over a thousand years!"

I use my free hand to cover his mouth. "Everyone can be saved and you don't know the first thing about my husband!" I fight my human instincts as I put the flame to his chest. It sizzles and reeks as he screams horribly beneath my hand, clamped tight on his face. I stop, feeling guilt where I know I shouldn't, but that doesn't mean I have to show it.

"Oh, good. So you do feel pain! It would be a shame if my hand...oh, I don't know, slipped. And burned your dick right off," I say ominously, secretly praying he just talks. "Who is your master?!"

"Never," he repeats, muffled beneath my hand.

"Tell me," I yell, burning him again.

"I won't!"

"Your loyalty will do nothing for your survival!" I burn him again and again.

"And what of your loyalty?! Would you be so loyal if I told you that your husband is the one who killed me?"

The torch falls back down to my side. "Did he," I ask as though I'm stone. He nods his head 'yes.'

"But not before he killed my family, right before my very eyes. I always told my little girl that I would protect her. No matter what… she looked me in the eyes and screamed for me as they cut into her. I still hear her screams. I don't think her spirit shall ever forgive me. I couldn't protect her, couldn't save her. From them."

"Them?"

He nods. "Your husband and his maker."

"Ocella?"

"Yes, that's what he called the monster. After they cut her up, they lapped at her blood before raping her. Also in front of me, in case you were wondering. I was to find her a husband within the year. And my wife…" He drops his head and cries. A horrible wailing sound of a spirit in a state of unrest and agony. I drop the torch, I can't help it. "Ocella looked into my eyes and laughed as he took my wife. Drinking from her and laughing like a maniac while Eric…."

"Eric what," I almost beg for the answer that I know I do not want.

"He did nothing! It was almost worse than Ocella! He wouldn't even look at me! Like he wanted to pretend none of it was happening."

"He probably did," I say as my eyes fill with red.

"Don't try and tell me he is innocent," the zombie cries.

"I won't, because he isn't, but Ocella was horrible and made Eric do disgusting things that he didn't want to. Often."

"I didn't see a knife to his throat," it argues.

"Well, no, but vampires must do what their maker tells them. We have no choice. Eric could tell me to lick the floor right now and I'd have to. I doubt that he wanted any part in what happened to you and your family." I know in my gut that Eric enjoys blood and sex...to a point. "I've never seen him to anything like that because he wanted to."

Its eyes dart around the room, absorbing my words.

"It makes no difference," he says to himself, deciding. "That fact doesn't make my family any less dead!"

"Nor you," I point out. "But I need to know who your master is and what you dosed Eric with."

"I will not betray my master!"

"I don't get your loyalty. I mean, sure revenge, yada yada. But your master raised you from beyond the grave like a puppet to serve their own purpose and making you relive it all, your own purposes be damned. You can't get revenge, because your time has long past and Ocella is dead."

"He is," he asks, his head snapping to attention.

"Yes."

"Did you kill him," he asks, intrigued.

"No. I really, really wish I had, but no. I'll just have to settle for having witnessed it."

"That must've been a sight. I'm envious," it smiles disgustingly.

"That it was," I smile in return. "Please, tell me what I need to know."

"What shall you give me in return?"

"A quick death," I shrug. "The promise of rest rather than being a puppet in the violence of others. But, if you don't talk, I'm going to keep you here. As long as I need to. And I beg of you to remember this; I'm immortal."

After a long moment he chuckles. "Very well, then. Here's what I'm going to do. I'll give you my master, but I will not tell you what I poisoned your husband with because he did actually kill me. Though it was almost a mercy killing at that point, I want him dead."

Before I can think of how to respond, Graeme comes running in. "Master, we know what the poison is!"

"You know," I say to my captive. "I'll take that deal," I smile.


	24. Chapter 24

….Chapter 24…..

I stride back to Dr. Ludwig. "What is it," I ask her.

"It's botulinum. A lot of it."

"Which is the deadliest poison known to man and can drop an elephant faster than you can say 'quidditch,' but why should it bother a vampire?"

My statement clearly surprises the doctor and she raises a brow at me. I read a lot, okay?

"I think they used magics to beef it up, which is exactly why your husband is dying."

"There's an antidote. Right," I ask, terrified.

"Not that I'm aware of. However, if you can bring me the one responsible and they tell me what they mixed it with, I may be able to treat him."

"I thought you said the poison is mixed with magic," I rattle off.

"It is, but there's something else in the mix. Something that's causing him all this physical pain. Find the source, eliminate the threat." She nods her head.

"How long do I have," I ask her.

"Oh, I'd say a week, tops before it finally kills him. It'll be a long week, though."

I thank her, having been given a better time limit than I ever hoped and I return to my prisoner.

"So, your master, get talking," I order him.

"Her name is Cartimandua, she fancies herself as a Goddess, of sorts. She's powerful, no doubt, but I know not where it comes from. She's holed up in New Orleans, in the palace of a fallen vampire queen, a century dead."

"Sophie Anne," I say.

"That's the one," his eyes widen in recognition at the name. "The palace of Sophie Anne Leqlerc. My master and couple hundred others of my kind have taken over the palace."

Sirens blare in the panic room and my men begin to leave me. My captives' eyes grow wide. "She's here!"

I hear vampires yelling that the place has been overrun. My security urges me to leave.

"Wait! Cartimandua. Why does she hate us," I ask him, desperate for one final answer.

"I do not know, but she isn't human. You seem like a good woman, a good queen; you'd better run."

Just then, more of the zombies burst through the door and slice off his head without missing a beat on their way to me. They must've know he talked to me, or decided they couldn't risk it. Either way, they have no qualms about killing their own. One of them swings and Bernard throws himself in front of me and dies on the sword. It must be silver. Of course, it is. I'm starting to think every one of their weapons is specifically designed to kill us, either upon or from contact. Well, they won't touch me.

As Bernard loses his life, Greyson grabs my hand for extraction and we run as he speaks to the others, via his wrist. We reach Eric in medical and he slams the door behind us.

"I can't move my legs, Sookie," Eric says when I take hold of him.

"Can I get a fucking break," I yell at the ceiling. I turn around and spot a wheelchair. "Thank you," I say thankfully to the ceiling. I take Eric by his collar and heave him into the chair.

The door smashes to the ground and Greyson throws himself in front of Dr. Ludwig, but he needn't fear, for it's a friendly.

"Pam," Eric and I say together. She smiles, covered in blood, terrifying. I'm sure glad she's on our side.

"Heard you got invaded. Thought I'd pop in." She makes an explosion with her hand and blood drips from her fingernails.

"Boy, am I glad to see you," I exclaim, throwing my arms around her neck.

"Likewise. What the fuck happened to y'all?"

"Good question. There's someone super powerful who hates vampires and so she summoned an army of past victims of vampires from beyond the grave to wipe us off the face of the Earth."

"What?!" Eric and Pam both ask together.

"Also, she isn't human."

"Well, that fucking blows. I got your place secured. What's left of it, anyway," she says,

"Many thanks."

"Ghosts?"

"Zombies, actually."

"Perfect. I knew they stunk of rotten graves," Eric adds. "What's her name?"

"Cartimandua."

"Cartimandua? Are you certain?"

"Dead certain. Why, do you know her?"

"No," he says with amused shock, almost laughing at me. "No one has for thousands of years; she's supposed to be dead," he says, disbelievingly. Pam and I stare at him as we wait for an explanation. "Cartimandua was a queen in the first century of what is now known as Northern England. She was a legend, or so my people thought. She's renowned for her ferocity, she was a leader of a people- Damn, what were they called?…"

As he muses, the banging on the door starts.

"We have to go! The leader of what, Eric?!"

His eyes widen as I watch the answer click in his head. "The Brigantes."

"Masters, we must go," Greyson cuts in and takes hold of Eric's wheelchair and I toss a transfusion bag in his lap.

"Wait, you should get the doctor," I say, spinning around to snatch up the tiny Ludwig. She's gone, though. She must've snuck out. Well, she's either long gone or dead by now. Greyson pushes Eric toward the emergency exit concealed behind a faux wall as I lead the way.

"I didn't know this was here," Eric says, staring up at me accusingly.

"I know, that's what makes it a secret, Honey." I kiss him on the head as he smirks at me proudly.

Dawn is coming and since I am the only one who can withstand the sun rays, we make our way through the woods as silently as we can with Eric in the squeaky chair. I hope zombies don't have good ears as we creep through the darkness as our kind does until we make it to a clearing that opens into what was once my backyard. Yes, I had my palace built close to my old home. I told you I didn't want to leave my home.

A new generation of Stackhouses lives here now. One of Jason's great-grandsons and his family. I thought it only right that we keep the property in the family with our name, as it should've been if I had died fifty years ago. Earl is a good man, named for my grandfather and his children are just the sweetest. They call me 'Aunt Sookie.' I bid them to keep Eric's cubby in the wardrobe and they agreed, saying the couldn't afford the removal anyway. I stay over sometimes at the kids' request.

Tonight it will do just fine for a hiding place. That's what it was built for, after all.

I use the hidden key and we silently file through the door. The house is much different than when I lived here and it makes my heart ache. I was always reminding myself that I had made changes to the house myself when it was mine, though on paper it still is. Besides, it's in amazing shape, considering that it's two hundred and fifty years old now. The main structure of the house was the only original part and even that had been added to and changed before I was born. Old appliances and carpeting had been ripped out and replaced, walls painted, furniture updated. New gadgets fill the tv stand and a couple of toys lay out. The far wall is new. Hell, I had to replace the entire kitchen after someone had a bout of arson-y behavior while trying to kill me. It was only Bill that saved my life. I worry about him again. I hope my men were able to locate him.

One thing that remains are the generations of Stackhouses looking down at us from the frames on the walls. They had added new additions with each child born, of course and I stop to look at a picture that was taken only six months before I died. My brother and I stand side-by-side with our arms around each other. His arm laid across my shoulder with ease, whereas I had to stretch up on my tippy toes to reach his; both of our faces lit up bright with smiles. I miss him every day. Every damn day.

I usher Greyson to the cubby and I hand Eric down to the already waiting Pam. Boy, I cannot tell you how bitter he looks being passed between us. I stifle a laugh and then close the wardrobe behind them. Then I creep through the house and dance around the creaky floor board to look in on my nephew and his wife who are peacefully asleep. Then I make my way to each of the kids' rooms and kiss them on the head. The littles one wakes up when I touch her.

"Aunt Sookie," she smiles up at me.

"Hey, Claudine. I didn't mean to wake you."

"We missed you! Are you staying over?" She whistles on her s's where her front tooth is missing. "I lost a tooth even though I'm only five and daddy said that makes me a big girl!"

"You are!" I pull back to look at her ass though she's grown five feet since I last saw her. "And I am staying over, so you'll see me in the morning. You'd better get back to sleep, little one." I tuck her back in and kiss her head again.

"But you just said that I'm big and big girls go to sleep whenever they want to."

"Well, that's not true. Big girls have to sleep lots so that they grow up to be smarter than their mommies and their daddies," I reason with the girl. She stops to consider that and I listen to her think it through. 'If I was smarter than mommy and daddy, then I could run my very own company someday.'

"I suppose that makes sense," she says sensibly. "Can we have pancakes in the morning?"

"Of course, we can, but you must sleep now if you want them. Only good girls get pancakes."

She gasps out loud and closes her eyes studiously as I leave.

"Aunt Sookie?"

"Yes, Sweetness?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Now go to sleep." I close the door with a soft click and return to the others in the cubby.

I slip into bed with Eric and he pulls me close, encircling me in his arms. "How're the kids doing?"

"Better than you," I say, kissing him. "Are you okay?"

"Ja, actually. I think the poison has done its damage. The rest, I can deal with. The sweating, shaking and the paralysis are no walk in the park, but I don't think I will die on you."

"Good. you better not," I say, deadly serious with every word. I kiss him again before I let my eyes flutter closed, feeling safe in my old home. Tomorrow night, I'll see my kin and after that, we'll work out our Cartimandua problem and make her pay for everything she's done. I will stop at nothing to get justice for Verbena and the others.

End of Book Four


	25. Chapter 25

….Chapter 25….

This is right after TIWWCHNT….right? Sookie finds herself in some all too familiar situations.

Book five: Better Than Revenge

My eyes snap open to the sun shining through the window and I blink fiercely against it. Ugh! What time is it? I hear a creak in the floor board and finally sit up. I glance around my room in confoundment. What did I do last night? I stretch as I try to remember, but to no avail. Hmm, guess I went to work.

I have the lunch shift today, so I begrudgingly get out of the warm bed and wince at the cold floor beneath my feet. My slippers are close by and I put them on, wiggling my toes to warm them up. The wafting scent of coffee makes me jump to attention and I follow the enticing scent to the kitchen where my cousin, Claude is standing in an open bathrobe and not much else.

"Good morning, Cousin," he greets me merrily. "Would you like me to pour you a cup?"

"Oh, that sounds positively amazing," I smile back at him as he hands me a cup and I make a mental note to talk to him about his undressed state another time. Something about receiving the warm mug from him is making me feel forgiving. I hold it in my cold fingers and shiver all over. The first sip is always the best and I sigh as it rejuvinates my very soul.

"What are your plans today," I ask him.

"Meh, not much. I may read a bit and clean before I have to go to the club. Can I come by Merlotte's?" He sips at his own mug.

"Of course, you can. As long as you don't get me into trouble with Sam. He doesn't like it when you follow me around the bar to talk," I say as I glower at him like the mischievous devil he is and drain the contents of my mug. Ah!

"Puh-leeze!" Claude waves his hand at me in a way that conveys his sexual orientation. "He isn't going to do anything. That man sooo wants a piece of your Sookie-Pie!"

"Eww! Don't be obscene, Claude," I chuckle into my mug, embarrassed. Oh, yeah, it's empty.

"Well, he does! It's not my fault if you're too blind to see that hunk of hot dog in front of you!"

I laugh disgustedly. "I do have a boyfriend, you know," I smile as I refill my cup.

"Oh, and what a nummy treat he is! Sometimes, I ask myself if it really matters that he's a vampire?" He stares dreamily into the distance at my boyfriend, but before I can interrupt him, his entire expression changes. "Luckily for you, it does matter," he says dryly before pouring himself another round of caffeine. He holds the pot out to me and I let him top me off.

"Mmhmmm," I say in a tone that shows just how much stock I put into that comment.

"Really, though, if you and Eric ever break up for whatever reason, you should really take the old dog for a spin. I bet he is good in bed." Claude raises his eyebrows at me.

"Ugh, Claude! Just...eugh!" I blink to clear away the thought. I'll admit, there was a time when Sam was my go-to whenever I thought up a fantasy, but that was a long time ago and I have a whole new center for my daydreams… A tall, blond center. Someone who I actually sleep with.

"I don't see Sam that way. Besides, I don't think we're a match that would last."

"Why not," he asks with a faux pout.

"I don't know. Our personalities don't match. He's always trying to tell me what to do, outside of work, I mean. He just always thinks he knows best in my personal life. He doesn't know how to stay in his own lane." I shrug.

"Uh-huh, and does this have anything to do with vampires," he asks with a squint.

"Possibly, meaning totally," I wave my hand in front of me with agitation. "He inherently hates them and because of that, I'm not allowed to have friends. And somehow, he thinks he has a say in my love life. Sometimes, I wish he'd just leave Eric and I alone." I put my chin in my hands. "Of course, to be fair, our troubles pre-date my vampire affiliations."

"Ah, so this is something you've put thought into," he asks as he sits across from me.

"Well, sure. I used to think that I would end up with Sam. I can't read his thoughts all that clearly and he's never thought of me as a freak."

"While you're around," he chimes in.

"A valid point. I don't know what he's thinking all of the time, but I highly doubt he judges me when I leave the room. I wouldn't put it past most people, but Sam? He's solid." I glance up at the clock. "Speaking of which, I had better get a shower so that I can go spend my day serving people who think the lesser of me," I say with half a shrug. Claude laughs loudly and I pat him on the shoulder as I pass him.

"Wait, don't you want breakfast," he inquires. For the life of me, none of the breakfast foods I can think of sound the slightest bit appealing and I scrunch my face at him.

"No thanks, Mom." He flips me the bird as I leave the room.

I find myself in a complete daze as I shower and put my makeup on. After I do my hair, I stand in front of the mirror feeling… I don't know, detached? It just feels like something doesn't belong here. Of course, being a telepath, I feel like this all too often. Something is definitely weird about today, though. I shake it off as best I can and apply some red lipstick to boost my confidence and leave my room, satisfied with the overall results. By the time I finish getting ready for work, Claude has disappeared back up the stairs. I grab my purse and keys and remember last minute that I finished my library book and snag it from the table beside the armchair. I can stop at the library on my way to work.

'Beleaguered' is todays' word on my Word of the Day Calendar, which means 'to lay siege to.' Hmm. Good one. I yell a farewell to my cousin and lock the door behind me.

As I make my way down Hummingbird road, I find myself harmonizing with Shania Twain when I get the scare of my life! A woman smack dab in the center of the road; she's shaking and her arm is torn off, all bloody and messy at the elbow. She has a gaping hole in her chest, soaked in blood. Welcome to Bon Temps, never a dull moment. I lay into the brakes harder than I've ever had needed to with both feet, bringing the malibu to a rough halt. I fling myself from the car to help her.

"Oh, my God, are you okay? I'm gonna help you!" As soon as I reach her, she flickers out, like a light that's died. One second, she's there and the next, she's gone. I fly back on my butt from the shock. What in the frickin' heck was that?! Did I just see a ghost? Of course, because that's the one kind of supe that was really missing from my life! My hands are shaking and I take some deep, ragged breaths to try and steady myself. I feel silly sitting in the street, so I pull myself up, wiping my hands on my shorts to get the gravel out of my palms and make my way back to my car on unsteady legs, my knees knocking from the adrenaline.


	26. Chapter 26

…...Chapter 26…..

I try and piece together what happened on my drive to the library. Why would I see a ghost? I've never seen one in my life. I only hear thoughts. I'm a telepath, not a medium. Unless my "gift" as Bill refers to it is expanding. I have no idea, but I know one thing; if my talents are expanding, then the vampires don't need to know about it.

I turn in my book and swap it for another as the librarian stares at me like I have two heads the whole time. What's her deal? Did she see a ghost, too? Fighting the temptation to ask her if she's seen a pretty, dead brunette, I thank her before I go. I make it to work and manage to avoid a single conversation until I get to Sam's office. I toss my purse in the designated drawer of his desk and he enters the office while I'm tying my apron strings.

"Hey, Sookie, how's it- What happened to you," he asks, changing his greeting halfway through.

"What d'ya mean," I ask as I smile my nervous smile.

"You're all dirty, Sookie. Come here."

I approach him and he spins me around by the arm and begins dusting me off. Right. That must be why the librarian stared like that. I could've just read her mind, of course, but you know what they say about eavesdropping? It's the same concept for telepathy. Most of the time, I steer as clear as I can from the thoughts of others.

"Oh, I fell down." I tell him, my cheeks burning red from where he's dusting me. Damn, Claude and I just had to have that particular uncomfortable conversation today of all days.

"Where, the O.K. corral," he asks with a charming chuckle.

"Actually, it was on Hummingbird road. I gotta get on the clock, but I wanna tell you about it. It's been a weird morning," I say in a tone to match the morning.

"Are you okay, Sookie? You look like you've seen a ghost," he says, his eyebrows pulling together in concern. I laugh nervously at that and wave as I back out of the office, leaving a confused Sam in my wake.

I take over Holly's section (she's super frustrated) and get to work, taking a food order to table twelve. "Hey, watch out for table nine," Holly whispers into my ear. I jump, sending the ice tea in my hand flying. "Oh, Sookie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's okay. It's okay, I'm fine, I just- It's fine. What's that about table nine?"

"They're rude as all get out and I don't picture them as big tippers," she says with a purse of her lips and raised brows. "They barked their drink order at me like I was stupid. Yankees," she she exclaims to the ceiling. "Anyway, I'll clean that before I head out," she says, pointing at the drink.

"No, it's okay. I'll get it."

"No, no. Really, it's fine. I'll do this for you if you fill ketchup bottles for me. I hate doing that!" Her dangly earrings jiggle as she shakes her head.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks, Sook. Anyway, I'll see ya!"

"Bye."

"When I grab the drinks for table nine from Sam at the bar, I screw on my most hospitable smile. More flies with honey. "Hi, how are y'all doin'," I ask sweetly.

"Better now that you're here," says one of them in a thick and sure enough, Yankee accent. "That spikey haired gal shouldn't be serving us while looking like a dyke." He smiles at me and I can't help but to think how stupid he looks, probably because his rudeness fired me right up.

"Well, she has to do what she can to keep ignorant Yankee paws off of her." I smile at him quickly once I deliver the blow. He stares at me for a moment trying to decide what he wants to do while his friends stare at him, mouths open. Then his face splits into a smile.

"It's a good thing you're cute. So, I will take the burger Lafayette and some pickle chips with my fries."

I'm relieved that he hasn't caused a big fuss. I'm not in the mood to get into trouble. I take his friends' orders without any more lip and turn them in to Terry at the cooks' window.

"How're you today, Terry," I ask sweetly. Terry, a cousin to our very own Detective Andy Bellfleur had gone into the armed forces to pay his way through college. Why his lush grandmother didn't pay for his school has weighed heavy on the minds of the citizens of Renard Parish. He left home a bright eyed youth and came back a very damaged individual. He went to lots of therapy and had drug addictions, bouts of alcoholism and nightmarish flashbacks, but he is still a good man, through it all.

He still has his bad days, of course and he can't stand to work a regular nine to five job, so he has several part time jobs and fixes things for people here and there. I've always been real fond of him and will go out of my way to help if he needs anything, and he's always my first call when I need small jobs done. He never made it through college, though. Tragic, if you give it too much thought.

"I'm doin' just fine today, Miss Sookie. How are you," he asks with a smile as he flips a burger.

"Glad to hear it. I'm doin' good, thanks for asking." I smile brightly in return.

A flicker from behind him catches my eye and I trail it back to the source. I jump and my hands grip the bar in fear. There she is again! The young woman is behind Terry, bawling her eyes out. Her tears are red, so that means she's a vampire. A vampire ghost? Her arm continues to bleed sluggishly without dripping onto the floor. It sort of vanishes halfway down and she flickers out, reappearing less than an inch from my face. I would scream if I wasn't paralyzed in place. She flits diagonally backwards, from side to side almost too fast to follow before stopping several feet away from me, no longer on Terry's side of the counter.

"Why," she asks in an ethereal voice, shaking to her core. "Please! You should've saved me!" She lets out an ear piercing scream as something bursts from her chest. It looks like a grappling hook once it's open and it pulls her backwards into oblivion!

I'm still frozen while Terry stares at me, scared and clearly unsure how to handle this. "Are you okay," he finally asks. I shake myself to get my bearings and unsuccessfully try to smile at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing. I just thought I saw something." I wave my hand in dismissal, breathing heavily.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing. You're two shades whiter."

"I'm okay, I promise," I reassure him as I take the plates and return to table nine, struggling to keep them steady in my shaky grip. I serve the rowdy bunch and go to take the drink orders from table 15 next.

"Hi, how're y'all?" I remind myself to smile brightly and it comes out a little too bright.

"Good, Ma'am, thanks! Can we get a sweet tea with lemon and two buds?"

"Absolutely! Anything else?"

"Yeah, some onion rings and a basket of fritters?"

"Comin' right up!"

I walk to the bar and fill their drink orders, the coldness of the beers calming my thundering pulse.

* * *

The rest of the day wears on as usual, the exception being that Danielle calls in with a sick kiddo and I volunteer to pull a double. Why not? Who couldn't use a little extra money? Plus the nighttime tips are significantly better. Not to mention, the Yankees are still around and getting rowdier by the minute.

Bill comes in shortly after sunset and I serve him his usual Tru Blood. "You look mighty pretty tonight, Sookie," he smiles at me.

"Well, thank you kindly, Mr. Compton. How are you tonight," I ask in a professional voice.

"I am well," he smiles. "Though, I do miss you." He makes a super sad face before smiling winningly. Sometimes, when he smiles at me that way, I remember all the ways he used to make me feel, but then, two seconds later, it feels like being stabbed in the heart all over again.

"Well, I guess you should've thought about that before betraying me over and over...and over again," I say, my smile gone. My heart still remembers the ache.

"I have told you many times over that I am sorry. What more must I do?"

"You must let me go," I say, going to tend to my other tables.

I'm at the bar when Claude walks in. "Hello, Cousin."

"Hey," I greet him, feeling less than cheery. Seeing Claude, Bill goes stiff in the spine in his booth. He drops a massive tip on the table as usual and leaves, eyeing me the whole way out. Sam approaches us at the bar.

"Was Bill bothering you," he asks angrily.

"No more than usual," I say and he lets out a huff before walking away.

"What's up," I ask Claude.

"Wow, what did I walk into? Ugh, if only Eric were here! There's about to be a war over you, Sweetie."

"Claude, shut your mouth!" His nose is far enough in my business that I can practically feel it wiggle in my ass.

"Be like that, then. I've gotta to get to the club. It's much better than this dive."

"Fine, bye!" I am absolutely over him right now.

It's about one o'clock when I spot Pam sitting at the bar. Oh, great, this should be good. Still, though, I like her and I am happy to see her. "Hi! What're you doing here?"

"I came by with Eric on official vampire business. He's in with your boss."

"He is," I ask excitedly and she shakes her head. "Can I get you a Tru Blood?"

"Yes, please. O positive," she says in her seductive purr.

"You got it," I smile and pop one into the microwave.

"So what's your problem," she asks as she sits on a stool. I place a napkin in front of her with her drink.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Eric isn't pleased. He says he's been feeling weird pangs of some sort from you all evening and he's out of sorts about it."

"Out of sorts?"

"Worried. You know how he hates doing that."

I suppose that's what I've been feeling, but have been too busy to really analyze the emotion. Sometimes, I'll be feeling Eric and not realize it.

"Oh. Well, actually I don't know. It's weird-" I start to tell her the story, but stop myself when I hear him approach the bar.

"What's weird," Eric asks from behind Pam's shoulder.

"Those emotions you've been sensing from our little telepath," Pam fills him in.

"Yes, we're going to talk about that Sookie."

"Waitress!" The call is coming from somewhere in my section.

"But you are working. How does later tonight sound? I could stay over," he practically whispers as he steps in closer, causing chills to break out all over my body.

"That sounds really good," I say. I miss him and I also don't exactly want to go home alone after the creepy ass day I've had and nothing will make you feel safe like a six foot four ancient, immortal warrior hell-bent on protecting you from anything. I let his intense blue gaze wash over me, his influence like a liquid happy pill in my veins and it instantly comforts me. Sometimes it creeps me out how connected we are. I touch his shoulder as I go back to table nine.

"Was there something else I can get for y'all," I ask with a smile of the booth full of drunks that somehow managed to acquire two more heads. These are locals, though. Jane Bodehouse and her catch of the evening. You've got to be pretty drunk to hang out with Jane. I should probably cut her off and

call her son soon to come collect her off a stool, out of a booth, or even off the floor. You never know with her where she may end up.

"How about somes more beer and bottles ofs whooshky?" His smile is sloppy and I turn to look at Sam and he shakes his head back and forth.

"How about some coffee instead," I offer him.

"Whooshky," he repeats with a hearty thump on the table with his beer mug, the contents sloshing onto the table.

"I'm sorry, but the bar has cut you off." A loud chorus of booing comes from the whole table.

"Hey! Leaver'lone," the first one yells at them. "Hey, 'mere," he says, waving me over. "Then how's bouts you sit your pretty southern self in my lap," he asks, a bit of drool appearing in the corner of his mouth makes my face scrunch up in disgust.

"As tempting as that sounds, I actually have to get back to work. Can I get you your check?"

He makes an angry face and then grabs me by the arm, pulling me into his lap. Before I can even elbow him, Eric pulls me away from the mans' grip too quickly for our slow human brains (and his alcohol soaked one) to comprehend. A look of shock now paints his features and he seems more alert as Eric has each of us by the arm. It's funny how differently you can hold someone by the arm. He holds me protectively. whereas, Yankee boy may lose his.

"You're a vampire," he accuses Eric loudly. Staring from Eric to his arm and back again.

"Yes, very good. I am a vampire who doesn't like it when drunken, stinking slobs put their hands and especially their groin on my woman," Eric stares down at him darkly.

"Your woman? Oh, Man, I-I didn't know. I'm sorry," he stutters with a wince as Eric visibly squeezes his arm tighter.

"Oh, I would hope so, but I am not the one you should be apologizing to," Eric replies in a perfectly courteous tone.

"I'm sorry," he says to me this time. I was about to accept it when Eric twists his arm a bit.

"I'm sorry-..." Eric puts his ear out.

"Ma'am! I'm so sorry, Ma'am," he's almost yelling in a strained voice now, moving toward the direction his arm is being twisted and lays his head on the table.

"That's better," Eric says, releasing his arm. He smooths his hair back, though none of it is out of place. When did he cut his hair and why am I just now noticing? "Now, pay your check and leave," he says turning away and then having an after thought.

"Oh, and tip your waitress. It's the least you could do after making her wait on you sad lot." He kisses my head and lets his arm wind around my waist before slinking out of the bar, Pam on his flank. "I'll see you soon," he says to me as they go. After that, I cash out the table of hooligans and rake in a hundred dollar tip. nice!


	27. Chapter 27

…..Chapter 27….

The last half hour of my shift goes by without incident. Nobody smacks my ass while I wipe down tables once D'Eriq busses them and nothing dead haunts me while I refill Holly's ketchup bottles and not a damn thing jumps out at me as I fill the salt shakers.

Sam catches up to me as I'm rolling silverware. "Hey, Sook, what were you going to tell me? You sounded a little scared."

"Yeah," I smile at him to ease his nerves. "I was pretty freaked out. I think my "gift" is expanding or something," I say, putting air quotes around the word. Sam is okay to tell, because he'll never breathe a word of this to vampires, or anyone else for that matter, so I'm not the least bit worried. Besides, I need to get it off my chest and there's no one better to confide in.

"Expanding how?"

"Like, maybe I'm psychic," I shrug as though it doesn't matter.

"Like seeing the future," he asks, sounding fascinated.

"More like seeing the dead. I've had a couple o' scary run ins with a female vampire ghost today."

He stares at me with the skepticism part of me was hoping to receive. "Vampire ghost. How do you know?"

"Well, she was crying blood for starters and then she disappeared."

"You mean ran away too fast to see." It wasn't a question.

"No, Sam, she literally flickered out right in front of me. She also appeared out of thin air, crying about how I was supposed to save her."

"That's some seriously scary stuff, Ćhere."

"Tell me about it. She was this close to my face!" I hold up my fingers to show the centimeters of her proximity. "Oh! And she's missing an arm."

"Missing as in gone?"

I shake my head fervently. "A bleeding stump and the whole nine yards. I suppose I could've just had the chills, but it was cold, too."

"I would jump out of my skin! Do you know who she is?" He puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the wall.

"I've never seen her in my life," I say honestly.

"Well, maybe she'll go away?" He gives me a half shrug.

"Gee golly, wouldn't that be nice? No, unfortunately history has proven time and time again that my bad luck has no limits while my good luck is finite. I can pretty much count on her reappearance. I think I'm supposed to find out who she is. Maybe she just needs helping crossing over to...wherever the hell it is vampires go."

"Probably hell," Sam says with a snark. I glower at him, because he knows that I refuse to believe all vampires are destined to the lake of fire. I just don't believe that. They're not inherently evil, they're victims of circumstance and of their own needs. Just like humans.

"Whatever the case may be, there isn't a whole lot you can do about it tonight. Go home and get some rest," Sam says.

"Thanks," I say, untying my apron strings. I deposit it in the dirty bin with all the other aprons and rags and napkins and retrieve my purse from the desk in the office.

"Aren't you coming," I ask him when I'm ready to leave. He lives in the trailer right behind the bar, but he always walks the closer to their vehicle. It's part of our safety policy.

"Nah, I have a couple things to take care of. D'you want me to walk you to your car?"

"I am a big girl, you know, Sam," I say, pretending that I'm not scared.

"Good night, Sookie," he smiles up at me from his desk.

"'Night, Sam."

I'm almost to my car when Eric comes stumbling out of the woods looking about as snockered as Jane Bodehouse was when her son scraped her off the bathroom floor. "Eric," I call, moving closer. The temperature seems to drop swiftly the further I get from the bar. Goose pimples pop up on my arms and I rub at them fiercely to make friction as I begin to get creeped out. Why am I creeped out by Eric? He reaches his hand out to me and when he reaches the street lamp, the light shines on a bright red patch in the middle of his chest. His hand, outstretched, shakes before he hits the ground, bleeding onto the gravel.

"Oh, my God! Eric! Honey, what happened," I screech as I throw myself onto the ground beside him. He looks up at me and says my name in the same ethereal voice I heard from the ghost girl. "Sookie," he says again, reaching out to me with one hand and covering his wound with the other. Then he flickers out. I cannot overexpress the panic coursing through me! Eric can't be dead! He can't, I just saw him! I know that's a stupid thought, it's the same one everyone has when they find out someone they love is dead, but I think it nonetheless.

I try to fish my phone out of my purse as my hands shake uncontrollably. I drop it and snatch it back up as I punch in the two on my speed dial and call him. It rings and the second time, I hear Eric's ringtone and my head snaps up to see him stepping out of the woods. Only this time, he isn't bleeding.

"Sookie," he calls to me, concerned and ignoring his phone. He doesn't realize I'm the caller. He flits to my side in the blink of an eye as vampires regularly do. "I heard you call my name. What happened? Are you alright? Did someone attack you?" He takes me by the arms and helps me up off the dusty ground. I throw my arms around him and hang on for dear life.

"I saw you and you were bleeding and you were dead. Like, dead dead and there was flickering and I didn't know what to do," I cry into his shoulder.

"What," he asks as his arms wind around me.

"Take me home," I ask as I bury my face in his neck.

"Come," he says, though he scoops me into his arms, bending back down to retrieve my purse and hugs me soothingly as he walks me to my car. I usually try to hold my emotions in, but I guess I'm stretched a bit thin, because I can't stop a couple tears from escaping. I just can't imagine Eric being gone, it's too horrible. I feel like he's always been there and I can't fathom the idea of living on without him somewhere in the world.

I guess I've got too much on my plate. I have the weird ghost vision things now, as you know, but there's also the were issue. They're debating about the politics of a rogue were whom they're considering giving the death penalty to and as a "friend of the pack," it's somehow my problem. Alcide, my friend who's the Packmaster, had wanted my opinion up front. I, of course, told him what I always tell them in situations like this. "I don't believe in killing as a solution and I don't want to be involved." To which, of course, he said, "Too bad, you're a friend to the pack, blah blah blah. Sacred position, must be consulted, yada yada yawn." Well, close enough. He is seriously a pain in my ass and double that, as a matter of fact, because every time I have to deal with werewolf stuff, my vampire boyfriend is a pain in the ass about it. Not to mention, Alcide brought up a familiar name that makes it impossible to sit this one out.

Apparently, Jimmy Vadergraf is a friend of a pack member and that friend made the mistake of taking him to a party that had most of the pack in attendance. You never take Jimmy places. He hasn't changed a lick since grade school. He has a mouth on him and is downright oblivious when it comes to manners. Don't judge him too quickly, okay? If you saw Jimmy's upbringing, you'd be quick to defend him, too. So, Mark Gentry takes Jimmy to this party and Jimmy started spouting off at the mouth and somehow "insulted Alcide" in some grievous and unforgivable way. *Queue eye roll. And Mark got caught harboring Jimmy, keeping him from taking the punishment. Can you see why I've had it up to here with them? You always have to walk around on eggshells when you're near them. It's kind of the same with vampires, but if the vampires want to taste you, they're super hospitable. No, really!

So, I told Alcide that he has no business punishing humans to begin with and that he should just turn the other cheek, as we all have to do at some point in life, but he is insisting that something has to be done about Mark at the very least. I think being Packmaster has started to poison his mind.

Though, I don't totally disagree with him about Mark for a few reasons; A) Mark had no business bringing a human to a pack party. B) You can't directly disrespect your Packmaster and get away with it. It sets a bad precedents. Then everyone would think they can get away with whatever they want and worst case scenario, it could lead to Alcide being overthrown. And C) Mark could use some proper discipline just as much as Jimmy can. However, I don't agree with killing him. There are other ways to make an example of him. I suppose these opinions are why Alcide wanted me to sit in to begin with.

All of that aside, Jimmy has always been a pain in the ass because of his home life. His parents didn't deserve that title. They were drunken junkies who abused him in just about every way imaginable. Then they up and left him one day, around the same time my parents died. He was alone in his house for days when the school, unable to reach his parents, called his grandmother. She found him in filth and took him in. No one has heard from the mother or father since. His grandmother was a good woman, though. She was friends with Gran so we got thrown in together a lot. I was never close with him, but he and Jason were two peas in a pod and we even went to the same church. That sort of thing. Really, though, he's harmless and I've been stressed out trying to think of a way to save him and I don't know if I can, to be honest. I'm suddenly terrified that I'll be seeing his ghost screaming at me about saving him next. And I don't give a damn about werewolf etiquette, you can't just kill someone because they were drunk and rowdy. Jason has been vollying pretty hard in favor of Jimmy's life, but as a panther hybrid, the pack doesn't much care what he thinks. Different kinds of weres don't exactly favor one another. They all think they're better than everyone else. *Queue second eye roll.

When Eric and I reach my house, I unlock the back door so we can enter through the kitchen. "Do you want a Tru Blood," I ask him. I always keep them in the house for him.

"No, thank you," he says, standing in the door frame that's slightly too small for him. I get myself a glass of water. "Sookie, explain," he says and it sounds a lot more polite than you would think. I swallow the mouthful of water and take a deep breath for the long story when there comes a knock on the front door. Both of our heads turn in the direction of the interruption and Eric looks back at me with inquiring eyes. Having no clue who would be at my door this late and not expecting anyone, I shrug at him.

We both move towards the door and I grab my Benelli from behind the water heater.

"Who's there," I call.

"Alcide," comes from the other side, muffled, but unmistakable.

"Oh" I say, lowering the gun. Great, this is just what I need. I open the door anyhow, because it would just be rude not to.

"Hey, Sook," he smiles at me. It's always a good sight to see a friend smile and he hardly ever does now that he's the leader. I smile in return, glad to see the old, fun Alcide.

"Hey. Come in," I say, moving aside and he wipes his boots off before entering. When he and Eric see each other, they stare one another down. To say they don't get along would be an understatement. Vamps and twoeys hate each other. Naturally, their kinds repel one another, right down to their very scents.

"Eric."

"Alcide." They're greeting is only just amicable which is all I can really hope for. Alcide doesn't seem offended about my having a shotgun, he knows my life. I offer him a coke and stash the weapon back behind the water heater.

"What can I do for you," I ask him as I pour his coke over some ice.

"I'm here to discuss the trial of Mark Gentry. I was here earlier, but Claude said you were working a double."

"Did he?"

"That and something about the shape of my ass," he says with a shake of his head.

"I'm sorry about him," I chuckle. Another knock at the door, but it's the kitchen door this time.

"Who's here now," Eric asks, aggravated. I reach out to 'hear.'

'Can't do this. Just can't. I've known Jimmy all my life. Good thing Alcide called. Sookie'll do something about this.'

"It's Jason," I announce and unbolt the door.

"Hey, Sis."

"Hey," I say, shutting the door and giving him a hug. The situation in my kitchen is beginning to get tense. I now have a vampire, a werewolf and a panther hybrid in one small space. Each one less fond of the next. Before it can get awkward, I serve Jason a coke and jump onto the topic.

"So, you say you have a trial date for Mark Gentry," I ask, Alcide.

"Yeah, it'll be on Saturday night, two weeks from today."

"I am against this," Jason exclaims with a fist on the table.

"I know, Jason," Alcide says amicably. "The fact of the matter is, it's out of my hands. The pack have decided how they want this to go and we have laws. It's my sworn duty as Packmaster to see it through. I know you, of all people, can understand that. The outcome can still swing in favor of Gentry, but it's a longshot. He betrayed his pack for a human, which is a capitol offense. As far as Vandergraf, he is human, so he should be fine."

"Are you sure," I ask.

"Almost," he nods. I raise a brow and he shrugs. "I don't know what you want me to say, Sook. it's impossible to know for sure, but I'm hoping for the best.

"Why did he harbor the human," Eric asks, arms crossed.

"Well, why wouldn't he? The pack are claiming that it's a respect issue and Gentry's rebuttal is that Jimmy is human and it's outside of our affairs. Which is obviously true, but it's a bit of a grey area and a whole lot of a headache."

"A headache," I ask, irritated. Eric reaches over and touches my shoulder, his influence trying to smother my anger. "No," I tell him before turning back to Alcide. "Alcide Hervaux, two men could die at the hands of your pack and it's a 'headache?'"

"I'm sorry, that was a poor choice of words. The situation is… Delicate," he says, sounding less sure of himself. "You know that I have to respect the wishes of these people, Sook. I can't punish them or deny them the right to uphold our laws. Mark broke them, fully knowing what they are and the consequences and I have publicly backed him for wanting to save Vandergraf. It's only natural to protect your friends, but they want a trial and so they'll get one. I fear their fates may be tied, though."

"Are you saying you can't control your pack," Jason spits.

"Don't tell me your master is in absolute control of your cats," Alcide replies icily. "If they decide as a group that they're gonna do something, they do it. Don't they?"

The silence is palpable for a moment.

"Fine," Jason finally says. "But if you hurt my friend, don't expect me to sit back."

"That's both brave and honorable of you, Jason, but your people would never follow that. We both know it. I'm not happy about the prospect of a man dying from looking at me sideways. I will fight this," he tells us both. "As much as I can."

"Well, thanks for the heads up and for calling Jason over, but I think a phone call would've sufficed," I say, annoyed at all the crap piling up around me. I suddenly wish that Eric and I were the only two in my kitchen.

"You're angry with me," Alcide states.

"I'm super annoyed, for sure. I get that this is your life and that's fine. I have no qualms about it." He glowers at me. "Okay, maybe a couple," I concede. "But, my point is that you keep dragging me into your crap as though I'm as much a part of the Longtooth pack as you are, with no regard for my wishes and I don't mind telling you that it's old." I say it as tactfully as I can.

"Oh, but getting dragged into the vamps' shit is just a stroll through the woods?" Ouch. Eric makes a growling sound, deep in his throat and I put my hand on his abdomen to calm him. Oooh, solid. Not now, I tell myself sternly. I hear Alcide growl in response.

"Look, enough, both of you. Eric is my boyfriend and that makes some of his problems mine and vice versa. Also, they pay me and protect me as best they can. You just drag me around and expect me to dive into dangerous situations on the merit that I'm a friend of the pack," I scold him.

"I protect you," he says, in a lower, wounded tone.

"Yes, when you're using your human brain, but once the wolf takes over, you pretty much leave me in the dust."

"I didn't realize you felt steamrolled by me." He's starting to act like a baby.

"Well, maybe that's because you're too busy steamrolling me to hear what I have to say. This is proof of that, because I tell you all the time."

He stands up. "I'm sorry, Sookie. When I made you a friend of the pack, it was meant as an honor and for protection."

I stand as well. "I know that, Alcide! I've always taken it as an honor, I just… I have a lot of other things going on and my head gets loud. I can't always make your pack my priority."

He smiles at me. "Well, sort 'em out, little lady." He hugs me and places a kiss on my forehead, much to Eric's annoyance. "Call me if you need anything. Anything at all," he says, his tone implying much more than friendship. I'm not oblivious, I know Alcide has loved me for a long time.

"Are you still here," Eric asks condescendingly and stepping closer to me.

"Good night, Alcide," I say cordially.

"'Night," he says back in a melancholy tone before shaking Jason's hand and ducking back out the door.

For whatever reason, I decide to dip into his head. 'Just wish she'd come around and leave that fanger for me. Can't help but love her.'

And then I'm sorry I did, as usual. It's not that I dislike Alcide, just most of his attitude toward me. You know, the gruff, tell me what to do side. Besides, I love Eric and I'm with him out of love, not convenience. That's not to say that I've never thought about it. I used to constantly ask myself why we weren't together.

Of course, I know the answer to that. Life gets in the way. Life and Debbie Pelt. Debbie was Alcide's ex and she seriously had it out for me, doing whatever she could to keep us apart. Nothing got in her way, as a general rule and when I got in her way, she had no qualms about killing me. Luckily for me, I had an Eric to take the bullet meant for me. Unfortunately for her, she didn't. My killing her before she could get me drove a wedge between Alcide and I. He pretends not to care, like it never happened, like she never existed, but I know it happened. I'm not a werewolf, I can't abjure someone and forget them entirely. I can hardly look at myself in the mirror, let alone look him in the eye. I couldn't really picture us together after that. I guess Debbie got her wish, even in death.

The door closes behind Alcide and I sigh aloud. He wishes we were together and I wish he'd just be my friend again. Eric looks at me and I just shake my head. What can I do?

"Well, Sis, I'd best be off, too. Thanks for the coke." Jason hugs me.

"No problem. You sure you gotta rush off? Maybe I can fix you something," I offer. I would rather be alone with Eric, but I'm southern, my manners force me to. Besides that, I don't see him often and today I feel like I haven't seen him in a decade.

"That's okay, Michelle's talking about firing up the grill for some late night food. Hey, do y'all wanna have dinner with us? I'd buy some Tru Blood," he says, directing the end of his sentence toward Eric. That's probably the most polite he's ever been to Eric, extending an invitation to his home and his table. I look at Eric and to my upmost surprise, he accepts. What the hell? Why not? I can always be alone with him later.

"That sounds wonderful. Can I bring something? I can whip up a potato salad or something," I offer brightly.

"No way! You're always spoiling me. Why don't you just show up and eat?" He hugs me again before walking out.

"Hey! What're we having," I ask after him.

"Steak!" Score! Michelle makes a mean steak.

"You were saying," Eric asks after the door closes behind our last guest. I turn around with something in mind other than talk, but when I lay eyes on him, he's bleeding from the chest! There's a giant hook in the middle and it opens, yanking his ethereal form backwards. His arms reach towards me, but to no avail; leaving the regular Eric staring at me with worry and I almost land on the floor in fear.

"Sookie, what the hell is happening?"

"I wish I knew," I tell him breathlessly. "Look, I think I've been seeing ghosts and I debated whether or not to tell you, because it could mean my powers are growing and if that's true vampires shouldn't know. Not even you, I'm sorry."

"Then why are you telling me," he asks reasonably.

"Because, I don't think they're ghosts anymore. I think they're death omens!"

"They're what?"

"Death omens. I read about them once when exploring my gift, but I never thought they were real. A death omen is a vision warning of someone's imminent death. Like an echo of a future ghost and I'm telling you because I have seen your death omen. Twice." My breathing is shaky.

"Come here," he says, sitting in the chair and pulling me into his lap. "So you're worried that I'm going to die?"

"Worried? More like positively mortified! I've lost nearly everyone and I won't lose you! I can't," I cry. The whole room flickers like a spooky movie and I see another place. Like a creepy basement or maybe a warehouse. The room returns to normal and I cry harder, terrified that I'm losing my mind. Eric takes me by the back of the neck and pulls my face into his chest.

"I have been around for a very long time, Sookie. I doubt I am going anywhere any time soon. Besides, I would not leave you, I love-"

I'm splashed in the face with icy water and snap to. I swing around to look for Eric, but he's not there. Not only that, but my hands are chained above my head to the ceiling with silver. I'm in the nightmare place. The place my house turned into. The lone light flickers above my head and the air stinks of age and rot. I try to yank at the chains, but it's no use, they're solid and I lose a bit of skin when I try.

"You'll find they won't budge," a woman says, slinking out of the shadows.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Do you not know?"

I blink back the fog that seems to engulf my entire brain, confusing me about who I am and when I am. "Cartimandua," I say darkly as the present comes rushing into my brain. She smiles ominously in return.


	28. Chapter 28

Book Seven: Out of the Woods

Captured by Cartimandua, Sookie finds herself in quite a pickle.

…..Chapter 28…

The lone light flickers and swings above my head, revealing small bits of the room as it goes, the brief splashes of light showing more of the same. Old grey walls and decades of dirt, the air stinks of age and rot. Whoever splashed me skitters out of sight. My head feels heavy and I struggle to remember who I am- The past- my human life is over long, long ago and I am the queen of Louisiana, queen to Eric Northman. My brother- my brother is gone. My friends are gone. My human life was dangled before me just enough to remember what it was like before it was snatched away. Again. I scream aloud, the grief fresh all over again as blood runs down my cheeks. I yank at the silver shains, but they're secure and I wince as it takes some of my skin with it.

"You'll find they won't budge," a woman says, emerging from the shadows.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Do you not know?"

I blink back the fog that seems to engulf my entire brain, confusing me about who I am and when I am. "Cartimandua," I say darkly. She smiles ominously in return and my brain, tainted by the human emotions I shed so long ago knows that what I dread is true; I am a vampire. Something I have long since come to peace with, to enjoy it even.

"I'm sure that you're wondering what year it is," she chuckles.

"What the frickin' hell did you do to me," I growl and yank fiercely at my chains with zero success. My fangs drop and it feels weird to have them. I don't like it, I've grown to love them and now she's reduced me to the emotional range of a baby vampire.

"Oh, I just sent you on a little vacation, your Highness. Did you enjoy it?"

I yank again, making her smile. "Yes, show me the fiend you are," she yells, growing excited. Her words stop me dead, excuse the pun. But I am no fiend! I am pissed and disoriented and really heartsick, but I am not a fiend and never have been. I fight my instincts and retract my fangs.

"No," I say. "I won't give you the satisfaction. You don't know me, but I am nothing like you think I am; my domain is not what you think it is. Yet you want to kill us all and you want us to prove you right in the process. Sorry, that's not me."

She looks me up and down with scrutiny, mulling over my words and rubbing her hands together dramatically. Sparks and crackles of energy make little purple and blue tendrils up and down her fingers, hands and forearms. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A do-gooder vampire?"

"Not really. More like a woman just living her unlife and trying to harm none," I answer honestly. It's true that I've killed plenty of humans, but trust me, not a single one was innocent or didn't have it coming. I am a ferocious defendant of what is mine. "But what's your story? Some people think you're a fake; it would be clever to use the name of a fierce warrior to catch attention, gain notoriety and strike fear in the hearts of your enemies. But I don't think that's the case. You have magic about you, I can taste it in the air. And your modern personality isn't natural, it's strained and developed. You put work into your persona. I think you're actually her and you're of the fae." I look at her up and down.

She looks at me for a long moment before smiling. "Oh, you think so, do you?"

"Well, it would explain why you're so renowned for your battles and strength, ferocity and only place I've seen magic so close to yours is around fae." I try to shrug, but can't due to the irritating chains. They burn and itch at the same time as my body constantly tries to heal itself and can't.

"You've run into my kind before?"

"You could say that," I tighten my mouth to hide a smile. I savor the dramatic effect in the air before telling her. "Niall Brigant is my great, great grandfather."

Her eyes flash wide and tendrils of energy move through them. "Is that so?"

"You're Brigante, are you not? Do you know him?"

"I did. When he was just a little thing on my knee. He's my nephew. How does he fare?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in a hundred years or so, since he closed the portal, of course. He said there wasn't anyone left on this side when he sealed this world off from fae. Except a couple, but you weren't one of them… Where did you come from?" I scrutinize her with my eyes.

"I wasn't here when he sealed them off. I didn't even know it had been until I tried getting back in. I've been...around." She raises a brow.

"So we are kin," I say, hoping not only that it gets under her skin, but that it may be an angle I can play.

"If you tell the truth," she says skeptically.

"Touché. Would it help if I told you that my fae blood makes me a vampire unlike any you've met?"

"Depends on your differences."

"I'm not nocturnal," I shoot straight out.

"How do you survive?"

"I'm impervious to the sun."

"You are just full of surprises! Come sunrise, we're testing that, of course," she warns me with a point of her finger.

"Counting on it."

"You are quite the powerful woman, aren't you?"

"I could say the same thing about you."

We regard each other for a long moment, to familiarize ourselves with the enemy.

"Tell me, where did you send me," I ask.

"Well, you were about to make things difficult for me and so I snatched you up in your sleep and brought you here, where I locked you in a trance, so to speak. I couldn't kill you, obviously. If I did, your husband would know instantly and then I would have nothing to volley with." She claps her hands together loudly and with a high energy. She seems to be a real go-getter, but she doesn't have Eric. that's the best news I've gotten all night. He's probably already plotting my rescue. "So, the idea was to keep you out of the way and well preserved while I wage my war. You will make my winning an easy task. Hostages eternally make such wonderful tools of compliance." She smiles a large smile with her tongue on the front of her teeth and stares into the distance at her victory. I chuckle, because she doesn't know my husband. "Where was I? Ah, yes! I needed to keep you out of my way and the best way to keep anyone out of the way is to give them what they really want; your human life, duh!" She smiles dazzlingly.

"So all of it was fake," I ask furiously.

"Completely," she nods. "But a perfect replica, I must say. You were so at home and relaxed. It's clear that you think you never lived up to your full potential as a human. And that bothers you, so you clung to it all so quickly. Took to it, like a fish to water. Happy to be home, happy to forget about the last century. So, I kept you busy with your every day life, but you started to remember things and see bits and pieces of reality. You came back for a moment and I could tell you'd be back again; my magical hold on you was fading as you regained awareness, so I had you splashed to help you break through that final layer."

"The ghosts," I say as I squint at the ground. "They were real memories."

"And a little bit of your fears, but mostly it was this place, your surroundings." She holds her hands up and walks in a circle. "Even locked in magic, you felt guilt over your friends."

"You!" I flare up at her mentioning those she took form me. Right now, it feels like she took them all away form me, not just my vampires.

"Tsk, tsk. Remember who you're talking to."

"Was it fun for you? Did you get to watch the show?!"

"Bits. I do have a war to win, after all. Your friend Alcide, was he really like that?"

"He was, once upon a time," I say sadly. I don't know why I tell her, except that maybe I just want someone to know him the way I did.

Oh, Alcide isn't dead. He's a very old man who's lived a full life, running the Longtooth pack for over fifty years before peacefully seceding to the new Packmaster. The festivities lasted for two weeks. He married and never had the children he didn't want. He's happy, but his mind is gone. He forgets I'm a vampire sometimes. Between you and me, his old sniffer isn't what it once was, so he remembers me as I was. I take him soup and we play pinochle, you know, old folk stuff. That's what we are, a couple of old folk friends. It had hurt to see him like that, in my fake memory of a young, sound-minded Alcide.

"How long was I gone," I ask her bitterly.

"In the other world," she asks and I nod. "Oh, about two weeks, give or take. Only felt like one day, didn't it?" Her smile is wicked. "That's part of the magics," she whispers as though she's giving me the recipe to an old family dish.

"I've never met anyone who works the cosmos like you do."

"And you never will. I have yet to meet anyone more powerful than I am and I hid for half a millennium to grow this strong."

"Why do you want to wipe us out? We couldn't possibly still be a threat to you anymore."

"The same sob story as anyone, I suppose," she says, picking at the edge of her perfectly manicured nails. "They slaughtered my village a couple thousand years ago. Little Niall being one of the few survivors."

'Yeah, sure, that's anyone's motive for doing anything,' I think to myself. "Yes, but why now? And why zombies?"

She shrugs. "I just woke up one day and realized that I could. And why waste lives when there's so many dead people just lying around, doing nothing but rotting."

Cold, yet practical.

"Don't you feel anything," I ask, disgusted by her callousness.

"Don't you," she asks.

"Yes! That's why I can't see how you can wipe out an entire people without shedding a tear!"

"You are not a people! You aren't alive."

"That may be true, but we were and we feel, we love, we grieve. Imagine the grief that will sweep the world once you've done this. In this day and age, so many of us are in contact with our human families. They will miss us!"

Cartimandua looks at the ground and I think I see sadness in her face.

"You have unnaturally long lives," she adds as though it simplifies everything. Maybe for her it does.

"And you don't?"

"We are magical creatures," she argues.

"Are we not? We are dead yet we are alive. Is that not magic to you?" I loosely quote Bill.

"Look, this conversation is getting a little old. We're related and you have feelings, so zippidy doo da for you, that isn't going to change my mind. And tonight, I will beleaguer your little fiefdom and finally control it. From there, I begin to destroy the royal lines one by one." She begins to walk away, but I have one more question.

"Why start with me." I ask. There's plenty of other kingdoms.

"Because you and your husband are the strongest of your kind. Didn't you know that? With what you've built. It's tactical and it takes from the hope of others. Hope is a dangerous weapon, my Dear. In order to conquer, you must first disarm your enemy."

"I'll remember that," I promise. "For when I kill you."

Before she can answer me, the ceiling breaks open in a showering, thunderous crash of glass. Men in royal uniforms drop down, surrounding me. Cartimandua screams and her zombies come rushing in and our armies meet in a bloody collision. Cartimandua rushes at me, but is swept back by the battle. The floor in front of me drops out following a series of mini explosions and Eric pokes his head up through it. He takes in his surroundings before landing his gaze on me. I smile widely at his beautiful face.

"Hello, Wife."


	29. Chapter 29

…..Chapter 29…..

"Hello, Loverboy," I reply with relief. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea," he sighs, pulling himself out of the floor and levitates up to the ceiling where my chains are connected. Pam pokes her head out next and gives me a wink before jumping out with an automatic machine gun and begins mowing down anyone who gets too close

to Eric and I.

"No," Cartimandua screams over the chaos and sends magical currents spewing from her fingertips. They strike Eric and he falls to the floor, none the worse for wear as the purple and blue currents consuming his body dissipate.

"Hey," I yell back, angered by her attacking my husband again. Eric jumps up, pissed, fangs extended. He grows impatient and grabs the chains in a gloved hand and gives them one massive tug. They crash to the floor with a deafening CLANG!

"I tried that," I say with annoyance.

"Well, I'm older," he shrugs. "Nice place," he says looking around. "Too bad we can't stick around." He holds out his hand to me and grasp it. He curls me into his chest and I lock eyes with Cartimandua as we fly out of the hole in the ceiling.

"This isn't over," she screams after us, but I know that already, because I'm not finished with her yet.

From above, I can easily recognize the place as Sophie Anne's and remember that the dead guy had said Cartimandua was holed up here. It has been heavily changed by the passing of time, but the structure is unmistakable and still beautiful. Eric's comment makes sense now. At least I know where to find my enemy. Unfortunately, they also know where to find me. She had snatched me from the home of my human relatives. I wonder why she only took me. Perhaps that's all she had time for? Or perhaps it's because she knows that Eric is really the one to be afraid of and she wanted to hurt him, control him. She should ask Freyda how well that works.

Eric lands outside a gated property and hurries me into an armored van I've never seen before. The inside is filled with the finest gadgets and weapons money can buy, as well as vampires to use the finery. They all pay me homage as I pass them.

"Your Majesty."

"Your Highness."

"My Queen," Greyson greet me heartily as I sit down.

"Greyson. Always good to see a friendly face," I smile at him.

"You're okay?"

"Of course, I'm okay," I lie to them all. Sure, I'm physically fine, I'm dead after all, but I know the place where I had been will stick with me for a long time. It's hurting now and I quickly remind myself that my face is covered in bloody tears and tighten up my expression. I don't like appearing vulnerable or even emotional. One of the vampires at his computer touches his ear and speaks with the button pressed down. "The Eagles have landed. I repeat, the Eagles are in the nest, People. Good work on the ground. Circle back home and don't get followed.

"You're okay," I ask Eric. "The last time I saw you, you were so sick. I was so worried." I burrow my head in his chest and let him stroke my hair as the driver gets us the hell out of dodge.

"Right as rain," he assures me. "After we all woke up, you were gone and I panicked. For whatever reason, the wretch left the rest of us. The Dr. resurfaced, which should make you happy, I know you're fond of her. At least, you are when you're in a good mood. She fixed me up as fast as she could so I could come get you," he says, reserved.

"She said she didn't know if there was a cure," I say, confused.

"Oh, there's a cure. Of sorts," he says, looking into the past at something I can't see, but it's clearly something that disturbs him.

"What did she do?" I bite my lip.

"Sookie, she basically drained me dry and flushed out my body and filtered my blood before putting it back in me. She called it a 'blood transfusion of extreme measures.' It worked," he smiles.

"Ouch," I say, sympathetic.

"You have no idea. It took three days. She said it was clinging onto the living cells in my blood and had to filter it out four times before putting it back. It left me incredibly weak and very cranky. The whole time, I wished for your touch."

I'm unable to form words, disgusted by his ordeal and touched by his love. Instead of speaking, I kiss the side of his face. He turns his head and pulls me back in to plant one on my lips which I return with vigor as I feel the bond of maker and progeny flow between us. It makes me think back to the place Cartimnadua had sent me in my mind. Over the decades I have forgotten how much Eric had reserved himself from me when I was alive. Even when we were bonded, our connection was nothing compared to what it is now. Even the way he holds me is different; more intense? More purposeful. And I'm pretty sure my dream world made it seem like we were closer than we actually were back then. When I was human and he held me, I loved it, of course, but it almost felt like there was a wall between us. He treated me as precious when I was human. When he holds me now, he holds onto me as though I am his life force, like our flesh molds into one being when our arms are around each other. I count my lucky stars, letting the butterflies run amuck in my belly. He squeezes me tighter when he feels them, too, tilting my face up and around, checking me for damage and pressing his lips to the palms of my hands.

"So Cartimandua. Report," he orders me, holding me close to his side.

"She's not evil." I feel it's important to start with that.

"Come again," he asks flatly.

"She isn't evil, Eric and I'm not totally sure we should kill her."

"Sookie, Lover," he says too reasonably. "This is the woman who burned your palace, killed your friends, poisoned me and kidnapped you. In under twenty-four hours. Think about that, Honey."

"I know that. She's been wronged, she's angry, but we are her only enemies. She's not after humans and I don't think she's evil. She's magical.'

"Sometimes, I forget how very young you are. She is going to destroy us, Sookie. They told me what happened to Verbena. The same thing that almost happened to me. Taking her out is our only option, it's how we survive." He's growing angry and he should be, because he's absolutely right. I remember the ghostly Verbena in my hallucinations, the way she screamed at me. I could've helped her as I helped Eric, but I didn't realize, didn't act quickly enough. I was a half a second slow and now my friend is gone. I nod my head, to show him I understand.

"What reserves you so," he asks me.

"You were right and she is who she says. She also happens to be like a great, great, great aunt or something," I reveal.

"Oh, I see. That's convenient. You're going to let her walk for the sake of blood? Är du galen?"

"No, I know that we can't let her live. I just...I don't know what I thought. She made it clear she doesn't care for me. We'll do what we have to."

"Which is what," he asks.

"I'm not sure yet, she's tough. We'll figure it out." He nods and I can feel his relief that I decided to be smart. "Have y'all gotten anything in my absence?" By the looks of things, he wasn't lying around on the job.

"Some, I have rallied troops from almost every domain."

"We have an army," I ask with a squint of determination.

"We do now," he smiles with a gleam in his eye for battle. Eric loves a good fight. I'm not all that surprised at his progress, to be honest. The kingdoms could hardly turn him down, nobody wants to be wiped out. Which is exactly how I know I must find her weakness to ensure our survival. We can kill the zombies all live-long night, but it won't make a lick of difference if she's raising them as quickly as we put them down. No, we must strike her, up close and personal. She may not care about family, but everyone has a weakness. Find it, play it, win.

Sixty years ago-

"Ooh, that bitch," I vented as I paced around the room. Alexia was smarter than me, well established in politics and she was sinking me to the public. One of my guys was caught feeding in public and she was doing everything she could to use it against me. Twice now, I'd tried making peace with her and the first time she laughed at my face. The second time, I woke up to headlines the next day saying that I had tried to "buy our way out of a scandal," which of course, only created a scandal. The entire Renard Parish police force was looking for ways to dethrone me. Ever since law enforcement found out there's a vampire hierarchy, they'd been tracking down royals and trying to overthrow them, show them who's boss and it quickly turned bloody. The police weren't exactly winning and humans are too stupid to stop while they're ahead and unfortunately, young vampires were too impulsive. So, they started cracking down on everyone. Poor Russell Edgington was already taken down. They stormed his place in broad daylight on trumped up charges and silver netted him. When they realized they'd never be able to control him once they removed it, they locked him in a silver walled cell.

"We must find her weakness," Eric said from behind his desk, fingertips pressed together in a sort of calm anger.

"That's all good and fine, but if I try that, she'll expose it to the world," I huffed with exaggeration. "If I so much as touch a hair on that snide, little shifty head o' hers, we're done for. They'll storm us just like they did to Russell."

"I'm not referring to killing her, Lover."

"Oh," I asked, intrigued.

"I am suggesting that you find something personal on her and leverage it against her."

"Like blackmail?"

"More like a ransom."

"Oh, I like that. I do really want to hurt her, though."

"Then hurt her, just don't touch a hair on her head."

"How do I guarantee that it won't end up online or in the paper," I asked, still confused.

"Good leverage. Pressure. Your choice. Or, we do have lots of soldiers at our disposal."

"You want to storm her house," I asked, excited.

"Poor phrasing. We have employees, not all of them soldiers and I'm sure I could arrange for someone to cover my wife's tracks."

"Teach me," I asked and we had set to work right away. Eric called some guy that does private detective work and within two days, I knew everything there was to know about little miss Alexia Allen. Turns out, she had a rough childhood. Her mother died when she was very little and her father was the worst kind of scum. He molested and abused his daughter. When Alexia was thirteen, she gave birth to a girl. Her father slut shamed her, fully knowing the child was his to cover up what he'd done and he forced her to give it up for adoption. Alexia kept her mouth shut and no one was ever the wiser. Until now.

I watched from the shadows as Alexia exited her office. She was clearly stressed after a long day, which made my work even easier. I look at Pam and we both smile. Alexia stood in the dark parking lot, scrounging through her purse for keys. She dropped them and tipped her head back to look at the sky and gave a big sigh to the cosmos. Without retrieving her keys, she withdrew a pack of cigarettes from her purse and lit one, inhaling as much of it as she could in the first drag. She exhaled heavily and we both slunk from the shadows with plenty of space between us to make her feel surrounded.

"Ha!" She said as she watched us slink forward. "Come to kill me, have you? You can't touch me," she boasted. "Well, you could, but we all know that if you did your little la-la land would crumble around you. The senator has been itching to give y'all the stake."

"We're not here to kill you, Alexia," I said menacingly as Eric lands behind her having dropped right out of the sky. She jumped with a gasp and turned to look up at him and backed away, but that only put her closer to us. "Why would I kill someone so pathetic and desperate?"

She turned back around to face me. "Oh, I'm desperate? Look at you, you moron. You've got three vampires circling one little human to make yourselves look tougher, but you know what? It makes you look desperate and pathetic," she laughed again and continued smoking her cigarette. She played it cool, but we could all hear her heartbeat, smell her fear.

I smiled at her as creepy as I could. "Well, as much as I would love to sit around and exchange barbs with you all night and we both know we could, I'm not here for that, either."

"What? Are you here to try and bribe me again? Ha! I don't want your hush money. I'm a political reporter, I get that crap all day long. You can't buy my silence."

"It's funny how you think that I can't touch you, physically or otherwise. You must think of yourself as untouchable." She shrugged and drew from her cigarette again.

"Does that label help? Is that what you tell yourself at night so you can sleep? I'm untouchable. No one can get me."

Alexia stared at me, unable to grasp the threat in front of her. "I can tell you think this is all a joke-"

"Not a very good one," she huffed and I ignored her.

"So, I'll just cut to ooey, gooey center of this conversation."

"Thank God," she rolled her eyes.

"You're tired of being silent, aren't you? You pretend to smoke and drink, because you're a journalist, but I think it's because you're sitting on such a big story. A career ruining story. Don't y'all journalist types usually kill for something this juicy? What's stopping you? Is it the fact that the story is your own? Is it the incest baby and the rape that stays your hand? Does blabbing everyone else's problems make you feel better about hiding yours?"

Her smile was long gone and I see her eyes fill with tears. I felt like an awful person for how much I enjoyed her pain.

"Takes the weight off, doesn't it?"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about," she pointed at me with her cigarette, furious.

"Oh, I don't?" I produced a file containing everything about the child. "So you don't want to know how your daughter fares? Or should I say sister?"

"Shut up," her face shook with rage, growing red. "That kid isn't mine."

"According to hospital documentation and the adoption agency, she is."

"I've never had a child."

"You tell yourself that at night, too, don't you," Pam asked.

"It's just a bad dream," Eric said from behind her shoulder, causing her to turn around every time he spoke.

"What do you care what I tell myself at night," she yelled at us.

"We don't. You can go on telling yourself whatever you want at night, as long as you back off of us. If you don't, you're going to have to try to convince the world that it's just a bad dream."

"Oh, no, you mean her shitty father would rot in prison and she'd be forever disgraced, shamed and shunned? Shutter, gasp," Pam said dramatically.

"Unfortunately, yes, Pam. That is what will happen," Eric said, making her turn again.

"I don't know, I kinda can't wait to reunite Alexia with her little skirt-gripper," Pam told him.

"No, please, you'll ruin my career!"

"Gee, you're right, it would," Eric said. He held his chin and made a face of bewilderment.

"Then you're done. Find a local endangered bird or something and roll with that," I demanded.

"Yes, okay, please. Please. Don't tell anyone," she said with a brave face, but tears ran down her cheeks.

"Thanks," I said.

"You know, I gotta know," Pam spoke up. "Dear Abby hasn't been around for a very long time and I have to get my fill somehow."

"Who's Abby," Alexia asked.

"Do you still talk to your father? Do you have any relationship with him?"

"No, I hate that nasty son of a bitch. If I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

"Wait! I want that file," she yelled after me.

"Nah, I think I'll hang onto it. You know, you really shouldn't dilly dally in dark parking lots," I said.

"See, Honey," Eric said with an arm around my waist as we left. "War is the same no matter what type. It's a game, or a dance and there's always a power play, an endgame move; weakness. Find it, play it, win."

"Find it, play it, win," I smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

….Chapter 30…

Present day-

"Hey, maybe we could get ahold of my cousin or my uncle," I suggest, remembering Claude and Dermot.

"We thought of that," Pam says.

"I...haven't been able to get through to them," Eric says and I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"What if something happened to me and you needed to inform them?"

"Sookie, something did happen to you and I did need to tell them. And question them."

He's not wrong, but let's face it, it's not the first time I've been kidnapped. Though I certainly hope it's the last. "I will go see them," I tell him. "Hopefully they'll open the door for me."

The next day, I stood on the porch of my kin, nervously awaiting an answer to the doorbell. I'm dead worried they won't want anything to do with me. You know, because I'm dead and my kind find their kind delectable. I smooth my hair and take and unnecessary breath as the door opens.

"Sookie, my beautiful niece," my uncle Dermot exclaims and pulls me into a tight hug. I hold my breath, having already been tempted by the amazing intermingled scents flowing from the house.

"Dermot, it's so good to see you." He pulls back and looks me in the face and I feel a stir of sadness in my gut from looking at him. You see, my uncle is a dead ringer for my brother when he was young. It makes it difficult to be around him, but I'll pull through. "Sookie, we have missed you."

"I haven't," Claude says sarcastically as he nonchalantly leans against the door frame.

"Hey, Claude," I smile at him brightly.

"Fanger." Okay, ouch.

"Hate me," I ask.

"No more than I did before. Want to rip my throat out?"

"No more than I did before," I joke much to the delight of Dermot.

"Have I earned a hug," I ask, a bit standoffish. It feels like I only saw him yesterday, thanks to Cartimandua. Of course, that isn't the actual case and I've missed him, the real him.

"I suppose," he says coldly, but despite his words, his embrace is warm. "You stink, though," he wrinkles his nose.

"And you're mouthwatering," I wink at him wickedly. He's going through the motions, but is obviously reserved about me. Maybe he's worried that my absence from the fae will make it impossible for me to control myself. Painful, but fair. And it's better than outright hatred, so I'll take it.

"Can I come inside? I promise not to slaughter y'all." I figure it's better to face the awkwardness head-on.

"Of course! Come in, come in," Dermot ushers me inside as Claude glowers at him.

"So, what brings you by so suddenly? Out of the blue," Claude asks icily. Before I can answer him, more saltiness comes oozing out of his charming face. "After a decade of no contact."

I sigh audibly. "Claude, dear cousin, you haven't changed a bit."

"Makes one of us," he shrugs.

"Yeah, if I hadn't, I'd be dead right now," I say sharply.

"Aren't you," he asks with a squint.

"Do you want to know why I'm here or not," I ask curtly. There is a certain way you have to handle Claude. He waves his hand at me to proceed as though he's a queen. Isn't he, though? A drama queen. Well, he's got royal blood, at the very least.

"Cartimandua," I say simply.

"My dear aunt, yes. Missing for centuries; presumed dead," Dermot says sadly.

"Not as dead as we thought," I hold up a finger knowingly. This really catches their attention and they lean in closer to catch my every word.

"She kidnapped me, burned my palace, poisoned my husband and killed more than one of my dear friends," I sigh, remembering the way Verbena had screamed at me to save her inside my fantasy world. I use the word "fantasy" loosely. It played off my human life on such a precise level that it had covered every detail, even going as far as to frustrate the tar out of me! It was meant to look real so I'd believe it, and oh, boy, did I!

"Why," Claude asks.

"Apparently, it's on her agenda this week to wipe out my species. I was hoping y'all would help me on account of the fact that we're family. I know you don't care much for me or mine, we came pretty close to taking you out, after all, but I am working from the inside to change the vampire community and the way we affect the world. And what's more, is that it's working. I just want to opportunity to see the work pay off," I plead my case. They look back and forth from one another, communicating solely through body language and glances. I resist the urge to look into their minds and peek at the interesting exchange going down, but that's cheating. Not to mention, rude. They didn't do this when we all lived together, but that was decades ago and they've stayed roomies ever since..

Fae love being around each other. They're very affectionate; touchy feely, and they don't do well without others of their kind. They aren't meant to be solitary creatures. It's why first Claude and then Dermot, both eventually came to live with me. It was a tad awkward for me, being a human and all, but I had to admit; I felt better when they were around. Even now, I feel a wholeness, a sense of unity from being with them. Surely they'll see reason.

"You're gonna kill her," Dermot says and it's not a question. I don't want to lie so I only look at him.

"Is there another way," Claude asks.

"I hope so," I shrug. "I don't want to kill her, she's blood. That means a lot to those like me. I certainly don't want to spill fae blood, but I don't want to lose anymore friends."

Claude puts his finger to his lips before waving it at us. "I just got a better idea. What if Dermot and I run interference for negotiations?"

"I'd be open to it, but I highly doubt she would be," I say.

"It could work," Dermot takes Claude's side. Why am I not surprised?

"We have no way of knowing that."

"Unless we go ask her," Dermot says with a shrug and a downturned mouth.

"It isn't safe, she's hostile."

"Yes," Claude says to Dermot as though I hadn't spoken. "Where is she," he asks me.

"No, I don't know about this," I attempt to put the brakes on their plan. "You're rushing this."

"Where," Claude demands angrily.

"Sophie Anne's, but you don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand," Claude yells back.

"She's family," Dermot adds.

"That didn't seem to matter when she was ruining my life!"

"We're not dead," Claude points out bluntly.

"True, but if you go in there on behalf of the dead, who knows what I'll she do to you!"

"Nothing! She won't do anything, she's my aunt," Dermot jumps on me, too.

"Yes, but she isn't the type to let anything get in her way. She's resourceful!"

"Sookie, she's fae," Claude says as though I'm stupid and didn't already know that.

"She's insane," I counter.

"We'll see about that. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Claude, no! Don't do this," I plead.

"I rescind your invitation," Claude says snootily.

"Fuck." I hang my head back as I feel the whoosh that accompanies me whenever I get kicked out of someone's place. It doesn't happen very often, but I still hate it. I stare at the closed door in front of my face. Well, that went swell!

I turn and head back to the dark suburban. I start the engine and touch the button on my ear that displays my phone in a hologram before me. I scroll through my phone using only eye motions until I find Eric in my text conversations. "Didn't go great. They want to run interference for negotiations . tried to talk 'em out of it, but they booted me. Xo." I look at the clock. Only two in the afternoon. I decide to stop by the old folks' home while I'm in Monroe. I drop by the store first and grab some Tru Blood and a couple other things then I head to my destination with rosy cheeks.


	31. Chapter 31

….Chapter 31…...

When I pull into the parking lot, I let the robotic valet take my truck and then make my way to the front desk where visitors are required to sign in. "Hey, Alberto," I greet the man at the computer brightly.

"Mrs. Northman, what a wonderful surprise!"

"Is it a good day," I ask him.

"I believe so. He's lucid!"

"He is," I ask, feeling the tears that threaten to make an appearance. He nods his head as he presses a button on the desk. An orderly comes forward to take me to him.

'Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact.' That's what I pick up from her brain before I can stop myself.

"Hi," I smile brightly at her, but she's still afraid, so I do my best to not make it worse as I follow her in her purple scrubs. She looks nervous to leave me alone with him, but she does. I thank her back as she walks away.

I knock before entering. "Hi," I smile extra tight so as not to cry.

"Sookie Stackhouse," old Alcide Hervaux asks in his raspy, old man voice. He looks so little and shrunken in his wheelchair. I remember seeing him a young man when I was under Cartimandua's thrall. He was so tall, so handsome and full of life.

"Yes, it's me."

"Why, you're as beautiful as the day I met you! Come sit with me."

I sigh in relief that he knows me and I stroll to him. "I brought you some things."

"I am a lucky old man to have you looking after me," he smiles sweetly.

"I brought you a new sudoku book, old man," I say as I toss it on his bed and watch his eyes light up adorably. "Aaaand, your favorite soup!" I pull the steaming bowl out of my bag.

"Yum," he licks his chops. "Creamy chicken noodle?"

"Please, I know what your favorite is. I figure you could use something other than what they feed you here." I hand him a spoon and kiss him on his bald head.

I sit down and watch as his feeble fingers fumble with it and I take it from him, not wanting him to burn himself. I grab his tray and roll it to him in his rocking chair and toss the quilt over his legs. I fetch the remote and turn off his television. The portable bowl has a lid and I remove it before setting it in front of him.

"How are you," he asks me, delighted with his first spoonful.

"I'm good! I think about you a lot." Worry might be more accurate. I ache to tell him all about my troubles and the war as I would have once upon a time and he would listen with good ears, a good heart and a warm hug. But he's long past those days and it would probably only confuse him, so I withhold it all.

"Me, too! I have so much to tell you."

"Oh yeah?"

"That mean old coot in 314 finally kicked the bucket."

"Alcide," I chide him playfully.

"Well, he did so! And this pretty thing keeps coming to visit me. I think she likes me," he smiles. He's talking about me and playing coy. Still a charmer.

"Oh, really," I smile back to play along.

"Yes! Sookie Stackhouse!"

My face drops. He isn't playing at all. His lucidity is fading. He recognized me when I walked in and now he doesn't. I fight back tears again.

"Is she nice," I ask to make small talk. I have to turn my head away to swipe away a tear that I don't want him to see.

"The nicest! She has these big blue eyes and hair like the sun! She isn't a filthy fanger like you are. I can smell you!" Now he's getting upset. Maybe it's not a good day, after all.

"Well, I had better get going," I say sweetly as I stand up.

"If you see that Sookie, you put in a good word for me." He points at me in a discriminatory fashion.

"You got it!" I linger this time when I kiss him, my eyes filling with blood. After all, with everything going on, it could be the last time I see him. I need to make arrangements, so that he'll always be cared for if I'm gone. I take one last long look at him before I walk away.

"Tell her I love her," he calls after me.

"She loves you, too," I say without turning around, tears down my face.

When I get back to the front desk, I'm angry. "He needs better meds," I bark at Alberto.

"He has meds."

"Not the best! I don't pay y'all as handsomely as I do for him to suffer like this!" The phone starts to ring while I'm mid sentence and I rip it off the hook. "Fix it!" Then I storm out. I feel bad for treating Alberto so shabbily, but I hate seeing Alcide like that! I hate it! I stop in my tracks when I see the old lady in the parking lot.

"Sookie! What a wonderful surprise," she calls and I wipe away my tears with a handkerchief using vampire speed before she gets close enough to see them.

"Mrs. Hervaux, how are you?" I smile and take her gingerly by the hands.

"When will you call me Annie," she smiles sweetly.

"Someday, Mrs. Hervaux. How are you," I repeat the question she missed the first time I asked it.

"Oh, I'm still old. Heh. How are you?"

"I'm well," I lie. "Let me help you inside," I say, guiding her to the door.

"You are so sweet. You know, when we were young, I just hated you! I didn't want you around and I thought you wanted to steal Alcide and we both know you could've," she shakes a wrinkly finger at me knowingly and I stare sheepishly at the ground. "But you turned out to be the best friend I ever had. You've been so good to us. Putting up Alcide like this. Let me make it up to you!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," I kiss her on the cheek.

When Alcide got sick, she put him here because they have such a high success rate for their innovative treatments when it comes to restoring the minds of the elderly and the sick. However, Alcide didn't take like they thought he would and the more time wore on, the worse he got and the more of Alcide's life savings went into it. Before this, he was a wealthy man from the business his father left him. Eighteen months later, they were financially dwindling. Mrs. Hervaux was in danger of going bankrupt, Alcide was gonna have to go home, if they still had one. They would be on a typical, tight budget like most people their age and I about lost my mind when I found out. I've been paying his way ever since. It sucked them dry, but for me it's only pocket change. I can't think of a better way to spend it. That was three years ago. He isn't any better, but his deterioration seems to have stopped. If he can have his mind back before he goes, then I won't give up. He's the last mortal from my human life (other than Annie). He means so much to me that I have to do anything I can to help.

I walk Mrs. Hervaux inside and Alberto gets scared when he sees I'm back. "I'm sorry," I say and finish cleaning the mess he was attending to.

"You're hardly the first one to get upset over a loved one," he smiles nervously.

"No, I was out of line," I insist as I plug his phone back in.

"It's already forgotten." He's afraid, but his manners are sincere.

"You're always good to us," I thank him. I beckon over and orderly and she takes old Mrs. Hervaux back to her husband. "Look, Alberto, some things are going kind of sideways in my life. I can't really go into detail, but I need to put a contingency plan into effect. In case anything were to happen to me, I want Alcide to always receive the best care available."

He looks at me with concern filled eyes, but takes all the bank account information I give him and swears to me on his father that Alcide will be covered. The account I gave him is one that Eric and I set up in Switzerland and should we both die, it would still be available to anyone who has the right information. Right now, that only person is Alberto, unless Eric gave it to an assistant or something. It would run out eventually, of course, but that shouldn't occur until long after Alcide dies of natural causes.

"Thank you so much," I smile at him.

"You're always most welcome, Mrs. Northman. You have a great day!"

"You, too!"


	32. Chapter 32

….Chapter 32….

The old country radio station accompanies me on my drive home. Just as I reach Shreveport city limits, I see flashing lights come on behind me. "Oh, great. This is exactly what I need right now," I mutter to myself as I pull over. An officer approaches my vehicle with a flashlight in his hand and I'm already waiting with the window down and the proper paperwork.

"D'you know why I pulled you over, Ma'am?"

"Yes. I was speeding, I ran a red and I shifted double lanes at once without signaling." Why lie? I'm a vampire and I drive like it. Know why? I'm better at it than all the humans on the road. I'm not endangering anyone.

"I only saw the speeding," he chuckles at me, clearly dazzled. Being dead isn't without perks.

"Well, then, forget the other parts," I smile back, friendlier than necessary.

"Oh, I don't know," he says, pushing his hat up to get a better look at me. 'What a rack,' I pick straight from his brain as he reads my registration. "This car is registered to a Northman."

"Yes, that's my husband."

'The good ones are always taken. And that smile, too.' He sure is flattering. "I guess you don't want to get some dinner then," he asks, trying anyway. Wow.

"No, thank you."

"Alrighty then, we have you for speeding, running a red and changing double lanes without signaling," he says, slipping back into cop mode and flipping open his ticket book. Opportunistic, patriarchal prick. Then I decide to do something I rarely do.

"Well, maybe dinner would be okay," I say to get him to look at me. The second he does, his mind falls under my thick blanket of influence.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure that this is the sort of thing that a big, strong man like yourself needs to worry about," I say reasonably. All cops wear anti-glamour contacts...at night. Daytime is my personal playground. Not that I do it very often.

"It really isn't," he laughs as though I'm speaking his mind for him.

"You could let me off with a warning," I suggest coyly with a gleam of mischief in my eye.

"A warning? For what, being so pretty? No, you have a nice evening, pretty lady."

"Really? Oh, thanks so much," I feign surprise.

"You sure I can't buy you dinner," he smiles as pretty as he can.

"Nah, I wouldn't eat a bite," I say, dropping fang as I speak. He jumps a little, but thanks to a little nudge from me, he ultimately laughs. "Remember, you never saw me, Sweetie." A twinkle of mischief in my eye.

"Never saw who? You drive safely, now," he says with a mirroring, vacant twinkle of his eye before returning to his cruiser.

I sigh as I make it home around dusk. What a day! Unfortunately, I can't drop dead until tomorrow morning with Eric, too much to do. I get some BrewBlood percolating and flip through the paper until they rise. Pam wanders out first in her silk, pale pink pajamas.

"Hey, BrewBlood," I offer her.

"Please." She sits across from me and I pour her a mug of the steaming reddish-brown liquid. Looks disgusting, tastes amazing. "Sleep well?"

"Fang-tastic!" She stretches, making me jealous. Strictly speaking, vampires don't need to stretch, but it sure does feel good. "What did you do today? You reek of fae and dog."

"Yeah, I went to see my family. It didn't go great, but I'll wait for Eric to get to that."

"And the dog smell?"

"I went to see Alcide."

"When are you going to stop with that," she asks, a bit irked. Pam, the ever practical one had assumed that once I was a vampire, I would sever all ties with non-vamps. It was beyond her comprehension that I still care. Which is fine by me. When she was growing up, so to speak, things were much different. You had to be cold. A lot of the time, I feel like we just have a generational gap, but then I remember that Eric isn't so confused by it, so maybe it's just something about her. Or certain individual vampires. Or maybe it says something about Eric. He's always seemed...different to me than the others, still does.

"I don't expect you to understand, but I do expect you to respect it," I say with a nod.

"He hates you," she says flatly.

"He does not! He just told me today that if I see Sookie, I should send her his regards."

She stares at me as though I've said the saddest thing, which I suppose I have. I won't cry again, though. But where I consider it sad, she considers it pathetic. "I'm not giving up on him," I say firmly.

"Why?"

"I want his last days of life to be filled with love and be of good quality. I want him to die a happy man, he deserves that. Not someone who's angry and confused who doesn't even recognize his own wife."

"You want to give him his dignity back?"

"Damn straight."

"Give who his dignity back," Eric asks as he comes into the kitchen. I pour him a mug and he downs it in one glug before latching his arms around me and kissing me passionately.

"Alcide," I say once my lips are free and his head is pressed against mine; our bodies locked together by an invisible magnet. Even now that it's been decades since I had impulse control, being near him makes me feel like a sporadic newborn; unable to curb her lust for the man she loves. It's so different than back then...

Forty years ago-

"Mitt namn är-"

"Mitt namn är-" I repeated. His fingers were intertwined with mine, mingled in my strewn hair as he held me down on the bed.

"But if it's in a sentence you say jag heter and then your name," Eric said, staring intently, hungrily at my lips.

"Jag heter Sookie Northman."

"Mmmm," he purred. "That's right," he chuckled at me as though I were an adorable puppy.

" What about Mrs," I asked.  
"Jag är fru Northman."

"It's so different."

"Ja."

"Jag är fru Northman," I smiled.

"Ja. Bra gjort," he smiles down into my eyes as the snow fell outside the window of the Swedish mountain cabin. The word 'cabin' being used lightly. It was more like a winter wonderland, but also a private getaway. The day before, we made love in the hot tub.

"Tack," I said. He had brought me out there to learn the language and his heritage. I loved it there and we need to go back soon. We spent many, amazing

nights in front of the fire, or naked under the northern lights, not another soul, dead or alive anywhere to be found.

"Du är välkommen min kära."

I sat up enough to reach his lips with mine and I moaned from being so close to him. We've been together so long and he still gets to me so easily like no one ever has. Worse than he did before I was dead, that's for sure.

"Så, hur säger du snälla," he asked in a playful voice. I can tell that I get to him more, as well.

"Snälla, Eric? Drilla mig inte."

"Du har set så bra," he said as he slid inside me. "You're learning fast."

"I have an excellent teacher."

"Oh, yeah? Is he good looking?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I squinted at him. "As a matter of fact-" I said, flipping up on top of him as he smiled up at me. "He's probably the best looking man I've ever seen."

"Wow, sounds impressive."

"He really is. With the piercing, blue eyes, kissable lips and abs for days. On top of that, he's tall as a tree." Eric turned his head and laughed. "You can even climb him like a tree."

"He must be at least half as good as you say to have a woman like you." He grabbed both of my breasts and squeezed gently.

"Mmmm. He really is. He's kind of like a king."

"Sounds powerful," he smoldered and flipped me back over, pinning my wrists to the bed.

"You should see his scepter," I said with a change of octave with every thrust.

"This one," he asked as he held me firmly to him, our skin touching from head to toe.

"Yes," I panted despite my lack of need for oxygen. Eric's gracious aplenty is enough to make any woman gasp, dead or alive. "It's amazing."

"Only for my queen," he said into my ear as I came.


	33. Chapter 33

….Chpater 33….

Present Day-

"Ah, I thought I smelled him on you," Eric growls playfully into my ear as he walks past, making me giggle. Eric was really angry when I first decided to remain friends with Alcide, and with Alcide being so in love with me back then, but I think they both eventually got over it. My being dead probably helped Alcide get over me quite a bit. Eric stayed in love with me and Alcide didn't. I couldn't have asked for a better outcome. Now that Alcide is just an old man with little memory, Eric doesn't seem bothered at all. Quite the contrary, he's supportive. He thinks I need more hobbies and says he wants me to feel like my life is full. He overcompensates trying to make me happy because he thinks that some days I'd rather be dead. He's wrong, but why not let him shower me with concern? I tell him all the time that I'm happy and it's true, besides, I'm not one to argue with affection. I suppose he worries because he can't help it. I think it's sweet. I worry about him, too.

"So Claude and Dermot don't know anything," I fill my husband in.

"Are you sure? Could be an act."

"If it was, it was a really good one, because I was educating them on the subject. Dermot said the same thing you did; that she's been presumed dead for centuries."

"Hmm, and are you on good terms with them?" He asks as a concerned husband and not as my superior.

"Well, they forced me to tell them where she is so they could carry out their foolish plan and then they threw me out, so I suppose that depends on how it goes with Cartimandua. Yes? I don't know, she can probably turn them against me," I say sadly. "They aren't crazy about me having fangs and Claude is definitely vinegar filled about my absence over the last few years."

"You just needed some time. He should respect that," Eric says as he winds his arms around my waist. "Dermot looks so much like Jason that they can't expect you to be okay all the time."

"That's how I feel about it, too," I pout.

"The interference is a good idea, though," he points at me.

"Oh, sure it is. Until she locks them in some magical world that makes them forget the real one!" I didn't mean to yell and they both looks at me with worry and I hold my hands up in front of me in an urgent manner. "I've been places, okay?" I feel haunted by the steak I never got to have with Jason and Michelle. That's what hurts the most; not getting that last dinner with my brother, that good-bye. It's left me feeling desperate to fix Alcide, since he's all that's left.

"I'm terrified she'll do something to them," I say.

"I'm not. It's her family," Eric shrugs.

"And not yours," I say with a rebuttal ready. "And I wish people would stop saying that. She doesn't care!"

"So, you've got this all figured out, huh? They're expendable to me because they aren't my blood," Eric asks icily as Pam's interest in the conversation grows.

"Yes," I say with brutal honesty. I'm not saying it to be mean, I just know how his brain works. I can see the cogs turning and I know where they'll lead him.

"That's true, and they are, but I believe it when I say that I don't think they're in harms way."

"I still do, which is why I want to beat them to her."

"You want us to counter-attack before she gets the chance to launch another attack," Pam says.

"Exactly. Just take her out. Stop this before it gets any uglier." It's true that I don't want to kill her, but the more I worry for my kin, the less delicate my sensibilities are on the subject.

Eric smiles at me. He always appreciates a big, blood-lusty battle and I must confess, I'm definitely sharing that with him right now. My anxiety is making me feel downright deadly. I don't like feeling helpless and it makes me want to jump on top of the situation and regain my power.

"Okay, how do you want to do this," he asks.

"Well, it should take them about a week to make arrangements to cover for work and pack and then make the drive, so we have a little bit of time." I grab a large piece of paper and some markers and begin to map out the palace where the battle will go down.

"I want men here, here and here." I put X's on the walls near the entrances. "The army will attack from inside the walls while we come in through the hole in the floor where you rescued me. I bet you anything that with the exits blocked, it's the first place they'll try to evacuate her from. I want her headed to that hole, but just in case, let's have the men on the walls fire grenade launchers to draw her down to the basement. We come up out of the hole and bind her magical powers. For that, we're gonna need a witch- Scratch that, make it several witches. I've seen firsthand how powerful she is." Eric rubs my back soothingly as I plot Cartimandua's demise. "We bind her, kill her personal guards and throw everything we've got at her until something eventually kills her." I shrug.

"what makes you think she won't die from lemon juice," Eric asks.

"I don't know. I just feel like she's found ways to make herself impervious. I mean, you don't survive and grow as strong as her without putting contingencies into place."

Eric and Pam exchange looks. "That's pretty good, actually," Pam concedes.

"Well, I've put some thought into it," I confess with a tilt of my head.

"It could use some refinements and some polishing, but it's doable," Eric agrees.

* * *

Over the course of the next week, I work day and night alongside my top soldiers to refine every detail. Some minor changes occur, but our main focus continues to be the hole they blew out of the floor for our focal point.

"And this is where we all come out," Russell asks.

"No, Sweetness, that's where we come out, our foot soldiers will burst in the sides and up on the walls," says Bartlett Cowe, king of Indiana and husband of Russell Edgington.

"And that's when the witches bind her powers," asks Felipe de Castro, Pam's husband. Strictly for business purposes. Queen Pam prefers the company of women and has for the last hundred and fifty years or so.

"Yes, but we must protect them fiercely," adds my own husband. "If they fail, so does the entire plan-"

"-and we die," I finish his sentence as a pregnant hush falls over our group.

"Well, let's just make sure that doesn't happen," Russell laughs. We all join him and murmur our agreement.

By day five, our plan is ready to be set into motion and our combined armies are ready to march. Felipe thought that our numbers are overkill, but Felipe doesn't know her. He didn't see the devastation she caused, only the aftermath. I try not to be offended.

"You know, we may not survive this fight," I say, lying with Eric, our naked legs intertwined.

"I prefer to look on the bright side." I hear the purr inside his chest where my head lay.

"I think I'm gonna drive to Monroe and see Alcide. You know, just in case." I look up at him and he takes the opportunity to put his lips to mine.

"Go, if it pleases you, but I won't be letting anything happen to you. Not this time," he says mostly to himself as he holds me as tightly as he can.


	34. Chapter 34

…..Chpater 34…..

I stroll into the shady Trees Retirement and Rejuvenation Center and catch an expensive vase filled with an ornate flower arrangement as an orderly drops it. "Thank you," she smiles.

"You're welcome. Hey, Alberto," I say as I approach the counter.

"Mrs. Northman, back so soon. How wonderful." He beckons to the girl in the scrubs, the same one with the vase.

"Hi, I'm Sookie," I smile and give a small wave, rather than offer my hand. I used to think it was stupid, but now I can't fathom grabbing someone's hand for a shake. I simply won't, it's entirely offensive. It practically makes my skin crawl.

"Daisy," she waves back.

"Pleased to make your aquaintance."

"Likewise," she says as she leads me down the hallway.

"Hey, Old man," I say as I stroll into his room.

"Fanger! You're not my friend," he spits his words at me.

"I brought you some stuff," I say, ignoring his hatred. I toss a crossword puzzle on the bed and pull out some soup. "Eat this," I say curtly, putting it in front of him already opened with a spoon. No need to play nice when he's being so nasty. Besides, on the way over, I thought of something I've never tried and I want him to finish eating so I can test my hypothesis.

"Is it poisoned?"

"Only one way to find out." I raise a brow and he pops the spoon in his mouth. Whether he trusts me or just wants to die is unclear, but he eats every bite.

"Do you remember when we were young and we were friends," I ask sincerely, needing to know what he knows.

"I would never be friends with the likes of a fanger!"

"Well, I was alive back then. Remember," I say softly.

"Hmm, bet you were a real looker," he says, scanning me up and down.

"Thanks," I chuckle. "So were you. So, d'you remember?"

"Nah," he waves his hand at me in agitation and drops his spoon.

"Good," I say, moving his tray and scooting close enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Hey, I wasn't through with that!"

"It's gone," I say, placing my hands on both sides of his head.

"Let me go!"

"Hold still," I say firmly, but he begins thrashing and yelling. Orderlies come running in.

"Mrs. Northman, let him go," Daisy yells at me. One man makes the mistake of rushing forward and grabbing me.

"Stay back," I hiss, dropping fang as I turn my head. I have one chance to try this, just one and I'm not about to let anyone ruin it. They back off after that. They should, I'm not hurting him and I pay more to this place than most other patients families combined and with fewer results. Which is frustrating, infuriating and heartbreaking.

I turn back to Alcide and I say his name several times, but he either doesn't recognize it or he's ignoring me. "Packmaster!"

His head snaps around at being addressed as such and I catch his gaze and glamour him faster than you can say 'werewolf.' Once he's willing putty in my hands, I delve into his pool-like brain. I've never combined glamouring with my telepathy and it's chaotic. I have to focus on pushing past the hysteria and the fake memories that somehow shimmer with insincerity. I swim past emotions and physical feelings and enter into the universe that is his brain. The hippies were right, the universe really is in us all. Alcide's galaxy ebbs and pulses in purples, blues and reds just like photos of outer space. It shrinks and grows again, faint to bright, faint to bright; clearly sick. Clearly dying.

I swim to the middle where it's white and fly inside. There he sits in a park. Maybe forty years old. I step onto the grass, barefoot and approach.

"Sookie." He looks up at me from his bench.

"Hello, Alcide," I say as I sit beside him.

"What are you doing here," he asks me in an electric voice. The voice is his, but it echoes with the eternity of his galaxy.

"I came looking for you." My voice echoes as well.

"Why?"

"I've missed you."

"And I have missed you, but this is where I belong."

"No, it isn't. You should be with Annie and your pack."

"Ah! Annie! Such a sweet thing. Her warm heart reminds me of you. It's why I fell in love with her."

"She wants you home."

"But I am home."

"No, you've been lost to the sickness."

"The sickness?"

He doesn't seem to realize what's going on or where he is.

"You're an old man with a degenerative mind disease and you only know me half the time. I think it's because you're here." I blink up at the sun that shines down with an unreal light, the universe visible behind the world we sit in. It is a place of remarkable beauty. I see why he's so at home here.

"I don't mean to be lost."

"Oh, I know," I say sweetly, understandingly as I touch his face. So young, so handsome. It breaks my heart to think that I'll never actually see him this way again. He reaches up to place his hand over mine.

"Won't you come back out with me," I ask him.

"I don't know if I can," he cries softly and I pull his head against my chest, hugging him tightly.

"Why not?"

"I don't like it there."

"I know, Darlin', but you have to come back out. You aren't yourself and you don't know Annie and sometimes you throw things at me." It's true, six months ago he threw hot casserole in my face before he started crying with confusion. "I want you to have your dignity back."

This catches his attention and he sits up to look me in the eye. He sniffles and nods his head as I wipe away the stream of tears in the blink of an eye. We both nod, a signal that we're both ready. He takes one last long look around. Then I lean in and kiss him, but it isn't romantic. It's spiritual, it's a connection. I lock onto him and pull him backwards as hard as I can to take him with me out of his galaxy, back out into the universe. We pass through what feels like eons of his life before landing back where our physical forms sit on his bed at Shady Trees Retirement and Rejuvenation Center.

The world rushes back in with orderlies shouting and someone has hold of a very scared looking Annie. I feel the rest of me returning to myself and sit up, gasping with the weight that accompanies returning to your own body. Being in his mind had felt like being made of air or vapor and now I can't get my bearings. I'm just discombobulated. Alcide takes a massive breath and looks around before landing his gaze on me. "Sookie?"

"Yes," I ask nervously.

"This had better be worth it," he shakes a wrinkly finger at me. It's the old man in front of me, but I see that strpping forty year old speaking through him and I smile hugely. I did it! It worked!

"Alcide?"

"Annie!" He turns to her and she gasps, happy tears running down her face.

"You haven't recognized me in years," she cries, hugging him and he cries, too as he embraces her. I stand up, exhausted and make my way to the door, the room spinning. It reminds me of what it's like to be drunk, only with a lot more fatigue. "Mrs. Northman?" Someone is talking to me, but I can't focus on their voice or where it's coming from.

* * *

My eyes slowly open and I wonder aloud where I am. "Shady Trees," Daisy says, holding a bottle of Tru Blood in offering. I accept it and down the bottle, feeling myself returning to my normal state.

"What did you do," she asked with her eyes wide and filled with wonderment.

"I have no idea," I say honestly.

"Is that something all vampires can do?"

"No, Daisy. I've always been a freak."

"I've never seen anything like it! One minute he was crazy, muttering under his breath and the next he was himself. You know, we ran some blood tests and we cannot find a single shred of evidence that he was ever sick!" She screeches it at me in astonishment.

"How long were we gone?"

"A couple hours. They didn't know if they should touch you or not."

"It's a good thing they didn't. How long was I asleep?"

"Not too long."

"I need to go home," I say seriously as I remember Eric at home and our current debacle. I have to check on Alcide before I leave, though.

I go back to room 123 and find him chatting happily and giggling with Annie like they're teenagers. I can't help but to stand there and marvel at them and cry a little. I won't ever see that young man again, but somehow, this is just as good. They eventually notice me and his eyes light up.

"Sookie!"

"Come inside," Annie beckons me to them. I go to the bedside and sit on the edge, opposite them in their chairs. He grabs my face and plants a kiss firmly on my cheek. I smile and wave a hand at him, but I still feel the more serious element in the air; the dark pre-war loom.

"Annie, might I have a moment with him?"

"Of course, Dear," she smiles and touches my hand. Such a sweet woman. She kisses his head on her way out.

"They said I can go home soon. I can never repay you!" He takes me by the hands. I hold him gingerly so I don't hurt him and I stare at them. He's so frail now. Mind trips and alternate universes aside, time works differently for me than it does for mortals and it feels as though it was only yesterday that he was big and powerful and this is what he's reduced to. It's so cruel that I grow in strength as his weakens. It makes me feel as though I thrive on the dying life forces of those I love. I gain power and riches and strength as they fade from existence.

"Don't worry about that," I tell him as bravely as I can while I feel my voice break. There are many humans from my human life that I have seen through old age until the day they died. But never has it gotten any easier to lose them. And while I have healed Alcide's mind, his body is weak and he has less than a decade left in him for sure. I stare into his eyes. No, maybe even only a few months and I can't do anything about that. I can see it now that my rescue of him will be short lived. And yet, isn't that what I wanted? For him to have his mind when he goes? Yes, but I remain unsatisfied.

As a vampire, the most unfathomable thing to me has become mortality itself. Why do they get old and die while I remain unchanged? It's ridiculous and unnecessary. It angers me to my very core. Perhaps this is why Eric worries about my happiness. He makes me happy, but I am always deep in mourning and he feels everything I do. I weep for the pain I cause him, as well.

"Listen, Alcide, this is very important." He nods at me and gives me his undivided attention as though he were leading the pack and wasn't a little, old man. Now, that he's sound of mind, I can confide in him, at least. "I'm kind of in the middle of a war. I don't know if I'm coming out of this one, that's what made me think to try this," I say and touch his head. He stares at me, horrified. "Just wanted to see you again, the real you," I say, thinking of how damaged both the fake world Alcide and sick Alcide were. "Now I have seen you and I now, I gotta go. Got something big."

"You always do," he smiles sadly. "I'll see you when it's over," he says pointedly. He's telling me to come back. He plants another big kiss on my forehead. "Go get 'em, Kiddo."

"Thanks," I say before walking out.

I run into Annie in the hallway and I keep it brief so as not to worry her. She's always been too sweet and she can't handle the truth the way her husband can. "I'll see you soon. Love you," I plant a light kiss on her cheek.

"Love you, too," she calls after me, more cheerful than I've seen her in a decade.

Halfway home, my cell rings and I answer it without checking the number, assuming it's Eric.

"Sookie." That's not Eric.

"Cartimandua?"

"Guess who I have here," she says with a chuckle. I hear Claude and Dermot shouting over each other in the background. I lay into the brakes and come to a rough halt on the dead, pitch black highway.

"You won't hurt them, they're your family."

"Oh, I won't? Do you think someone who abandons her family for self-advancement for over half a millennium cares about sentiment?" Her amusement filled question makes my blood cold. "Come tonight, alone. You surrender Louisiana, Arkansas and Oklahoma to me and they live. That simple. Midnight. Don't be late." She hangs up.

"Fuck," I scream into the empty car. Will we ever be out of the woods? I don't know how to kill her, but I'm going to start by draining her face dry. I'll have myself a nice time.

END of Book Seven


	35. Chapter 35

Book Eight: Shake it Off

In the final part, Sookie prepares to face off with Cartimandua and she's throwing everything she's got at her. Will it be enough?

….Chpater 35…..

Eric's voice comes to me as a background noise, the repeated calling of my name sounds to me as though it's coming from a hundred feet away. A loud ringing fills my ears, drowning him out. I slowly blink at the contents of the seemingly normal box. The box is perfectly ordinary as far as boxes go, nothing unseemly, but once you peek inside, it becomes evident that it is a dark and horrible box.

Cartimandua is really upping the stakes (no pun intended). She took Claude and Dermot a couple days prior to the finger in the box. They had ignored everything I said and went to try and reason with the maniac, but you cannot, in fact, reason with a maniac! I've been beside myself worrying about them, that they're being tortured and now the proof is right in front of me. In a brown. Cardboard. Box.

Eric finally grabs me by the shoulders and turns me toward him before giving me a good shake.

"Sookie!" His voice finally breaks through the daze I'm caught in. "Listen to me, you need to stay sharp." His eyes are boring into mine, trying to make me listen.

"She cut this off of one of mine!" I point at the box as I scream. It was the middle finger she took, adding insult to injury. "I told y'all that she is dangerous, that she won't see reason. I told you she would hurt them, but no! Nobody listens to Sookie! Despite the fact that I am the only one who has had any face time with her. Now look what she's done!"

"She's got a point there," Russell chimes in and hold my hand out at him in thanks. At least someone is on my side.

"You have to shake this off. Look at me," Eric says, catching my darting eyes with his own. I feel him breathe his serenity into me and I inhale it, so to speak. He watches me as I visibly relax some.

"We know that they are still alive, which is more than we knew before. She needs them alive, that's why she sent this."

I nod, letting him calm me with truth and reason.

"She'll probably send a demand of some sort," Felipe adds. Yeah, he would know.

"Undoubtedly. In this case, she'll be demanding your surrender, Sookie," Eric says as I scoff. "As your maker and your husband, I would strongly advise you against this." He manages to elicit a smile from me, but it doesn't go deep. I realize that she won't be making any phone calls to demand my surrender, this is her way of demanding it. 'Surrender or your family gets it.' I know it, without a doubt. It matters not that they're also her family, they're mine and that makes them my weakness and that's all that matters. If there's a finger in a box today, there could be a head on the porch tomorrow with no inbetween warning. The realization wipes the smile from my lips.

"We can do this," Eric says reassuringly.

"Can we? Look around, Eric. She is kicking our asses and she hasn't even broken a sweat," I laugh wryly.

"That doesn't mean we can't win," he says as the tension in the room rises.

"Doesn't it? Because we've thrown everything we have at her, but with her magical abilities, she's shaken every one of them off! I can't even-" I stop mid sentence, staring into the distance as my idea begins forming in my mind; a background thought coming forward.

"Sookie," he calls my name as he tries to catch my eye.

"Shh," I hold up a hand for silence so the idea can take full form.

"Did you just shush me?"

The final piece clicks into place in the puzzle of my brain. "I've got it!" I feel my eyes light up with triumph.

"Oh, really," Pam asks, speaking up for the first time since the box was opened. "I can't wait to hear this," she rolls her eyes.

"Niall can help us!"

"Niall? That's great, except for the fact that we have no way of reaching him." Pam moves her head as she speaks. A true testament to her sassy personality.

"Well, maybe you don't," I raise my brows at her and she raises one in return.

"What are you thinking, Lover." Eric smirks at me.

"I'm thinking that all we need...is a witch."

"We've been over this, witches won't help," Bartlett says with a roll of his eyes.

"They aren't powerful enough," Russell backs him.

"That's fine, because that's not what I was planning on doing," I say before strolling out of the room.

Eric and Pam exchange glances almost audibly as they follow me into the exquisitely decorated living room. We've been staying in Eric's old Shreveport home ever since my mansion was attacked. It's undergoing tons of maintenance. Eric bought this place before we ever met and it has such feng shui that even when we lived here I never thought of asking to change any of it. It's so simply...Eric. Strong, yet deep, gorgeous and very expensive with large art pieces, bulky and primitive. There's even a statue or two. The furniture, unconventional and not exactly the kind you would find in other people's homes, still hints at designer origins.

I retrieve my phone and look up a number I haven't called in years. It rings twice before I get an answer.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello. I was hoping that this is still the number to reach an Amelia."

"Sookie?"

"Amelia!"

"Oh, my word. I can't believe it's you, it's been so long! How are you?"

"That's a loaded question," I laugh. "Why don't we just meet for coffee?"

"Do you still drink coffee?"

"Do you," I ask back and we both laugh again. Amelia is alive, but she's not technically human anymore. At least, I don't think she is. I'm unclear on how all of it works.

"Well, where are you? I'm in Shreveport."

"Get outta town, so am I!"

"Convenient!"

"I know. I came down to consult with a coven about their newest member. Well, they wanted approval to make her a member."

"Did they get it?"

"Yes, she's bright! So where do you want to do this?" I give her Eric's address. He doesn't seem too pleased about it. It took a while for even myself to get an invite, but this is important business and it needs to be handled expediently.

The number of questions that can be asked about Amelia aren't few, but the her story is rather simple. She grew to great power in the witch community about ten years after my reign began. She raised eyebrows and gained notoriety when she seemingly found the way to create the long awaited anti-aging spell. Oh, many prominent witches have tried before. None were successful, until Amelia took a crack at it. Only took her twice.

I say 'seemingly' because it still isn't considered an "official spell" by the coven of high witches, but it obviously works. I think they refuse to acknowledge it for what it is just to spite Amelia. They don't like her due to a tiny indiscretion that took place over a hundred years ago. You see, Amelia always does her greatest work mostly by accident. Experimenting and just dabbling. She fully accepted her punishment for what she did to Bob, but they still punish her to this day. Not exactly justice. It hasn't held her back, though. She just keeps rising to the top. Power-wise, that is. Even if not in title.

Truth be told, I think they're afraid of her. They know she's stronger than any one of them and someday, she's going to take every one of their places. You see, each one of the high witches coven are hand chosen from the brightest of their generation. Most live normal, human lives, progressing within the coven and then they die. So the change is constant. Each position is higher than the last, like a scale, so to speak; they have rankings. Which means that as each of them dies, Amelia will take their place. Ripping through them, one right after the other, up and up until she sits at the very top as their Supreme Witch.

She comes through the door in an excited frenzy. We haven't actually seen each other in about thirty years. We've kept in touch a little. It's whole different ballgame when you're immortal. We exchange emails once every few years, like old ladies.

We squeal and jump up and down like we're still in our twenties, which of course, I always will be. She was excited to see Eric and Pam as well. I won't be surprised if I walk in on her with Pam later, though I'll certainly try to avoid it. Pam and Amelia have a sexual history.

I get her a cup of coffee while we catch up, but there is so much to discuss that I pull the subject to the main topic. My cousin and uncle are quickly approaching their expiration date.

"Amelia, I hate to say this, but the real reason I called you here is because we're in trouble," I say delicately.

She inhales deeply. "Ah, I see. So, what's up?"

"Run-on sentence version," I ask and she shrugs. "An ancient fairy who is my great, great aunt, presumed dead for like ever, recently popped back up more powerful than ever in an attempt to destroy all of vampire kind and she keeps attacking me and she kidnapped me, poisoned Eric, killed friends, burned my home and now she's taken Claude and Dermot and one of their fingers is in that box." I point to it on the table.

She blinks at me slowly as I watch her brain absorb everything I said. "So, just regular Sookie stuff then, huh?"

I laugh so I don't cry. "You know me."

"Poor Claude and Dermot. Are they okay?"

"I don't know," I say soberly. "We got the finger this morning."

She leans forward to look inside of it before giving a gasp. "Okay, eww. And what is it you think that I can do to help?"

"Remember grandpa Niall?"

"Of course, what a man!"

"I need you to help me contact him." The silence that follows is audible.

"Sookie, he sealed Fae away. I'm not sure I can help you with this."

"I know, I know," I say, inching closer with urgency. "But if I can't speak with him, we will all most likely die."

"No pressure," Pam says from the corner, undressing Amelia with her eyes. Amelia regards her in return.

"If I do this, then I'm tampering with the laws of natural order. I don't know what might become of it or what we could be messing up," she says with a low voice.

"We would appreciate it," Eric smiles seductively. Does he even know how beddable he is?

"I'll do it," she agrees and we all cheer. "Wait! Before you get excited, you should know that I have no idea if I'm even capable of this and there's no guarantee it'll work. But, I am sworn to protect this realm and all its' creatures and I suppose that includes you. But especially the fae." I fear that she is not the first to go rogue and endanger her species."

"You are? She's not" I ask. There's still so much about witches and fae that I don't know.

"I will need a day to prep and gather my ingredients. Also, do you have anything of his?" It doesn't escape my notice that she evaded my questions, but I suppose witches have sacred secrets just like vampires do.

"No," I say truthfully. Blood is all I have of his.

"What about something from a relative? Sorry, a more closely related relative?"

We all stare at the finger box.

"Right," she smiles disgustedly.


	36. Chapter 36

…..Chapter 36….

We all disperse to give Amelia time to do her thing. Eric drags me back to our bedroom in the meantime. We've seen lots of trouble in our time together and we're big fans of 'in case we die' sex. Or at least, I am. Eric never thinks we're going to die. He calls it 'pre-battle sex.'

The door slams shut behind us as his heady mouth crashes down onto mine. You'd think by now that we'd be used to our near death experiences, but we've learned that there's no pre-battle anxiety a little love making can't cure.

I shove him roughly so that he lands on the bed, smiling up at me excitedly. I straddle him and kiss him forcefully before ripping his shirt open, buttons pop off and fly in every direction as he laughs heartily.

"A little anxious I see," he says, eyes alight with anticipation.

"Anxious to give you what you want,-"

"You are what I want," he interrupts me.

"-how you want it," I finish with a raised brow. I kiss my way down his chest before unbuttoning his jeans with lighting speed. He deserves a treat for all the bad guys he's gonna kill.

By the time he looks down at me, I've already got him in my mouth and his head flops back down, panting. I've spent a long time learning exactly how to make him squirm and I know I've gotten good at it. I do that thing with my tongue that he likes and his left foot twitches, much to my pleasure. I fight back a smile so I don't have to take it out and go deeper instead. His fingers curl tightly in my hair as I hear him groan deeply, his hips rising up off the bed. I shove him back down, driving him wild as I attempt to swallow him whole. Nothing pleases me more than turning my big, deadly Viking into willing putty in my hands, (or in my mouth I should say) writhing on the bed.

I can tell his moment is building and I stop to build the suspense. This proves to be a mistake (or not) when he growls and takes the opportunity to flip me over, flinging me onto the bed. I can by him ripping my jeans off and hungrily diving between my legs that I've set the trend. Eric could be in the tongue olympics if they existed and I'm already gasping and gripping the sheets before quickly losing myself in a haze of mind blowing ecstasy for the next two hours.

Afterwards, he brings me a hairbrush and kisses me before sitting at my feet and I brush his hair meticulously. I miss braiding it. Don't get me wrong, I love his short hair, but I get nostalgic about his long hair, which makes me nostalgic about being human. At least, the sex is better now.

When I was alive, I though sex with Eric couldn't get any better, but after I died, it did just that. And the more time that goes by, the better we get at it. Or maybe he's always been this good and now I'm just playing catch up?.. You'd think sex with the same person would get old after a while, but it's quite the opposite. I know his body almost as well as my own by now and I very much enjoy making it do what I want. I know every place that needs to be touched, bitten or licked to elicit any desired results. The very thought makes me shiver and a smile plays on my lips.

Besides, I can barely remember what it was like to be human anymore. The monotony of it. The annoyances that came with it, the helplessness, incessant breathing and eating three times a day. Or working for someone else, peeing. I giggle to myself. Stomach aches, itchy noses, colds. Eugh! Scraped knees, broken bones, mosquito bites! I don't think I even miss it. A heartbeat, though; the blood pounding in your ears when you love someone? That's a loss I doubt I'll never get over.

"What are you thinking about, Lover?"

"How I miss my heartbeat," I say casually.

"I don't remember mine."

"You don't," I ask as I absentmindedly hand him the brush and cross my legs on the floor in front of him. "No, I forgot after a couple hundred years. You most likely will, too."

"I don't want to," I remark childishly as he pulls the hair behind my ears and runs the brush through it gently.

"That's just the way it is." I feel him shrug. "And you will always hear the hearts of others."

"That's true, but it isn't the same. I remember the way mine would crash in my chest every time you kissed me," I smile widely at the memory.

"Now, that, I won't forget," he says, pulling my head back to smile down at me.

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. It was very important to me. The sound of your heart let me know you were alive more than once when it really counted, and it usually clued me in on how you were feeling. It let me know if I was doing something very right, or something wrong. Even if you mouth lied, your heart told the truth in the little rhythms it played for me." I can hear the happiness in his voice.

"I'm not sure you can call erratically beating a rhythm," I chuckle.

"Yes, I can. It changed whenever I did something different. If I would touch your face, it would pick up its pace and it would pound louder and louder the lower my hands went, skipping a beat and restarting in a more frenzied pattern. That's a rhythm."

"It did?" I look up at him and he uses the opportunity to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes, it would get heavier when you saw me approaching and it would thunder when I kissed you, as you said. But, once I got you in the bedroom… Sometimes, I thought it would sputter out and stop altogether. Especially when I bit you." He smiled into the past as I flashed back to him biting me only moments before. I crawl into his lap with a fresh braid in my hair.

"I'm sure you liked that," I smile, twining my arms around his neck.

"You needn't worry, my queen. Even when you have long forgotten the sound of your heart, I will never forget it."

I lean in and kiss him passionately.

"You're sweet," I declare as I lose myself in his endless eyes. As deep as the ocean is blue. "But we must go."

"You're right," he says, standing with me still in his arms. I giggle as he marches me across the room, still naked, his swinging manhood owning everything around us. He places me on the dresser and opens my legs to get to the drawers before rifling through my things. "How about these?" He smiles in a tantalizing way as we swings a piece of barely there material in front of my face. It's comprised of nothing more than strings and a small triangle of silk.

"What about something more practical for the day?" I smile back.

He scowls before rummaging some more and the second time his hand emerges with a pair of very normal panties, though I'm confident he chose them for their bikini cut. I nod my approval and he smiles while keeping eye contact as he slides them up past my ankles, brushing his hands up my legs. He pulls me forward and kisses me as he sets me on my feet to slide the material over my backside. Eric's hands linger there and he grabs a handful, crushing me to him. I let myself disappear into him for another moment as his mouth explores mine.

He pulls away, leaving me a complete puddle to rummage through more clothing. He pulls out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and finishes dressing me right down to my socks and shoes. I return the favor and pick out an ensemble for him, but I let him put it on himself. He's too big to be a living doll (un-living doll) and I love watching the process play out, anyhow. The shirt slides over his head and the scent of him crashes over me with his every move. The little shake his leg does when he pulls up his pants and the wink he gives me as he buttons them makes me bite my lip.

We emerge from our bedroom giggling like teenagers, hand in hand.


	37. Chapter 37

….Chapter 37….

Eric has always been fun and I take a moment to be thankful that it isn't something time has been able to strip from his personality. He watches my chest as it bounces and I roll my eyes, secretly pleased by the attention from my man. Apparently Eric doesn't see the necessity for a bra, because he dressed me without one. Oh well, I shrug. I can't change or add anything to it now, that would be against the rules, I remind myself.

About fifty or sixty years ago, we came up with a game where we dress each other after sex and the dressee has no say in what the dresser puts them in and we must wear it for the entire night. Believe me, he has shown up to more than one important meeting dressed like a clown (literally one time) and I've been to more than one dressed like a stripper. But after that time a guy tried to buy me off Eric (yes buy me with actual money) he stopped dressing me like that for events. Now, he only dolls me up like that for evenings together in the house.

I bound into the kitchen and seeing that it's almost morning, I get a pot of BrewBlood going. The enticing scent fills the house quickly, adding to my good mood. I deserve to enjoy it for at least a few more minutes before the threat of impending war and battle tactics destroys it. I stare at the clock and try to figure out how so much time had passed while we were in our room. Did I mention we're fans of pre-battle sex?

The doorbell disrupts my thoughts and I open in to see Amelia weighted down by the bags she's juggling.

"Let me help you." I reach out and take half.

"Thank you!" She smiles over the now shorter pile at me. "The magic shop yesterday was crazy!"

"Is this all for the ritual," I ask in disbelief.

"Not quite all of it. The coven had me pick up a few things while I was there. I also have another witch on the way here. Sorry that I didn't warn you, but I completely spaced the fact that I need a magical creature to help me with the spell. Hey, Eric," she greets him warmly.

"Good morning," he smiles over his mug and hands me the other. He's always in such a good mood after sex. It makes me feel kinda proud. I sip my own mug and let the warmth spread through my cold, dead body, making me shiver delightedly in response. Goose pimples would be normal right now and I almost sigh about it. Those were nice.

Amelia stopped dead in her tracks. "How are you awake, Eric? It's almost morning."

"Oh, sometimes if I need to be awake during daylight hours, I'll feed from Sookie. It helps me briefly daywalk."

"Intriguing," she lifts a brow.

"Yes, her fae blood seems to be more potent as a vampire, so a little takes me a long way. Why? Are you looking to daywalk," he asks wickedly with a grin.

She chuckles lightly. "Well, it's magic and magic interests me."

"Hey, speaking of which, aren't I a magical creature? Whom one would say could potentially do magical spells," I ask pointedly.

"Yes, but this requires a more practiced hand. No offense. Besides, you're going to be the center for the spellwork, so you can't help anyway. Here."

She produces a large object from the bag that's made the bag too heavy to carry by the handles, and gives it to me. I examine it one handed with my cup in front of my face. It's a marble statue with engravings all over it in some language foreign to me, but I'm willing to bet they're in the language of the faeries. They wrap intricately around the fae girl who's sitting on her knees, naked with her hands held up, releasing magic as though it's butterflies. Which it's turning into. The craftsmanship and beauty of it are astonishing. The sparks coming from her hands are real magic that shimmers and sparkles a golden hue, leading me to think it may be hot, before dispersing and turning into little golden butterflies. They flicker out of existence every tine they get more than a couple inches away from their source.

"It's beautiful," I gasp. I turn it over to further examine the glyphs, despite the fact that I can't make them out.

"It's yours," Amelia says absently as she empties the rest of the bags.

"Mine," I ask. Surely I misheard her.

"Yep. Yours. You'll need it for the spell. And you can put it on your nightstand or something afterwards." She gives me a wink.

"Thank you. What does it do?"

"It's tapped into the fae's source and it synchs it up."

"Huh?"

"It'll help you talk to grandpa Niall."

"okay," I say, setting it on the counter to admire it some more. "Do you want some coffee," I ask, remembering my manners.

"Oh, that would be wonderful!"

"One coffee, coming up."

"How does it synch up with fae magic," I hear Eric asking her.

"So, Sookie holds the statue and it searches her energy for fae magic and once it senses her power, it locks into her specific magic she possess based on her blood. As you know, there are many types of fae and each one's magic is intricate and has different sources. Sky fae get their source from the heavens, water sprites get their source from the water, and of course the wood nymphs get their source from the Earth and so on and so forth. It then searches the universe for magics that fit her blood specifications."

"Like Niall?"

"Like Niall."

"Will that work? I mean, with her having been dead so long? I'm confident she only has mere traces of her human blood left." Eric does bring up a troubling point and I sigh as I scoop regular coffee into the filter.

"I thought you said it was more potent," she laughs. "That shouldn't be a problem. She may be dead, but her essence is still the same."

"Really?"

"Of course. As is yours, turning into a vampire doesn't change the molecular makeup of your soul."

"Do we even have those?" I hear the doubt in his voice and her responding eyeroll is almost audible.

"Yes, every living thing has a soul. I know you're dead, but you didn't die long enough for your soul to leave your body. And you're magical. That means you're alive with magic. And what's more magical than the human soul?"

"How do you know all of this?"

"It's magic and magic interests me," she says again.

"But we kill so easily."

"So do psychopaths," she counters. "Look, the longer you're around, the more you can stomach, it's that simple. Plus, requiring blood makes it easier, makes it essential. Believing you're soulless also lessens the burden. Though, to have no soul is to have no remorse, to be empty, passionless. Have you never felt remorse? Are you without passion?"

"I have felt remorse." He looks up to make eye contact with me. "And I always feel passion." We smile at each other as I pour water into the top of the maker.

"There you have it," she says simply. "So once it has linked with Sookie's magic, it'll find Nialls' and link them telepathically so they can communicate. The fact that Sookie is a natural telepath should theoretically make this as easy as pie. Heavy on the 'should'. It's channeling the energies that may prove difficult for me. There's so many floating around the universe," she concludes.

"It won't summon Niall," Eric asks before I can.

"No, I cannot summon someone from a world that is closed of from ours. Well, maybe I could, but that would require darker magics and I try not to mess with that stuff. I promised to get you a convo with dearest grandad and that's as far as I go."


	38. Chapter 38

….Chapter 38….

I bring Amelia her coffee, light cream, no sugar. She sighs and wraps her hands around the mug tightly as she blows on it before sipping.

"Thank you. You still remember how I like my coffee," she says with a smile before leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I miss you, too." I wrap my arms around her as I answer her unspoken thought.

"Awww! We really do need to see each other more."

"I concur."

"I almost forgot the oil," she says as she goes back to her purse, discarded among the spell supplies. She tosses me a small, plain looking leather pouch that smells of at least five different oils.

"A hex bag," I jest as she rolls her eyes.

"Put it around your neck. It draws your magic to the surface. It will make it easier for the effigy of Airmed."

"Who?"

"The fairy goddess, on the statue."

"Cool. So when do we do this thing?"

"After nightfall. We need the energy of the moon and lucky for you, it just so happens to be full tonight. Well, mostly, but it should be enough."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"I have to bless some things and prepare."

"Anything we can do to help?"

"Not really, it's mostly prayer. My assistant should be here before long and we'll set up the altar. We can't have just anyone touching these items. They're imbued with my energy and she know what she can and cannot touch, so I need her."

"Okay."

I wander back to my room and watch some old episodes of Charmed while she works and Eric runs a couple errands. What can I say? I'm feeling the witchy vibe. Eric eventually comes home and joins me, undoing the braid he had only just put in and combing slowly through my long hair while I lay on my stomach, heels up.

"Did you enjoy your errands," I ask him.

"Yes," he smiles. Eric adores running errands during the day while on my blood. He only has the occasional daytime man these days.

I try to let the movement of his fingers soothe me like they usually do and let Piper and Leo's problems distract me from my own, but my good mood wears off and I'm left with a deep fear in the pit of my stomach. I know without a doubt that we'll do everything in our conjoined power to save my family, but my mind keeps wandering to the finger in the box and I can't help but worry that Cartimandua is taking them apart, piece by piece without bothering to mail them to me.

I end up back on my feet and begin pacing the room, glancing at the worlds' slowest clock every few seconds. Eric keeps his eyes on the screen and pretends to ignore me, but I can feel his tension. I know he's slightly annoyed, but he understands my impatience and he's courteous enough to not chide me for it.

I hear the doorbell about an hour before sundown and go running out excitedly, but Amelia, mid-chant, only makes eye contact with me and shakes her head ever so slightly, concentrated on her work. I want to meet her assistant, but the pretty young brunette looks busy, so I back out of the room without a word, worried I messed something up.

I throw myself on the bed and groan aloud.

"Be patient," Eric says calmly. I throw my hands up in exasperation. I don't need to tell him that with every passing moment Claude and Dermot are in deeper danger, he knows. Eric snakes his arm under me and pulls my head onto his chest, running his hands all over my back, neck and hair to soothe the tension from my body. I lay there with him a while before there comes a knock on our door.

"We're ready," Amelia calls through the door.

"Finally!" I get up so fast that I beat her back to the living room.

"Where do you want me," I ask as she catches up to me with Eric on her tail.

"In the center," she says serenely. The drawing of the circle is an intense few moments and I stand there silently while they whisper words of worship. They go from corner to corner, calling the elements, summoning the God and the Goddess, wands held high. Don't misunderstand, the wands don't perform magical spells, this isn't Harry Potter. They merely help summon energies, hone them and direct your intentions.

I stay quiet as she takes a burning sage bundle in a beautiful stone dish with a feather in her other hand, which she uses to smudge me. Smudging is where you use a feather to waft the sage at someone to cleanse their aura. You can't have a dirty aura during spells, it'll muck up the works. Then she uses some sort of blessed water and asks me the following;

"How do you enter this circle?" Her question echoes in the room as Eric, Pam and Russell watch intently from the couch.

"With perfect love and perfect trust," I answer honestly, remembering the words from a spell we'd done years ago. A spell I shouldn't have done. It was to break the bond Eric and I shared, because I was afraid that the bond was all there was between us. The fears of a silly, human girl. I never should've done it, but I had doubts and I let Amelia get to me.

The present day Amelia dips her finger in the water and touches it to my forehead, my lips, my chest. She does the same to her assistant and then she reciprocates it onto Amelia. Then the girl brings to me the effigy and places it in my hands. Amelia stands before me with a goblet, casting under her breath as her friend uses the blessed water to fill it. She then gives me a handful of salt.

"Slowly trickle the salt in the goblet as Amelia chants," she whispers in my ear. I begin sprinkling the handful in the goblet and as soon as it touches the water, I feel an energy descend upon us. Amelia's chanting increases in volume, the intent becoming more forceful, demanding that her will be done. She's very clearly in charge of this energy-charged room, and oh, boy, is it! I can feel her power crackling around the room with the presence of the Goddess, working her charms.

My mind grows fuzzy and my ears are ringing. It starts out quiet, but within a few seconds it grows numbingly loud. Airmeds' effigy begins trembling in my hands, the Fairie girl opens her mouth and the sparks of magic in her hands change from gold to purple to blue and back to gold again and finally bright green. The neon hue of precious stones and they shoot up from her hands, bright and hot. It swirls around me in a win whipping magic, making my hair hit me in the eyes.

"Sookie, is that you?" The question is spoken from inside of my mind, the thoughts of someone not in this room.

"Grandpa Niall," I metally call back into the void that I hope i sa direct line to him in the world of the Fae.

"Yes! What is wrong, Sweet Sookie?"

"It's Cartimandua, Grandaddy. She has Claude and Dermot. She's hurting them! Help me, give me something!" I burt it out, afraid that the magic will collapse at any second.

"It cannot be," he exclaims and then as quick as the beat of a heart, he's gone. The ringing stops and the void closes, the magics fall and the three of us are brought to our knees.

"Ahhhh!" The magics leaving my body is intensely painful for a moment. Eric rushes to the edge of the circle and I hold my hand up at him. We can't break it, it must be closed. I haven't felt this weak or drained in a long time. Amelia grunts with effort as she pulls herself to her feet. She checks on the girl who appears to be unconscious, but definitely alive. Then Amelia begins to close the circle the same way she drew it, only backwards. Releasing the elements one at a time. I hear her whisper as she gets to the corner nearest me. "Go if you must, but stay if you will and harm none along your path."

"Are you okay," she asks me as she puts out the candles as incensed smoke continues to fill the room.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted," I sigh as Eric pulls me up.

"What happened? We didn't get through," Amelia asks.

"No, we did. I only just s[oke with him when the magics failed," I reply, confused and a little fuzzy.

"They didn't fail. They were pulsing strongly." She shakes her head, eyes wide in earnest. "The channels closed."

"How does that happen," I question with a shake of my head.

"It could've been Niall," she shrugs. "Closing them from the other side.

"Why would he do that?" I'm not getting any less confused.

"I don't know. Maybe he was afraid Cartimandua would interfere. Or maybe, even worse, it was Cartimandua who closed the channels."

"Could she do that," Russell asks.

"Oh, yes," Amelia says wryly, adamantly with a shake of her head, her face turning white. Wow, she's really afraid of my aunt. That doesn't look good. "If she knew what we were doing, magical creature that old? Oh," she sighs slowly, "yes."

"Who would she know what we're up to," Eric asks.

"Lots of ways. You can't do magics like this without causing ripples, Eric. and magical creatures can feel ripples. We have to prepare for the fact that she may show up here."

The hours pass as we wait anxiously throughout the night (with reenforcements), but Cartimandua never makes an appearance. I begin to assume that it was Niall who closed the channels, though I know not why. Or perhaps she had closed it, but she doesn't want us to know. Either way, by the time dawn breaks again I've calmed down. After a good couple hours' rest, Amelia takes some smelling salts to her young friend.

"Are those necessary? I mean, won't she just wake up on her own," I ask.

"Of course," Amelia shrugs. "But that could take days and we don't have that long."

The girl wakes wearily with heavy eyes. "How long was I out," she asks, taking in her surroundings. The poor thing, as the weakest member of such a powerful spell, must've really been knocked on her ass. She's kind of a trooper!

"Only the night. Here." Amelia hands her a juice and some crackers. "This should help."

She drinks the entire juice and then starts on her crackers.

"Good morning," I say, tired of patience. "I'm Sookie." I smile.

"Pleasure. I'm Rowena." She holds her hand out to shake and I look at it, fighting the urge to feel insulted. I always thought it was ridiculous and ride, still do, but I can't help it. All vampires seem to possess it, though I was told that it will fade with age. Amelia's reaches out and pushes the girls' hand back down, shaking her head.

"Sorry, I've never really spent any time around vampires, so I know very little about etiquette and faux pas," she chuckles nervously.

"No problem," I assure her, remembering what it's like to get the jitters I got when I was first around vampires. "This is Russell Edgington." I introduce them as Eric comes in the room with a much too low towel around his waist while he dries his hair with another. "Pleasure," she says, trying to turn away. Her eyes bug out at his half naked form and I hear her mentally chide herself for watching the water run down his blond treasure trail. 'That's her husband! Look away! I can't! Ugh!' At least she's decent about it. I've met all too many who aren't.

"I'm so sorry. You'll have to forgive him, he's Swedish. Eric, go put some clothes on," I chide him.

"Hi," he smiles in response as he turns to back down the hall. Every pair of eyes in the room follow his butt as he goes.

I can't help but roll my eyes. Eric loves to be a tease. I do hate it, but at least that's all he's doing. Not to mention that it is kind of nice the way he makes women feel good about themselves. You can't be noticed by Eric Northman and not feel good about yourself. Besides, he's beautiful and he knows it. I'm not going to try and cut down his confidence to boost my own, I'm not that kind of woman. And running Fangtasia was bound to have this effect on his personality, if wasn't already there.

'Wow! What an ass!'

My head snaps up at her thought and she locks eyes with me. 'Oh, my gosh, she's telepathic. I'm so rude!'

"I'm so sorry," she says aloud.

"It's okay," I laugh. "It is pretty great, isn't it?" I can hardly blame her. The effect Eric has on women the first time they meet him is...unprecedented for the woman. And I was that woman once, so I get it. I try to make allowances. People aren't trained to control their thoughts, after all and Eric has always been unwaveringly faithful. I'm proud, not insecure.

She shakes her head in agreement and I laugh. Nobody ever said it's easy being married to the most beautiful man in the world.

I show Rowena around the house and we chat about her work. Turns out, the new witch Amelia was sent to evaluate. She's always been powerful, but she's always been an independent witch, opting for private practice which is why she's so late to be having all of this done.

"How old are you," I ask.

"Twenty eight, but I like to say twenty five." We laugh together. "How long have you been a vampire?"

"One hundred, sixteen years, though I was around your age when Eric saved me."

"Saved you?" She's confused by my phrasing. Surely, vampirism is no rescue.

"Yes, I lay dying when he turned me. I had been shot by a vengeful vampire queen. Had he not been so quick to act, I would be long dead." I wave a hand at the past as I spoke.

"Are you glad he did it," she asks, genuinely curious.

"Yes," I say after carefully weighing my answer. "There are things that I don't like about it, but if I wasn't here, I couldn't help save vampires. Of course, if I wasn't here my family wouldn't be in danger." I feel the weight of the situation begin to crawl back up my throat like anxiety, but I stamp it back down. I have to shake it off, so that I can keep moving forward and do what needs to be done.

The footsteps up the walk catch my attention, shortly followed by the doorbell. The anxiety creeps back up my throat, could it Cartimandua? Surely she wouldn't ring the bell? Unless this is a trap. Rowena watches me as I flash to the door, eyes wide in fear as her heartbeat quickens in pace. I look through the keyhole, having already caught the scent….


	39. Chapter 39

….Chapter 39….

I fling the door open and throw my arms around my great grandfather's neck. "Grandpa!" He looks as young as ever and as beautiful, too. I try not to be surprised. I hadn't aged either, after all.

"Oh, my sweet Sookie!" He laughs as he hugs me with big, crushing squeezes. His scent burns in my throat like lava and my fags literally itch to come out. I know better, though and I'm too careful to let anything reckless happen.

"Come in, come in!" I usher him inside.

"What a beautiful home!"

"Thank you," Eric replies as he enters the room. "Niall."

"Eric."

Since vampires don't shake, Eric halfway bows to be polite. Niall being fae and therefore all touchy and feely and all, my grandfather risks his safety by hugging him as well.

"You are part of my family now? You must be, she smells of your blood and is clearly not human." He laughs lightly.

"Yes, sir. She is my progeny, but also my wife," Eric smiles with pride. It's the same smile he always wears when he speaks of me and I never tire of it.

"Is that so?"

"And a queen," Eric brags.

"So you have found your way to royalty?"

"Not by choice, so much as necessity."

He laughs exuberantly. "How long has it been since I walked in your world?"

"A full century, Grandpa," I answer him.

"Is that so?"

Pam nods from behind Eric.

"Have you got any spaghetti," he asks, patting his stomach.

"No, but I will get you some," I tell him and he smiles in delight.

"Let me," Amelia offers. "I need some things from the store anyway. And Rowena needs to be returned while it's still safe."

"Thanks."

Amelia gives my grandfather a hug and a kiss on the cheek as she passes him.

"Sure thing," she says, departing quickly, Rowena in tow.

I get my grandfather some wine while we wait and Eric summons Pam from wherever she's been lurking. I haven't seen her since Amelia worked her magic, now that I think about it.

"So, what happened during the spell," I ask Niall as he sips obviously pleasantly surprised.

"I broke off the channels as quickly as I could. I felt a presence trying to trespass on our conversation," he says darkly.

"Cartimandua," I state and he nods his head.

"I was afraid she would get through and track me. You say she has my boys?"

"Yes," I say, overwrought with guilt. "She took them to use them against me. I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"I doubt that's true," he says as I sit beside him. He takes my hand in his own and strokes the back of it absentmindedly as we speak.

"U thought Faery was closed forever," I say.

"We don't make spells and things like that without a way to reverse it. We Fae are wise."

"I know it," I chuckle.

"Has she hurt them?"

"We received this the other day," Eric chimes in , handing over the finger box. Niall peeks inside and gives a grimace. "Oh, poor Claude," he says mournfully.

"You know who's it is," Eric asks. "How?"

"I just do," he says simply and offers no further explanation.

"He probably gave her the finger," I jest without thought. Everyone laughs, much to my relief. I'm positive Claude wouldn't find it funny and I suddenly feel as though he were aiming the finger at me. "If we ever get them back, they'll probably hate me forever," I dispair, melancholy.

"No, they won't," Eric says sweetly.

"Claude may," Niall says, ever the realist.

"Maybe," Eric concedes.

"Probably," I counter.

"Well, first thing is first; have you tried talking to her," Niall asks ne.

I resist the urge to slam my fist down, splitting the table in twain and instead, I use my words. "Yes, right between her kidnapping me and her trying to kill us...again." I put an angry emphasis on my words. "She destroyed my home, killed people I was close with. She poisoned Eric! And that was just right off the bat."

Niall looks at Eric.

"The recovery process was vastly unpleasant," Eric confirms with a small shake of his head.

"Yes. Right, does she know you're related?"

"Yup. Doesn't seem to matter to her one teeny, tiny bit to her."

Niall gives an understanding expression.

"Have you tried attacking her out right?"

"Ah. No, I didn't want to do anything rash before speaking with you," I shake my head.

"That was wise," he says, patting my hand that he still has in his grasp.

"Can't we just spray her with lemon juice," Eric asks as though we had overlooked our greatest weapon in our arsenal.

"I would not advise it. Fae that powerful always have contingencies in place and she is not stupid enought to let herself get sprayed by a water bottle. You were right to wait for me."

"So, what do we do, Grandpa?"

He scratches his head. "Have you tried giving her what she wants?"

"Not really," I answer in a high pitched voice.

"What she wants is all vampires dead," Eric says next.

Niall nods another understanding expression. "Makes sense."

"I will speak with her," Niall says to me.

"You can't!" I grasp him by the arm. "That's how she got Claude and Dermot. She won't listen to reason and nobody will listen to me about it!"

"I understand. Maybe we should attack."

"Now you're speaking my language," Eric rises from his seat in excitement.

"Did we mention she has an army of undead vampire victims," Pam asks.

"That complicates things a bit," he says and we all nod our agreement. "She is invoking ancient and dark magics that we, as Sky Fae have no business messing around with. I will help because you are my granddaughter and because as my aunt she is my responsibility, but also because it is my duty to handle faeries who go bonkers like she appears to have."

"Thank you," I saya as I stand up. I walked to the door and opened it to find Pam and Amelia...canoodling?

"Um, hi?"

"Here," Pam says as she hands me a grocery bag. Then she puts her hand on the wall next to Amleaia's head as she giggles and leans in close to whisper in her ear. I accept the groceries graciously, chuckle and then close the door.

It feels incredibly ordinary to be in the kitchen preparing a meal for my family and I cherish it as I begin to boil pasta. I chop the vegetables for a salad with vampire speed and grate fresh parmesan for the spaghetti. Bless Amelia, she got fresh ingredients for he sauce and I crush the tomatoes and garlic, excited by the smells I no longer find appealing.

They remind me of home. Gran always used this recipe and I mentioned it to Amelia when she comes into the house, holding hands with Pam.

"I know, I still use it," she says proudly.

"You do," I ask, feeling choked up.

"Duh! Gran's spaghetti is the best! You can't let a recipe like that go unused. Bob loved it, too," she says sadly.

Bob and Amelia eventually married and got a real cat. She grew fond of them when Bob was our pet. A fears after the wedding, however, Bob was in a horrible accident and he didn't survive. A six car pile up. It's crazy what a quarter inch of snow will do to Louisiana drivers. Amelia became obsessed after that with stopping death and immortality. Ergo, her current state. It won't save you from horrible accidents, but otherwise it will keep you going indefinitely. I guess it hadn't worked quite as she was hoping when she designed it.

I toss in herbs and stir the contents of the pot while they sizzled pleasantly. I brown the beef and throw it in the simmering pot as I hear Eric and Niall laughing in the dining room with Pam and Amelia.

As the final step, I toss the salad and carry in two plates steamy with food and three warmed True Bloods, balanced perfectly in my arms. I give Eric his blood and he repays me with a kiss. I set the plate before my grandfather, who thanks me generously before tucking in. I also serve Amelia and Pam who had to sit back, because she was leaning across the table, playing with Amelia's hair. Just as I was sitting down I couldn't help but notice how normal this is. No matter how many different species we are, when we gather around the table, we're just a family having quality time over a fine meal. I smile and make a mental note to do this again with Claude and Dermot when we get them back. If they want to, of course.


	40. Chapter 40

….Chapter 40…..

The pleasant chatter dies down as we turn toward the more pressing subject; what to do with Cartimandua. We all seem to agree that before we can get anywhere near her, we need to neutralize her armies.

Reversal magic would be the first idea, obviously. The idea of killing them all seems impossible. Even if we can manage that, she would only raise more victims of vampires from beyond the grave. God knows, there's been enough of them throughout history. If we can find the source of her power, her altar, then we should be able to undo the effects of her spell. To raise things like that and to keep them raised, the magical properties have to be sustained by a constant source of power. They tell me that Cartimandua can't be the source incessantly all on her own. According to Amelia, she must've imbued a magical conduit with her energy and used it as a constant source, like a battery. We simply need to remove the battery and the natural order will restore itself. Or it should at least.

We begin brainstorming about where she must be keeping this altar. We easily rule out Sophie Anne's palace. My adversary is much too clever to keep it so nearby. There's a possibility that she shifted it onto a different plane of existence. Fae often shift dimensions for safety purposes. The question then becomes this; what plane? There are so many of them, countless dimensions and she could have access to hundreds of them, thousands that we aren't even aware exist. So how do we A) decipher which plane it's on and B) get it in order to break the spell before she kills us all?

"The zombies," Pam says and I can almost see a lightbulb flicker on above her head.

"What about them," asks Felipe.

"Maybe we could snag one of them and torture it. That's what Sookie did last time and it seemed to work out okay."

"Eugh, sounds ghastly," Bartlett says with distaste.

"Perhaps, but effective, my Sweet," Russell counters affectionately.

I shake my head in disagreement. "No, he only cooperated because I appealed to his remaining bits of humanity, but these things are essentially vengeful spirits."

"That's true," Amelia backs me up.

"It would be folly for us to assume the others will be so willing to help. I mean, you should've seen the way these things were throwing themselves onto my blade. They were steadfast. I think we can count on them being loyal to Cartimandua. Or at least, loyal to her cause; their vengeance." I see Eric out of my peripheral, eyeing me with pride. He always likes it when I'm brainy. The room falls silent as we all continue to think.

"Well," says Amelia. "Maybe I can use a truth serum on them."

"Yes, and force them to talk." Niall points his finger at her, giving validation to her good thinking. "If we brew it properly, we can get him to sing us every secret he's ever had, dead or alive. Including Cartimanduas' secrets."

"That seems like a..how do you say? Solid plan, but how do we do it," Felipe asks with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"A distraction," Pam states firmly, just filled the the brim with ideas.

"Or bait," Eric says and we all turn our heads to Amelia.

"What?" Her tone implies that she hasn't quite caught up to our train of thought.

"You're the only one she doesn't know," I say as reasonably as I can.

"Me? As bait? What? No! Absolutely not, no way in hell!" She stamps her foot with a ring of finality.

* * *

Two hours later, we wait in our designated positions as Amelia creeps up to the palace, her heart beating so fast, I can hear it from where our van is concealed.

"I hate this," she says into her earpiece.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Pam says reassuringly. "Just get it done."

She stumbles up to the front door pretending to be drunk. Well, "pretend" may be a stretch, though she is laying it on thick. We gave her a few to calm her nerves. Her heels clack in an uneven pattern on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Fellas! Yoohoo!" She whoops with a friendly slur of her voice. "My car thingy broke down which like, totally sucks! *belch* Can you help me?" She's doing a fantastic job and I tell her as much through the small microphone!

A long silence follows before I hear the guards speak to one another.

"I died before cars were invented," says the first one in a thick accent. I can't place its' origins.

"Ugh," replies the second one. "Fine. Let's go," he orders Amelia in a gruff voice. No manners. Not too discreet, either.

We watch Amelia through the windshield across the street as she stumbles to a random car right in front of us.

"Pop the hood," the rotting man orders her.

She reaches for the door handle and fiddles with it. "Oh, poop-cicle! I locked my keys in there," she whines loudly.

"You stupid slob!" I wonder if he could've said that any ruder. We slip silently out of the utility van and surround him as he approaches Amelia's fake car. I take some pleasure in it as I swing the bat, rendering him unconscious and Pam and Eric catch him before he can hit the ground, stuffing his stinking body silently into our stolen transport. Jerk.

Amelia hops in and we're gone before his partner notices anything amiss. I rip his ear piece out and dismantle his walkie-talkie. Who knows how long he'll be out for and we can't have him waking up and throwing a zombie-sized wrench into our plans. By the time we reach Fangtasia, which is conveniently closed at this hour, he's awake and screaming obscenities at the top of his lungs. He's saying a lot, just not what we need, so I gag him for the time being. A dirty old rag and a bit of duct tape do the trick just fine.

"Shut up," I tell him firmly. He continues to mumble through the gag and I walk away, rolling my eyes.

"Why did you have to pick the annoying one," Eric asks Amelia.

"I didn't "pick" him!" She throws up her hands in exasperation. "We're lucky he followed me at all!"

Eric shrugs and we let her and Niall cook up the potion which is surprisingly fast.

When our group of royals head back down to the dungeon, he's still mumbling. I rip off the tape gracelessly and it takes some of his skin with it. Erugh!

"Eugh! These things are so nasty!" I can't help but cringe.

"I ain't givin' you shit!" He spits at my shoe and Eric uses a Viking sized hand to smack him across the face, the sharp sound echoing off the stone walls.

"Play nice, or I'm going to rip your arms off," Eric says calmly with a finger in its' face. It growls non-threateningly and I snigger. "Really?"

"Sorry." I repress a smile. It was just so not scary. Perhaps it would frighten a human, but not us. We're much scarier than it is.

"I'm gonna rape your wife and burn your kingdom to the ground!" His tone is flat and he's no longer amusing. Eric reaches his hand out and Niall gives him the potion. He pries its' mouth open with an angry sneer and forces it down his throat.

"Now, tell me what we need to know so I can fucking kill you already!" Eric shoves him, seeming less calm. He usually gets feisty when people threaten me.

"What do you want to know," it asks, almost politely, his body language opening up.

"Where is Cartimandua's altar," Eric demands.

"Let's see…. Today, you mean?"

"What," Niall asks.

"She moves it," I fill in the blanks of his cryptic statement.

"That's right, beautiful lady. Gotta keep it hidden. You have great tits!"

Eric hits him with a closed fist the second time.

"Right! The altar," he exclaims as though he'd forgotten. "Today it's at the palace, but that's only because she's recharging it. Tomorrow it will be somewhere new."

"Where," Russell asks.

"I'll tell her." He nods at me. "For a kiss." He smiles his disgusting smile and this time, I hit him myself.

"If you don't stop being gross, horny guy, we're gonna just kill you," I warn him.

"No matter. You're going to kill me anyway. Besides, I can't remember the last time I got some."

"True," Eric admits. "But if you don't show my wife some respect, I will kill you very, very slowly," he says quietly with a wicked smile.

"It's in Faery," he says with an eye-roll.

"Seriously," I ask as I exchange a look of annoyance with Niall. Everyone else in the room stares at him judgmentally.

"I didn't know. I had no idea she'd been there," my grandfather defends himself.

"Yes, seriously. I can't lie right now. Duh! She knows that one is on this plane," he says with a nod at Niall.

"I suppose that's why she left us alone after intercepting our message. She knew you'd leave and she could slip in by some means of magic we don't know about," Eric says.

"Yeah," the dead guy agrees. "She figures it's unprotected and she thinks she might even be able to get the rest of her kind to follow us into battle. She knows the sky fae wouldn't mind being involved in such violence, given the choice."

"And she just tells all her lackies everything," Eric asks skeptically as the rest sit back and watch our exchange taking place.

"Not deliberately. Her magical link with us sometimes gives us sneak peeks inside her head. That amount of constant magic is a strain, even for one such as Cartimandua. And it has its weak points, on occasion."

"Anything else we should know," I ask.

"Yeah!" He leans forward to glance at my backside. "For a filthy fanger, you've got a great ass, too!" Then he guffaws dumbly. He possesses the hubris of a college frat boy.

The swing of Eric's blade is so fast, I almost miss it, but it's hard to miss the decomposed head rolling onto my shoes.

"Eugh! Eric," I whine, kicking the slime off the toes of my sneakers.

"Sorry." He kisses me, knowing that's all it usually takes for me to forgive him.

"So, you must go to Faery," I tell Niall.

"He can't go alone, it's too dangerous," Bartlett speaks up.

"He's right, you should go with him," Felipe tells me.

"Vampires are not allowed in Faery!" My grandfathers' sudden outburst almost makes me jump.

"Yes, but you need back-up. Amelia wouldn't stand a chance. No offense," Eric says to Amelia. "And Sookie has much more control than Pamela and I combined."

"What if I go," Russell chirps.

"No!" We all shout at once.

"You stay here, faery blood lover."

"What? I'm controlling myself from draining this delicious morsel in front of me," Russell defends himself.

"Yes, when my scent is cloaked from you, of course it is much easier," Niall says. Russell moves his head snootily and mouths something, but he lets his argument die.

"He's right, Grandpa," I say which elicits an expression of pure delight from Russell. "Not you," I clarify and his face drops. "Eric is right. You have to take me with you."

Niall sighs heavily, but nods his head in consent. "Come on." He takes me by the hand and leads us all up the stairs and out the back door into the employee parking area.


	41. Chapter 41

…..Chapter 41…..

My grandfather becomes becomes very focused and starts to chant under his breath. I assume it's in the language of our people, because I don't understand a word of it. Eric comes forward and pulls me in tightly, crushing his lips to mine. I can feel his anxiety pulsing through our bond, from his mouth into my soul. I rise up on my tippy toes and wrap my arms around his neck, getting as close to him as I can. He twists his fingers in my hair and rocks me ever so gently. The kiss sadly ends, but we stay in our close embrace, our lips still touching. I want to soothe the anxiety right out of his body and believe me, I have a few tricks for that, but there's no time for such things at the moment. Everyone is waiting for us to fix this. So we only have time for a short good-bye that covers only the very tip of how we feel.

"Come back to me," he whispers against my lips. I can't quite tell if it's an order, or a plea. I mean to see it through, either way.

"Always." My promise lingers heavily in the air as I kiss him again, sealing it for eternity. The wind picks up and I feel the portal open at my back, sucking at the air surrounding it. I hug my husband with desperation in a moment that ends too soon.

"Come, my love," my grandfather calls to me, his hand outstretched. Waving to my "sister" and my friends, I go to him and take his youthful hand. I feel panic creeping up my throat, but it isn't mine. I can feel it killing Eric to let me go. I steel myself with all the resolve I can muster and look back into Eric's eyes, telling him through our bond to be strong. He shakes his head in agreement, but I still see the worry etched in the lines of his face, still feel it pulsing strongly. He'll be okay and this must be done. I nod to Niall to let him know I'm ready and we both step through the bright, windy tear in the realm that smells of the deliciousness of thousands of Faeries.

When we enter the other side, it's no longer night and we stand in a field filled with nothing but green grass and wildflowers of pinks, blues and purples. The round field is bordered on all sides by trees that are draped in twinkling lights, They seem to have spirits of their own as they guard the natural garden. I inhale and feel a burn so intense that I think my throat is catching fire. The smell of fae engulf me and my fangs drop despite my orders for them not to.

"Sookie, you must control yourself," Niall orders me as he takes a step back.

I attempt to retract my fangs, but they have a mind of their own. I try harder and get no results, the burn in my throat forcing tears to spill down my face. I thought I knew it would be hard, but I had no idea.

"Sookie," he says again.

"I'm trying," I literally cry.

"Try harder," he commands me. I hear the need in his voice and I understand it, even through my searing pain. He must protect his people. This cannot go sideways.

I clench my fists and my hands begin to shake and I hit my knees with a shaky sob. I sit there for what feels like forever, my hands clenched in the grass, trying desperately to focus on anything other than the intoxicating smell. I tell myself to see the sky feel the grass, smell only flowers. I gain some control over myself within moments that feel like centuries and I rise as my fangs retract, avoiding Nialls' gaze. I don't know if I can control myself if I look at him.

"You have done well, much better than I thought you would. Here." He reaches out a glowing finger that I fight not to bite and boops me on the nose. The relief is immediate and intense. I gasp at the air I don't need as the burning in my throat blessedly recedes. "I wanted to know if you could handle it first."

"You mean you could've helped me from the start and you didn't?" I round on him angrily, remembering as I spoke how he had dulled his scent from Eric the first time that I met him.

"I needed to know in case something happens to me and you don't have my magic to dull your senses. I had to know that my people would be safe." He touches my shoulder apologetically. I can understand that and I shake my head affirming my forgiveness. He takes me by the hand again and leads me out of the field and into the trees.

Our emergence reveals a village, bustling with Faeries and they all turn, excited to see Niall.

"My king!" A little girl runs over and he bends to accept the flower she has outstretched in her little hand. She gives it to him and giggles when he thanks her with a kiss on her small cheek. I smile down at them, unable to fight the infectious joy I feel at being around such a happy people. Humans aren't like this and the lord knows vampires aren't! She hugs him before running off to play and several others come forward to greet their king.

One woman stops dead when she catches sight of me and I hear the fear spread through her mind.

"Vampire," she screams at the top of her lungs. "You brought a vampire here! You have forsaken us! We are doomed!"

That, of course, catches everyone's attention and a panic breaks out. They all begin snatching up their children and their basketed goods and flee to their homes.

"Be still, my beloveds," Niall speaks loudly, but calmly. "She will not hurt you."

They all stop and stare as he speaks. Some think him mad, while others ponder whether he means to kill them all, but a loyal few trust him and want to hear more of what he has to say. They slowly move closer to hear him out.

"This is my great granddaughter, Sookie. She is a vampire, yes, but no ordinary one. She is here on a mission and after that, she will leave and never return." He says the last bit to me so I will understand. I nod my understanding.

"Hey, y'all." I smile genially at the frightened people. "I'm Sookie and like Niall said, I will stay out of your way. I'm only passing through," I say sincerely. The same little girl tries to approach me, but her mother grabs her arm.

"It's okay, Mommy. She's one of us," she says in her tiny, musical voice. The fae woman reluctantly lets go and the little one comes to me with a second flower in her hand.

Kneeling down, I take the sweet smelling blossom that smells of no flower I have ever known before. It's purple and pink with multiple blooms on it. I smile hugely at this magical experience and I reach up to remove a tiny, sparkling ring I have on my pinky. It has a mermaid on it and I put it on her thumb, the only place it has any hope of fitting. Her little face breaks out in a massive smile when she thanks me.

"You're welcome. I know it's big, but you'll grow into it." I smile at her and she and she throws her little arms around my neck. I hear a few people gasp when I hug her back and then a collective sigh when I release her, unharmed.

"Come, Sookie, we must be on our way."

I wave good-bye to the little girls' family and then the rest of them and they actually reciprocate.

Niall and I leave in peace and I'm happy to have changed a few minds. About myself, at least. Their fears of vampires are not unfounded. Taking off at a run, we pass mountains and rivers of unimaginable beauty under a bright pink sky. I've seen every corner of the human world, but this realm really puts ours to shame.

"Is it always like this here," I ask in wonderment as my feet pass silently over the multi colored grass.

"Yes," he says with a smile. "I wish you could stay here and learn the ways of your ancestors."

"So do I. How come I didn't know y'all can run this fast?"

"They don't. I do," his answer comes with a wicked smile which I return.

He seems to catch something in the air that I don't know how to look for and I follow his lead in a new direction before we stop dead on a cliff that overlooks the sea.

There it sits, shiny and shimmering with magic. There is a small altar covered with cloth and supplies placed in their designated positions. There's a large golden chalice, crystals and lit candles, despite the ripping winds of the cliff. Mysterious herbs also sit, untouched by the ravenous winds.

As I try to approach, Niall puts an arm out to stop me. He steps closer and puts his hand up as though there's a wall to be touched.

"There is a barrier here, though. And she will know the moment it is broken. Maybe I can use magics to enter, but I will most certainly be denied. Hmm."

With his chin in his hand, he ponders and I go to his side and look at the shimmering like a thin layer of ice or glass that you can only see from certain angles when the sun bounces off of it. Niall continues muttering to himself under his breath.

'Fuck this,' I think to myself. I cock back my fist and with a great amount of oompf, I put my fist straight through the barrier, where it shatters and falls apart. "Sookie, no!" His order comes too late. He turns to look at me, mouth gaping.

"She wasn't expecting you to have a strong vampire with you." I smile and pass through where the protective shield had been and begin destroying everything in front of me. I dump the chalice, crush the altar with a swift downward kick and fling the burning candles into the ocean.

Then comes a terrible, booming cry that seems to come from the sky and everywhere all at once. The sunny sky turns to dark clouds in mere seconds and thunder booms, lightning strikes and the seas becomes terrible, splashing all the way up the side of the cliff, threatening to engulf us.

"She's here," Niall yells over the storm and grabs me frantically by the wrists. The world before us vanishes and it feels like my body is being torn asunder. My very being is being squeezed through a tunnel ten times too small. Colors of blue, green, purple and pink whirl around us at mach speeds. My body is no longer whole and I feel my different parts swirl together like a Van Gogh. Just as suddenly as it starts, it ends. I hit the ground with a dizziness unknown to me and I cling to the floor, praying for the room to stop spinning. Just like that time I'd had too much vodka.

"Sookie!" Eric pulls me to my feet where I sway. Good thing I'm dead, or I'd throw up on him. For a dreadful moment, I wish I could. You always feel better after you hurl. We seem to be back at Erics' house. 'How did we get here?' Eric pulls my chin up to look him in the eye, but I can't focus on his face or speak yet. "What did you do to her," he demands of Niall who is perfectly fine.

"We had to teleport out of there rather abruptly. Not meant for passengers. I don't think I need to tell you that you acted rashly," he says to me, hot with anger. I've never seen him angry with me, but I'm positive he is. "You could've gotten us both killed. Do you realize that?!" Yep, definitely upset.

"No?" I managed to get the question out. "You were deliberating and I knew I could break it."

"I could have broken it, as well. That was not the issue! I was deliberating on how to get us out of there before she figured out what we were up to! We needed to have a portal already open. Before destroying the altar!" He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose with clenched eyes.

"I'm sorry, Grandpa."

"Oh, it's alright. We're alive, aren't we? But I fear she will be here any moment. We must leave!"

"Can you move yet," asks Eric who's been clutching me with relief since the moment we appeared, his face in my hair.

"I don't think so," I sigh. My husband scoops me up into his arms and I get dizzy all over again. I close my eyes and lay my head against his chest, willing it away. He puts me in the passenger seat of an SUV and places a kiss atop my head.

"I'll be right back," he whispers in my ear before disappearing into the house.

"Where is he going," Niall asks in aggravation. Eric returns before I can answer and starts the truck.

"What will Cartimandua do if she comes here," Pam asks Niall.

"Most likely destroy everything," he shrugs.

Eric looks at his Corvette parked beside us and sighs loudly. He doesn't like this and he wants to stay, I can feel it. Then he looks over at me and seems to make up his mind before throwing the truck in reverse and speeding away like a bat out of hell. About five blocks later, I see from my side mirror a swirl of purple and blue light shoot straight up into the sky before erupting into an explosion that had to have leveled the block. Our neighbors. I figure that's it. Everything we own in that house is gone. Eric loves that house. I turn to look at him and he meets my eyes with a small smile. He's telling me that it's okay. He looks into the rearview mirror and gives Pam the same smile. He's telling us that everything that matters is in this vehicle. He reaches over and grabs my thigh, so I take his hand and squeeze it for support.

"What did you go back for," I ask him weakly. He reaches into his inner jacket pocket and pulls out a large manila envelope.

"Our passports, marriage license and all the cash we had in the house. It's also got some keepsakes from our human days."

"You were ready for this." It's not a question.

"I was afraid it would come to this; us evacuating our home. I wanted to be ready," he says, staring straight ahead at the road.

"And this," I ask, holding up a photo from our wedding under my chin.

"I couldn't leave that," he says with a serious scrunch of his face.


	42. Chapter 42

….Chapter 42…..

After barely escaping with our lives, or un-lives, we go straight to the old Stackhouse home. My old home in Bon Temps and I go in alone while they all stand guard outside. My relief when I see them all sitting around the tv safely is palpable.

"Hey," my nephew's wife greets me at the door. "How are you?"

"Not good," I answer, low and urgently. "Take this." I give her the cash from the house. She looks up at me from the money her hand with worry.

"I don't-"

"Take your family and go. Tonight. Leave the state for just a little while."

"We can't just go." Her smile proves she isn't quite grasping the weight of my urgency. "I have work in the morning, Jason has a school play next week and Claudine has girl scouts-"

"Katie!" She jumps a little when I interrupt her. "None of that stuff matters. You are in danger! If you do not leave, you will die! Tell Earl you have to leave right now. Do not come back until I say so. Let me know if you need more money, but don't tell me where you are!"

She stares at me, horrified. I grip her tight in a hug and forbid myself from crying.

"Pam will make sure you get out of town safely." I beckon for Pam and Felipe. "Tell them I love them," I say and hug Katie again.

I jump back in the truck and Eric peels out of the driveway that I used to work so hard to keep nice. I see her in the side mirror begin to panic and rouse her family. Good, I think to myself. Good. I feel bad for scaring her, but I won't lose anyone else to Cartimandua. My mind flashes back to Verbena's mortified face, see her bloody hand wrenched from mine, her screams echoing in my mind. No one else.

We arrive at the edge of New Orleans to hole up. We want to be right under Cartimandua's nose. There's an abandoned, light tight warehouse that we find and then circle back to a vamp friendly hotel. It's the perfect place to ditch the cars, then we pull up our collars and keep our heads down as we walk away. About a block from the warehouse Eric flies those of us who can't fly up into the building so as not to be seen entering it. Once we're safely inside, I call Pam and she answers on the first ring.

"Are they okay," I ask before she can greet me.

"They're fine. I, on the other hand-"

I hear noises in the background and Pam changes up on me.

"What," I ask, afraid for the safety of her and her husband.

"I, on the other hand, don't get paid enough for this crap." She sounds normal, but something in her voice has changed and we don't pay Pam. She has her own fortune.

I chuckle lightly. "Well, I will personally see to it that we rectify that, okay?"

"Oka-" The phone line dies abruptly.

"She has Pam and Felipe!" I start pacing.

"What," Amelia shrieks.

"No, I would've felt something if someone had my progeny," Eric objects.

"Look, she switched up on me and she made some weird quip about crappy pay," I say as I get worked up.

"We don't pay her," Eric says with a scrunch of his face.

"Duh! Don't you get it?! She was trying to tell me that something was wrong without tipping off her captor to what she was doing."

"Why didn't I feel anything?"

"I don't know!" I throw my hands up in exasperation. "She's magical, it's probably magic."

"Now what," Niall asks, looking a tad defeated. I was about to give him a glum answer, but Eric speaks first.

"I say we go at her, head on."

I look at him like he's crazy, but he holds up the hand of reason. "Listen, we already took her army and she is going to be really pissed off. She will take them apart piece by piece until we show ourselves."

"How do you know," Bartlett asks.

"That is what I would do," Eric replies with a shrug.

"Okay, what's your plan, Stud," I ask him.

"We go in, armed with lemon juice and she has no army so we don't really need anything else. Niall and Amelia will counter her magics with their own. If the three of us rush her, one of us can free them and you and I can kill her," he says the last part to me. Of course, he would want the two of us to finish this. Together. Hmm. Not a bad plan, I suppose. Except...

"Why not use our staff, you know the people we pay?" I am a little confused. We have tons at our disposal, but he wants to do it like this? Why do it alone?

"She would just run through them. Do you want that blood on our hands," Niall asks.

"No, of course not. What if she sees us coming and starts picking apart her hostages?"

Eric turns to Niall. "Then you better make sure that doesn't happen."

Niall nods his understanding.

"When," I ask.

"Tonight. She's not getting the chance to snatch the next one of us."

"No kidding. I'm starting to think she has a checklist. But-"

"No, Sookie. We can't risk it. If she got hold of you, I would do anything she says and she knows it. She is probably plotting right now how to get the next one of us."

"You're right. We can't let that happen. Let's do this," I say, making up my mind as I speak.

We waste no time, stopping only for lemon juice and ball caps to hide our faces and take the old road out to the evil fae's lair. Not too close, maybe a quarter mile away and park behind some trees off the road from the palace grounds.

"Okay, Niall, take the left, I will take the right and Sookie, you take the back," Eric instructs us on our ride. We both nod our understanding. "Russell and Bartlett, you wait for your queue to back us up. They won't be expecting you, you're the calvary."

Upon our arrival, I feel the ghost of a heartbeat thundering in my chest. This is it. We may die. I turn to Eric as the rest exit the vehicle to give us privacy. The thought that I may possibly never see Eric again grips me with a terror I scarcely know anymore and I blink back tears that loom ominously behind my eyes.

"Come here," he says, though he scoops me into his lap before I can and holds me tight. I say nothing, but wind my arms around his neck and squeeze with all I have. "We can do this," he encourages me with his face in my hair.

"We will," I reply determinedly.

"Look at me." Eric gently pulls my chin up to gaze into my eyes. "I love you." He says it firmly, as though he isn't sure I know.

"I love you, too," I say fiercely, really fighting the tears now. The effort it takes me is written on my face.

"This isn't good-bye."

I nod my head in agreement.

"This is a 'be careful, I'll see you soon' kind of deal," he says sweetly.

"I know." Vigorous nods make me believe it.

"Let's go kill this bitch." The devious half smile makes me smile back. I can't not return his smiles, never could help it.

Through passionate kisses, I remind myself we've had a hundred kisses like this before. Kisses where we thought it could really be the end and every time it had worked out. 'This will, too.' I tell myself as I try to will it into actuality. Just like always, he pulls away too soon, leaving me wanting more. We're the last out of the SUV and I hug my granddaddy. We all say a short, friendly farewell, pass around words of encouragement.

"Let's all watch each others' backs in there, okay?"

The rest of us give signals that we understand and agree with Eric.

"Let's do this," I nod as I unnecessarily hold my breath.


	43. Chapter 43

….Chapter 43….

Niall and I disappear our separate ways at supernatural speeds, our feet never making a sound. Eric takes to the sky to find a window or unguarded doorway to make his big entrance. I decide to circle extra far out before heading to the back door. The path leads me past trees and through a lawn that's long since been unkempt. Bushes and other forms of organic life have reclaimed the grounds that I pass through in a heartbeat.

Halfway down the building, my scout proves fruitful. Or rather, I hit something. A force field of some sort. It won't let me go any further, so I try to turn around and scout back. Only, I can't. I can't move! The force field begins encircling me faster than a snake. It pushes my hands to my sides, my head back and my feet come up off the ground as the invisible source lifts me. I open my mouth to scream, but no sound escapes my lips, no matter how hard I try. I'm suspended in silence, my voice stuck in my throat.

She knows! She knows we're coming and she must've set the traps for them, as well. Damn her! I cannot get in front of her and now I need to get to Eric.

Two men slink around the corner silently.

"Well, well, looky what we have here," the first one whispers to me. With a flick of his wrist he knocks my hat off my head. My next thought comes naturally. 'Ah, shitballs!' I look him up and down and he is definitely not a zombie. So, I guess we were successful at that, at the very least! His scent is clearly human. He reeks of stale tobacco and...hot sauce.

The second one smiles at me creepily. He smells...wrong. Human, but wrong.

"So pretty for a dead bitch." Creepy stares up at me as I glower down at him.

"No lie, look at that dumper," says the first with an appreciative chuckle. Does Cartimandua pick out the creeps on purpose? What ever happened to solidarity among women? Am I the only one who operates that way? Why is everyone appreciating my rear end today?

"Well, let's pull her down," says Creepy. They grab me and that confuses me. How can they touch me when I'm encased in a force field? Unless...it isn't what I think it is. If it was, they'd be stuck, too. I don't know a ton about magic, but when you get to be a few decades old in the vampire world, you tend to pick a few things up. First guy and Creepy pull me down and balance me on my feet since I can no longer hold myself up.

"What should we do with her," asks Creepy.

"We gotta take her to Cartimandua," the first one answers shortly, holding his hand out in annoyance. I gather from his thoughts that Creepy is always on his nerve and doesn't follow simple direction well.

"Well, yeah, but not right away, right? I mean, look at that pretty little mouth." He squeezes my face. I want to bite him. Thousands of years and men have managed to do the minimum as far as evolving. Everything is all sex, food, fight.

"Yes, right away," he yells. "Cartimandua literally said to bring any intruders to her straight away, you fucking moron!"

"Yeah, but vamps killed and raped my wife! It's only fair that I do the same to their wives!"

See? Sex and fight, there's two of the things right there! He pulls my face to him and kisses me forcefully, shoving his disgusting tongue in my mouth. He tastes worse than he smells! I try to scream, but it's useless.

"Hey!" The first guy grabs him by the front of his coat. "We take her to Cartimandua," he says with authority. "After that, you can do whatever you want with her," he says disinterestedly. 'Ugh, I am gonna pop open their jugulars like a Doritos bag!'

Creepy gives him a dirty look before giving in and grabbing me by the arm. The first one grabs my other arm and they haul me into the side door, my feet hovering above the ground.

Hey, at least I'm inside! Inside also happens to be bare. It's one big room, several stories high. There's no lights around, but the moon streaming in the windows makes it easy to see, even for the humans. They march me right into the middle of the room and Creepy kicks me in the back of the leg, forcing me down onto my knees. Cartimandua slinks from the shadows and stops in front of me.

"Sookie."

I glare at her silently from my magical restraints. "Oh, right." With a snap of her long fingers I've regained control from the neck up.

"Cartimandua," I say darkly. I whip my head around and hiss at Creepy with my fangs fully extended. A high pitched yelp escapes him as he jumps back and I chuckle aloud.

"What can I do for you," my enemy asks sweetly, masking her anger behind a courteous smile. She isn't fooling me, though. I can hear the snarly mess of her mind. I smile, hearing the anger our army smiting has brought about. She shouldn't think so snidely about it. I'm beyond angry about my family and my friends. It isn't as though she is undeserving, she's brought this on herself. Dismembering my cousin!

"You can drop dead." I smile as bitchily as I can. "But since I doubt you'll comply with that little fantasy of mine, you can just tell me where my family is."

I hear the door open and I look up to see two more guards enter, carting Niall between them. 'Shit! Two down.' Cartimandua nods her head at me as though to affirm my thoughts. 'She can hear me!' She smiles.

"Caught another one," says the man on the left of Niall. They toss him down next to me and he lands on his face. I growl at that one next. The fourth one steps forward and backhands me, which only makes me angrier.

"Hey," Creepy yells at him. "She's mine!"

"Excuse me?" Cartimandua is incredulous and predatory. Like a cheetah just before it pounces.

"Well, he sai-" He points at my first captor.

"Is he in charge," she asks with a point of her own finger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You've made mommy angry now," I butt in just to exacerbate things.

"I would never give my great, great, great niece, vampire or not, to a disgusting man like you. You're no better than them! I don't know why I keep you around," she spits at him. He grows angrily quiet after that.

"Now, where is your husband, my dear," she bends to ask me as she motions for the two to pick up Niall.

"Why are people always asking me that," I ask with exasperation.

"Hold that thought, Sweetie," she tells me as she holds up a finger. "Niall! I couldn't believe my ears when I found out she is yours." She points a long finger at me with a smile. I swear, one more point and I'll bite it off!

"My aunt," Niall says. "I could not believe my own ears when I heard that you were not dead."

"I know," she chuckles, clearly thrilled with herself. So smug!

"I do not relish the apparent fact that you...abandoned me. My own sweet aunt." His voice is filled with hurt and accusations. Oh, poor Niall. I hadn't really had a chance to look at what all of this has meant for him. Cartimandua narrows her eyes at him, then she softens. She reaches down and takes his face in her hands as she speaks.

"Poor, sweet baby Niall. Sookie is right. You've been given a bad hand in all of this, but you're a simple thing in the construct of it all. Don't you see? I was destined to be someone great, someone powerful! Powerful people do not become so by putting other first. By having grubby little fingers pulling at apron strings. I loved you and it would've been my undoing. I couldn't have that. So, yes, I abandoned you. I am sorry, but I couldn't be your mother after our people were slaughtered. I'm meant for more."

"And now you have taken it upon yourself to try and kill them all? You want that?"

"Don't you," she asks in confusion. "Nay! You want to throw in with them and kill your blood?"

"Sookie is my blood, as well. We cannot take all those lives!"

"She is a vampire," she says, dismissing the value of my life. "And before that she was human." Now she sounds disgusted.

"She is of me," Niall argues. "And what about Claude? And Dermot? My own son!"

"Your own son who shut you out," she asks coldly.

"You answer me," he demands.

She sighs lightly, truly untroubled. "I am sorry for that, but they sided with the dead, the blasphemers. Just as I am saddened for what will befall you for the very same crime." Cartimandua shakes her head.

"You are the criminal here," he shouts at her.

"Oh, how could you," she scoffs. "You know what they are, what they've done! Killing, drinking and raping everyone and everything in their path, poisoning the lives of those who are left with survivors guilt! Taking my own family from my side!"

"No," Niall says calmly. "You did that."

Cartimandua rises slowly, silently. Enraged. "We're done here."

Her fingers begin to glow and then burst into light as energy emerges from her fingertips at first, then her whole hands; and then all the way to the elbow. Sparks tendril out and shoot everywhere, like an omnipotent firework show. She lights the entire room as winds swirl around her and the tendrils snake out to her entire body. Her eyes glow purple, reflecting the magic and when she opens her mouth, blue mist emerges.

The magic shoots forward to strike us full blast, unable to take any kind of shelter. The cries of pain coming from Niall are drowned out by my own. It blasts through my body, ravaging me like a raw nerve being stabbed. It's blinding white within me; an intensity that is all new. It stops as quickly as it started.

"Where's your husband, Sookie?"

"I don't know," I pant honestly. She hits us again and I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Where?!"

"I swear, I don't know!" Mentally begging him to come.

"Perhaps we will try another tactic," she smiles. Through still lips, she mutters an incantation and out of the shadows steps a young woman with dark hair and an animalistic smell to her. She shimmers of magic, obviously false, but I'm startled nonetheless.

"Hiya, Sookie. Remember me?" Her tone is chipper as she squats down in front of me to talk.

"Debbie," I ask with a sigh.

"Debbie Pelt, that's right." She nods with a pretty smile. "You. You murdered me." The longing of her voice cuts me.

"I defended myself," I correct her.

"No. No, you didn't need to. We both know you'd won. You did it because I shot your boyfriend, but he was fine." She chuckles wryly. "I guess that makes me a victim of vampires, too." She stares into the distance and bites her lip.

"I did it because you wouldn't stop. You didn't know when to leave well enough alone." I sniffle back tears. After all this time, seeing her- It brings my guilt straight up to the surface. Guilt I thought was long gone. "You would've never stopped. It was kill or be killed. I chose kill."

"Bullshit! You wanted me dead!" She accuses me.

"I wanted it over," I cry, blood pooling in my eyes.

"You want to let this guilt go and forget about it?"

I nod yes to her questions. "Then tell me where Eric is and I'll make it stop," she promises as I hang my head to cry.

"Sookie, don't," Niall yells at me. Cartimandua zaps him again and he screams. Her people who were already visibly spooked start to run away.

"Fools," she cries thunderously, shooting a single shot at them. All four hit the ground without a single heartbeat among them.

"Come on, Sweetie," Debbie coaxes me gently, trying to distract me from the bodies on the floor. "I wanna help you, so you can rest. So we can both have peace. Finally."

I can feel the weight of magical influence descend upon my mind. Things become muddled and I feel the urge to give in. It's a natural feeling, like sleeping or brushing your hair. Easy, peaceful.

"Don't you want peace?"

"Yes," I admit.

"Then tell me where he is," she says as though it's the most simple thing in the world.

"I don't know where he is!" He should be here right now, helping us, but he isn't. I don't understand. I grow agitated at the fog on my mind like a dirty window that you keep wiping, but it doesn't come clean, but I'm tired.

"Come on, Sook! We know that isn't true." My brother, Jason steps out of the darkness just like Debbie. I sob when I see him, the shimmering making him more beautiful than ever. "You know where the fanger is. Tell me," he says, joining the woman I murdered. My mind falls asleep like I'm submerged in water and my mouth begins moving on its own.

"He's...he's…" I'm trying to tell them, I really am, but I simply don't know.

"It's okay." Jason touches my shoulder. "Where did you see him last?"

"I saw him-" No, no, I can't do this! I find my reserve of strength, resisting the fog as my brain starts to reboot and regain control. "No," I yell as I push through the last of it with all my strength. "You are Not my brother!"

As I yell it, they both fade out, like smoke in a puff of magic. Cartimandua cries out enraged. She hits us with another powerful blast and it's as though my blood is boiling and my body is melting apart.

"Where are your hostages," Niall asks when she stops.

"Not here. Not that you're in any position to be asking questions," she smiles.

'Fuck! All of this for nothing!'

"That's right," she answers my thoughts with a smile and hits us again. Blood begins to run from my nose and ears. Where is Eric?

"This is the last time I'm going to ask nicely, then things are going to start getting really, very bloody. Where. Is. Your. Husba-" Her neck snaps so quickly it startles even us. With her head cocked to the side unnaturally, eyes staring at nothing and her mouth still open from talking, Eric sinks his fangs into her neck viciously.

"I'm right here, Bitch."


	44. Chapter 44

….Chapter 44….

"I'm right here, Bitch," Eric whispers before going back to his meal. In mere seconds, she was completely exsanguinated, never knowing what hit her. We watch her body deflate as her power visibly flows into Eric with every pull. For a moment, he takes on a horrible visage, a monster bore of magic and vampire. The bulges in his face scare me as they move under his skin in hues of purple and orange, changing him as they go. The effects fade with her life force.

When she dies, her magical sway over us falters, as well and we're released from the bindings. Eric drops Cartimandua's corpse and smiles down at it eerily before it disintegrates. From the front comes the calvary we no longer need along, thankfully with all her captives.

"You found them!" I pull myself to my feet and throw my arms around my husband. He growls deeply in his throat before kissing me passionately. He tastes amazingly of faery, giving me a contact high. After he gets too into it to be appropriate around others, I detach myself from him. I stare deeply into his half closed eyes. Yep, drunker than a skunk.

My feet echo in the room as I run to hug my miffed cousin. Despite being obviously angry, he hugs me back, at least with one arm. I go to my uncle next.

"Dermot! I'm so relieved y'all are okay!" My uncle squeezes me back, thrilled to be rescued.

"Okay? Okay?!" Claude's voice changes pitch. "I lost a fucking finger, Sookie!" An upheld hand with a grubby bandage and a missing middle finger and emphasis to his point. And I think the bandage might be a piece of an old t-shirt. It does match what he's wearing and oh, look. It's missing a piece at the bottom.

"Oh, no. Oh, no!" I wave my finger in his face. "I will not let you make this my fault." I poke myself in the chest before angrily throwing my finger back at him. "I told y'all not to talk to her and you didn't listen! I said that she was insane! That is not on me, and my husband just saved your lives! How about a 'thank you'?!"

"Thank you," he yells louder than I did.

"I didn't mean me," I scream.

"Oh," he says in a normal tone. "Right. Thank you, Eric," he says with a coy smile. I roll my eyes in response. Eric nods before leaning in close to the injured fae.

"Be nice to her."

Claude opens his mouth to argue, but Eric speaks first. "She did tell you not to go there. She was worried sick about the two of you. Now go see your grandfather." Eric sways slightly.

"Eric." Pam hugs our maker and he wraps his arms around her protectively and whispers in her ear. She nods and shakes her head as he takes her face in his hands, then he kisses her forehead.

I welcome her back next and hug her tighter than I had the others. We share more blood, that's all. Stronger blood.

Claude and Niall embrace as he exchanges sidelong glances with his son. There's some bad father-son history there. Bad enough that Niall deliberately shut Dermot out of Fae when he closed it.

"Hello, Father."

"Son." Niall gives a curt nod. "I know you may not believe it, but I am relieved to see you are in one piece, unlike my nephew here."

Dermot smiles as he's beckoned in for a long-overdue hug from his father. It's nice to see them making up after all these years of being at odds. Claude glares up at Niall for his pieces comment and Niall laughs aloud.

When Pam finishes hugging Eric again, I go back to the circle of his arms.

"Thank you for saving them, and for saving me."

"I would never let her hurt you," he slurs drunkenly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I grab his arms to steady him and stand on my tippy toes to smooch him. He even giggles with a slur. Man, it's gonna take a bit to sober him up.

"Let's get out of here," I smile at my family. It's larger than it was when I was a kid and it warms my cold, dead heart to this many of them together.

"I'll fly us home! Zoom, zoom, zoom!" Eric throws his hands above his head. Pam and I who are at his shoulders have to jump out of the way.

"Or I could drive us," I suggest and pull his arm back down to his side while Pam wrangles the other.

"You," he yells, leaning down to my level. Oh, great. "You are so, so smart! Boop!" He giggles after he boops my nose and the rest of us join in.

"Come on," I tell him as though he's a puppy and I slide my arm around him for support. He leans on me heavily enough to slump and Pam helps by copying me and together we walk him back towards the car.

"I'm sorry about your aunt," I tell Niall as we all make our group exit.

"Aren't you a sweet thing," he smiles at me. "It's quite alright. That wasn't my aunt. My aunt died a long, long time ago."

I can't argue with that and I let myself become part of the background as they all talk and laugh, reminiscing on the battle that Niall and I apparently missed. Eric got to unleash his blood lust a bit and no one on our side died. They're definitely results I can live with.

After a few hours of driving and stopping at different locations, Eric and I finally make it back to my palace. Or, what there currently is of it. It's almost fully restored to its previous majesty and I make a mental note to give the construction crew a hefty bonus for their quick work as I maneuver Eric around scaffolding and hanging plastic sheets.

My staff look alarmed and offer to help me with the giant Viking and I politely refuse. Instead, I drag him to our room and toss him down on the bed where I yank off his socks and shoes before removing his shirt and pants.

"You are so beautiful," he smiles up at me as I tuck him in, sounding a tad more sober than before.

"Oh, yes," I reply sarcastically. Surely I look fabulous right now. Dirty and covered in blood. Though, that's always done it for him in the past. He probably really is enjoying the sight of me. I pull the blankets up to his chest and he nods an 'mmhmm' at me. His head is still warm from draining Cartimnadua when I kiss it and I leave him to rest while I go to the kitchen.

By the time I get there, I can barely stand and I chug two True Bloods cold before I start to feel more myself. Since I do feel a tad better, I warm up the third before I sip it and return to my room. To Eric.

Surprisingly, he's still awake when I come back and I strip down myself before I climb under the sheets with my king. He snakes his arm around my neck and pulls my head to his chest, stroking my head.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he says, kissing my hair. We both need showers, but I think sleep might be more essential for now.

"How did you find them," I ask.

"Quite by accident, really. I caught their scents and followed it to the pool house and grr! I ripped their restraints and freed them." He chuckles at himself. "But when I felt you hurting and I heard your scream, I remembered the time with Neave and Lochlan all over again. It terrified me." His arms tighten around me, protecting me. I let my mind glaze over the time I was tortured and Eric couldn't get to me. It was a long time ago and I don't want to relive it.

"It takes more than that to take me down," I smile up at him and pull myself up to reach his lips. "I feel like we haven't slept in days."

"We haven't," he reminds me and kisses my head again, rubbing my arm and sending chills all over my body.

"Sleep," he tells me, but I can't. His touch is making electricity under my skin and I can practically feel the magic crackling off of him and awakening my body. Not to mention, there was a big fight and I didn't get to kill anything. Now I'm left feeling...unfulfilled. I'm tired, I'm dirty and I'm sore, but I still want him. So, instead of closing my eyes, I crawl on top of him, the sheet no longer separating our naked bodies.

"This is not sleep," he says with a smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow.

"No, it isn't, but I want you," I sigh as I bend down and put my lips to his neck. He groans and grabs my hips to guide them as I begin to thrust. His arms tighten around me as I feel him grow hard and wasting no time, I reach down and guide him inside of me. As I ease down, I stare at his hungry face, his gaped mouth and I can't resist grinding on him like a destitute stripper on a pole. The more I increase my speed, the bigger his smile gets. I reach what must be mach speeds as I rocket into my first orgasm of the night, but as I slowly ride it out, Eric decides it won't be my last.

He pulls me close again and kisses me before flipping me over in a quick blur. My leg lifts of its own accord and he loops his arm through it to reach my depths better. Now I'm the one with my mouth hanging open as he makes me come again and again. Each stroke makes me unbelievable wet and by the time he reaches his own pleasure moment, there's a pond in the middle of the bed, contoured to the shape of my backside.

I slide out of bed with a grunt, feeling like a walking jell-o mold when he grabs me by the wrist. I look back at him and see a wicked smirk.

"More," I ask, surprised, but not really.

"Always. I always want more," he growls.

"No, I need to wash up," I squeal a giggle as I try to escape and he catches me by the ankle, dragging me back to bed.

"Where do you think you're going, Woman?" His growl in my ear is mischievous as he puts me on all fours.

"There's a giant Viking after me!" I feign terror as he grips me around the abdomen.

"Oh, really? Well, you are his, after all."

I fake a squeal before he enters me from behind. "Aren't you?"

"Yes," I moan as he thrusts behind me. "I'm yours."

He growls again and bites my shoulder as I come again. "Say it again," he orders me as he slinks his hand up the length of my stomach and settles with his fingers around my throat. A sign of domination, a show of power, but an embrace of love. Strong and unmistakable, it's impossible for me to shake it off and I would never try.

"I'm yours, Eric, forever," I moan as he comes inside me.

We take our time cleaning each other up in the sudzy bath before we crawl back into bed as we had done before, only now we're definitely dead on our feet. Our positions resumed, my head on his chest and his hand back in my hair.

"sleep," he tells me again as I snuggle in closer to him. And then I die in his arms, just like I will every day.

Forever.


End file.
